nuevas generaciones, nuevos problemas
by myskymyheart
Summary: tres pequeñas niñas no podrían traer muchos problemas, o al menos eso se pensaba, con lo que no contaban era que ellas tenían la personalidad de sus padres. muchas parejas y nuevos personajes, denle la oportunidad
1. prólogo

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**Esta es mi primera historia disfrútenla**

¿QUEEE?-Grito una alterada mujer, de grandes atributos y cabello rojizo- ¡SIMPLEMENTE COMO ES POSIBLE!, ¡COMO PASO!- Seguía gritando, más de miedo y desespero que de rabia, recorría la pequeña oficina de un lado a otro sosteniendo su cabeza y bebiendo sake -¡ES QUE ES SON SOLO UNAS NIÑAS Y USTEDES LAS PIERDEN DE VISTA!- Una cara de terror apareció en su rostro- ¡NO, NOOO, Soy joven y bella para morir a manos del hielo, de las flores o de las sombras!- Dijo melodramáticamente, mientras falsas lagrimas recorrían su cara… Miro a los que antiguamente estaba "regañando" – USTEDES- señalo a los hombres que estaban a su lado- mas les vale, que las encuentren si aprecian en algo su vida- espetó, con una cara de sádica implantada en su rostro, que estremeció a los tres hombres que se hallaban sentados.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se escucho hablar a uno de ellos – pero… en parte tienes la culpa, después de todo ¿a quien le dejaron al cuidado las pequeñas?- hablo un hombre con un extraño 69 tatuado en su cara; los otros dos a su lado lo secundaron asintiendo con su cabeza.

Pronto una extraña cara entre felicidad, ironía y terror de la mujer los hizo dudar de sus palabras y sus siguientes palabras no solo hicieron que se retractaran también hicieron que se estremecieran hasta la mas mínima fibra de su hasta ahora "vivo" cuerpo,

-Bien tienen un punto a favor, pero no creo que ese punto les sirva cuando se enfrenten a hojas asesinas o a una llamarada o peor aun a ser congelados- los tres al lado de la mujer se aterraron al solo imaginarse siendo torturados lentamente.

-Rangiku, ahora lo importante es tratar de encontrarlas y evitar que alguien se entere- Dijo un pelirrojo con tatuajes en su frente, Tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque por dentro se muriera de miedo y su mente no ayudaba en nada con las imágenes de su taicho y la esposa de su taicho asesinándolo lenta y tortuosamente, y no solo ellos, sus dos mejores amigos y los taichos del noveno y décimo escuadrón hacían parte de esa dolorosa visión; leves temblores y escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y prácticamente grito - ¡Hay que encontrarlas YA, no merezco morir por sus irresponsabilidades tengo familia, futuro y por no mencionar que, NO QUIERO QUEDAR SIN DECENCIA- dijo desesperado..

–Renji cállate, mira no eres el único que morirá si no las encontramos a mi también me asesinaran mi taicho y el resto, y no solo eso a mi me castrara y envenenara mi "muy querida esposa"- objeto el hombre con el 69, lamentándose por emborracharse en los peores momentos.

-Bueno basta de parloteos lo único claro es que moriremos o seremos castrados si no encontramos a esas pequeñas, por no mencionar a alguien que su taicho la dejara enterrada en montones de papeleos- Hablo el fukitaicho de el tercer escuadrón un hombre rubio – así que muevan su trasero y empiecen la búsqueda ya, rangiku y renji comiencen recorriendo del treceavo escuadrón hasta el cuarto omitiendo claro esta el quinto, el sexto, el noveno, y el décimo y mientras tanto hisagi y yo iremos desde el cuarto hasta el primero omitiendo en lo posible preguntas también iremos a la academia.

-¿Quedo claro o hay alguna duda?- hablo en un tono autoritario.

- Si quedo claro Kira pero y en caso de no encontrarlas ¿que haremos?- cuestiono renji.

-Bueno eso lo solucionaremos después- aclaro el

-Bien ¿por que no me cuentan que paso después que se las deje a cargo?, y yo les comentare por que me las dejaron a cargo- propuso matsumoto, siendo esta propuesta aceptada

_Flash back:_

_Era una mañana habitual en el décimo escuadrón hasta que se escucho un grito ensordecedor proveniente de la oficina principal_

_- MATSUMOTO- grito el ya no tan pequeño taicho de el décimo escuadrón – como es eso de que no has hecho tu papeleo estamos en plenas selecciones para nuevos subordinados y tu estas mas que atrasada- estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, tenia muchos compromisos y el hecho de cuidar a una pequeña no ayudaba en nada, en especial si esta era igual o peor de hiperactiva que su madre. _

_- Taicho cálmese por favor usted debe de entender que una mujer bella y joven como yo debe de salir a exhibir su belleza__, además para conservarme así debo de comprar muchas cosas y el papeleo solo me estresa más – hablo con un tono de niña mimada haciendo pucheros y restándole importancia al papeleo._

_Pero rápidamente observo a su taicho __con la cien sobresalida y palpitándole, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados; ahora si estaba muerta, pensó, pero pronto una increíble idea sobre como tranquilizar a su taicho querido y de paso librarse del papeleo ilumino su mente, y dijo – taicho, cálmese, estar estresado, solo lo hace ver más viejo y cascarrabias- esta vez la vena se le aumento y su puño ya estaba muy apretado_

_- mire tengo una idea, ya que usted esta cuidando de su adorada hija y haciendo el papeleo, que le parece si yo cuido de ella así estará mas relajado y va a acabar más rápido- Oh si, por la cara que ponía su taicho al parecer esto funcionaria, seria pan comido total que problemas traería cuidar a una pequeña de tan solo 4 años (no sabia lo que le esperaba)_

_*bien que matsumoto me proponga esto es señal de que se quiere librar del papeleo y claro como la mayoría de veces me tocaría hacerlo a mí, pero por otro lado mi mini-demonio no me ha dejado trabajar y que la cuide matsumoto me convendría mucho además de enseñarle una buena lecc__ión por tratarse siempre de librarse del papeleo*_

_-Bien matsumoto tienes al cuidado mi hija pero si algo le llegase a pasar te juro que esta vez te mato y no estoy de broma- aprobó la proposición de su teniente._

_Matsumoto chillo de __alegría después de todo se libró de el papeleo, además tendría que cuidar solo a una niña, así que prácticamente tendría un día libre *sake y compras aquí voy* _

_-Gracias taicho de inmediato voy a buscar a la niña- dijo y salio corriendo._

_-Matsumoto no sabes lo que te espera- dijo en un susurro __toushiro._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Pasadas unas horas después de haber encontrado a la pequeña y corretearla por medio seritei, caminaba tranquilamente por el noveno escuadrón cuando la pequeña grito_

_-MAAAAAMIIIIII- y salio a correr, rangiku solo le atino a decir – Yukiko ESPERA no corras- *muy tarde, valla niña hiperactiva* pensó mientras corría de nuevo en busca de la pequeña._

_-AHHHHHH Que horror es mucho papeleo no voy a salir de esta oficina- maldecía constantemente la capitana de cabellos negros; Justo en el momento que pensaba retomar a escribir, una ráfaga entro por su puerta y se tiro a su regazo gritando –MAMIII- la pequeña peliblanca la abrazo como sanguijuela._

_La capitana la miro con ternura y la abrazo diciendo – Mi pequeña como has estado- pero recordó algo y le pregunto - ¿No se supone que deberías estar con toushiro en estos momentos?-_

_La__ pequeña contesto de inmediato – Si pero papá menciono algo de mucho papeleo y otras cosas y me puso al cuidado de ran-chan- _

_Una gotita se le resbalo a su madre, *pobre rangiku no tiene idea de lo que le espera*, pensó._

_En ese momento llego rangiku agotada, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose en sus piernas –ahhh, Hola Karin-chan, por fin yukiko, aquí estas- _

_A lo que la pequeña respondió – NO, claro que no estoy aquí, lo que ves es una ilusión y esto es un montaje-_

_*Sarcástica como su madre* pensó y dijo –bien yukiko nos vamos__, karin-chan tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y no hemos de estorbar despídete y ya- *es claro que la puedo dejar aquí pero eso implicaría hacer papeleo, además los niños se cansan y se duermen* se auto consoló y convenció para no dejarla en ese mismo instante _

_- OK, sayonara oka-san- se despidió la pequeña de su madre, con un beso en la mejilla y un adiós con la mano se retiraron del escuadrón._

_-Pensar todo lo que han cambiado las cosas en estos años- susurro pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando entro hisagui con una montaña de papeles que le tapaba la cara y le dijo- taicho estos son mas papeles para firmar ¿Dónde los ubico?- ella miro con un tic en la ceja y exploto – Diablos como mierda pretendes que llene todo eso__, ahhh, no es justo, en que me metí por favor aclárenme en que carajos me metí- maldecía mientras se daba de a topes la mesa de su escritorio, su teniente la miraba entre asustado y compasivo, quería decir algo, pero lo mejor era no hablar si quería conservar su cabeza en su lugar, y como pudo salio rápidamente de ahí…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Después de salir del noveno escuadrón, perseguir a yukiko de nuevo, llegaron al sexto escuadrón se encontró con Hisana, la dulce mujer iba cargada de papeles e informes__, tan pesados eran que se tambaleaba, además de llevar a una pequeña a sus espaldas, todas estas observaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a yukiko salir como ráfaga, _

_* Y aquí vamos otra vez*, pensó rangiku, mientras cansadamente iba detrás de la pequeña a unos metros más delante de ella._

_-Hola Hisana-san__- saludo con respeto la pequeña haciendo una leve reverencia._

_La menuda mujer inclino su cabeza y con una tierna sonrisa saludo – hola yukiko ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto_

– _P__ues es que estoy de paseo con ran-chan y quise pasar a saludarla a usted y a sakura- dijo con una sonrisa angelical._

_-Hisana-chan ¿como estas?- saludo matsumoto con una sonrisa, esta vez no había corrido__, total su maquillaje se podía arruinar. _

_Hisana la saludo cortésmente,__ luego vieron una pequeña mata negra asomarse en la espalda de la mujer y saludar – Buenos Días matsumoto-san, hola yukiko- saludo decentemente la niña mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su madre._

_Matsumoto vio por fin un método de escape, ya no podía más, esa niña era más activa que su madre y eso era decir mucho, así que después de mucho reflexionar__, era mejor que quedara al cuidado de la hermosa hisana y ella tomaría un descanso, pero con lo que no contó fue con lo siguiente que le dijo hisana_

–_matsumoto-san se que no suelo pedir esta clase de favores pero podrías quedarte al cuidado de sakura, veras hay mucho papeleo y abarai-san ni byakuya-sama pueden solos__, así que los estoy ayudando; no me gusta, ver a sakura así de aburrida, viendo que eres tan responsable, ya que no solo acabaste tu papeleo si no que también en vez de descansar te ofreciste a cuidar a yukiko, te quería solicitar ese favor- si bien era cierto que hisana hablaba con matsumoto, pero no la conocía a fondo._

_Al oír esto a la "pobre" rangiku casi le da un colapso * Que piensa esta mujer, es cierto soy una mujer muy responsable, tierna y bella pero es que las DOS niñas, si separadas causan un caos total ¿Juntas?__, ¡Prontooo alguien sálveme de esto!*; la cara de matsumoto se cambio a una de total, terror ambas pequeñas la miraban tratando de mantener la compostura; la voz de hisana la saco de sus cavilaciones_

– _Rangiku de verdad si es mucho problema para usted__, tranquila yo cuidare a sakura- manifestó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro._

_Para matsumoto esto fue detonante, ¡por que hubo de tener tan buen alma!, – por su puesto que no es problema, Yo me encargo de ambas tú tranquila, sakura queda en excelentes manos- recito matsumoto; después de unas palabras de agradecimiento por parte de hisana, se dispuso a irse con las dos pequeñas._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_*Estas son unas de las fechas más pesadas para todos los escuadrones* pensaba byakuya mientras terminaba con la segunda pila de papeleo del día._

_E__n ese instante llego renji – kuchiki-taicho termine las terceras solicitudes es necesaria su firma, las próxima pila la trae hisana-san con su permiso- se retiro del lugar._

_A lo__s pocos instantes, entro hisana llena de papeleo, byakuya no tardo en pararse de su silla y ayudarla, hablaban animadamente, pero byakuya noto un detalle –hisana donde se encuentra sakura creí que estaría con tigo- cuestiono._

_-eso es cierto__, pero es que ella se veía muy aburrida, y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en este escuadrón, entonces me encontré con matsumoto-san, ella traía a yukiko, y como yo se que sakura y yukiko se llevan muy bien le pedí a marsumoto-san si la podía cuidar un momento y ella accedió- contaba hisana pero fue interrumpida por un dudoso capitán_

_- ¿no se supone que matsumoto tendría que estar haciendo papeleo?- cuestiono_

_-Creo que ella ya había acabado y creo que es muy responsable de su parte ayudar a su capitán a cuidar a su hija- __comento ella con una sonrisa_

_*En __definitiva hisana es muy inocente, ni por asomo sospecha que lo único que matsumoto trata de hacer era librarse de las labores en su escuadrón* pensaba el noble._

_-Esta bien que la cuide, mientras no la pierda de vista, no le veo problema, pero le llegase a pasar algo a sakura y matsumoto no vivirá para contarlo- manifestó._

_Para ese momento, iba pasando renji, cuando escucho esto solo le atino a pensar *pobre rangiku, de pasarle algo a esas dos pequeñas…pobre mujer*._

_0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Después de aceptar cuidar a la mas pequeña de la familia kuchiki, matsumoto no podía estar más agotada, había corrido cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos de la pequeña sakura, correteado a yukiko, evitando que se pelearan cada vez que habían insultos tales como: enana, noble estirada, copo de nieve, en fin, no podía más estaba exhausta, una idea surco su mente; Quien más para cuidar a esas niñas que rukia, ella tenia que lidiar con akemi y valla que conocía a esa niña, era la personificación de ambos padres, inquieta, terca, irrespetuosa y una gran actriz, en cuanto a caprichos se refería era una consentida, además, ichigo y rukia adoraban a sus sobrinos y ella no había descansado en todo el día._

_Llegado al quinto escuadrón, se encontraron con una muy atareada rukia, un estresado ichigo llenando papeleo._

_-ran-chan, yuki-chan, saku-chan siii al fin… ¿mami puedo ir con yukiko con sakura y con ran-chan es? que aquí estoy aburrida- dijo akemi haciendo leves pucheros._

_-Claro que puedes akemi-dijeron a la vez los padres_

_Matsumoto le dio un tic en la ceja, pero con una sonrisa semi-fingida acepto, después de todo, si no lo hacia era más que seguro que rukia no la volvería a secundar en nada, además se notaba el estrés de ambos_

_*De acuerdo cargo con dos, una más no es mucho o al menos eso espero* pensó ella._

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0_

_-Enana crees que akemi este bien con rangiku- cuestiono ichigo, con un deje de preocupación en su voz_

_-Supongo, por que, kurosaki-kun esta preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a su princesita-se burlo rukia, sabiendo lo sobre-protector que podía llegar a ser su esposo._

_-Calla y sigue trabajando, no tengo tiempo de discutir estupideces, tenemos mucho papeleo- dijo ichigo; rukia lo miro extrañada, pero al fin de cuentas él tenía razón, así que decidió no tocar más el tema y decidió seguir trabajando._

_-Pero eso si, si algo le llegase a pasar asesinó a matsumoto y dejo viuda a karin-declaro; rukia solo soltó un suspiro y siguieron trabajando._

_0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o_

_En un pequeño bar, en se encontraban tres fukitaichos y por su estado se denotaba lo borrachos que estaban_

_-Mi taicho me asesinará por esto, pero es que estoy muy cansado, además este será solo un receso de 1 hora nada más- aseguro un ya borracho hisagi_

_-el mió, hip, me dio permiso de tomarme un descanso, lo que sucede es que el no lo sabe, jajajajaja, hip-hip- decía un muy "prendido" renji_

_-Mi nuevo taicho se la pasa de borracho, y entonces, por que yo no podría tomarme unos cuantos tragos- aseguraba un "alegre" Kira_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Matsumoto, llevo a las tres pequeñas a un conocido pero pequeño bar, y en ese lugar se encontró a sus compañeros de sake, en ese instante no dudo ni un minuto en pedirles ayuda con las niñas, ella estaba cansada, necesitaba un nuevo maquillaje el que traía estaba todo corrido así que no dudo en ir hacia la mes donde se encontraban_

_-Hey -saludo la mujer, recibiendo algo parecido a un hola por parte de los otros_

_-puedo pedirles un favor- pregunto la mujer; ellos asintieron._

_-Cuidarían de estos pequeños angelitos por un tiempo mientras voy aun lugar, enserio lo necesito- pidió con leves pucheros y rogando para sus adentros que aceptaran_

_-porsh shu puesto ranghiksu- accedió hisagi, los otros asintieron en señal de aprobación_

_-Bien niñas, quédense aquí con hisagi, Kira y renji, mientras las tía ran vuelve-sentencio matsumoto _

_-siiiiiiii-afirmaron las niñas, mientras iban corriendo detrás de los hombres en la mesa…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Después de la partida de matsumoto los tres hombres se olvidaron de las pequeñas y siguieron con la bebida por tres horas más, las pequeñas al ver a los hombres que no podían ni con su Almá decidieron ir a explorar el seritei, haber que encontraban de emocionante, total ver unos borrachos tambaleándose no les agradaba nada._

_Al volver matsumoto y darse cuenta de la perdida los arrastro literalmente a una de las oficinas y ahí empezó todo_

_Fin del flash back_

_*0*0*0*00*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

**ok este fue el primer capitulo haganme saver si les gusto o no, acepto criticas constructivas; hasta el proximo cap**


	2. recuerdos: revivamos nuestra historia13

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**En este capitulo hago algunas aclaraciones de el primero y presento a los nuevos personajes de está historia…**

**Presentación de nuevos personajes:**

- Yukiko: una pequeña de 4 años, aunque su mente demuestre tener 10, sus ojos son negros onix, cabello blanco, piel color crema, estatura baja, demasiado hiperactiva, causara uno que otro estrago en esta historia, detesta que la llamen enana o se metan con su familia, es demasiado terca y orgullosa, cuando alguno de sus padres o los dos están fuera se comporta como su padre, adora el fútbol, es bastante rápida y ágil, solo es respetuosa cuando desea conseguir algo, quiere mucho a sakura y a akemi aunque muchas veces pelea con la primera por ser una "estirada" y una "princesita mimada", detesta los apodos y los abrazos de rangiku, adora a chappy cosa que no le agrada a su padre (n/a: explicare en otro episodio por que a su madre no le molesta).

- Akemi: un niña de 6 años y medio, suspicaz, astuta, terca, curiosa, alegre, inteligente, perezosa, y bastante chantajista cosa que siempre le funciona con su padre; es de estatura media cabellos naranjas con extraños destellos negros, ojos grandes y violetas, tez blanca, no le gusta que la molesten por su color de cabello, raras veces relaja su ceño fruncido, siente una gran admiración por su padre, su madre y su tío, es bastante caprichosa, se suele molestar por la sobreprotección de sus padres, adora ver como su madre le pega a su padre, es bastante apegada a su familia, le gusta chappy, más no tiene la obsesión que tiene su madre por el "muñeco orejón", suele poner en muchos aprietos a la gente, no le gustan las reglas, disfruta al ver los golpes provenientes de su padre hacia su abuelo, congenia mucho con yukiko, aunque quiere a sakura, no le gusta que sea tan mimada.

- Sakura: La más pequeña de todas contando con solo 2 años de edad, es tierna, responsable, muy respetuosa, frágil, una niña con muy buenos modales, muy femenina, bastante inteligente, muy mimada, obediente, curiosa, sus cabellos son negros azabaches, sus ojos son violetas oscuros, su color de piel es blanca cremosa, considera a su tío un gran idiota, reprende mucho a las personas cuando estas no son rectas y no siguen las normas, le gusta que cumplan todos sus caprichos, admira a su padre y sueña con ser fuerte, adora dibujar, los peluches y el rosa, discute mucho con akemi y yukiko ya que no son unas damitas, por su curiosidad se meterá en muchos problemas; adora a chappy, sus padres le dan gusto en todo, y vive muy apegada a ellos, a pesar de su corta edad es una niña bastante inteligente.

(N/a: a lo largo de la historia aparecerán nuevos personajes e iré describiéndolos por ahora solo las principales y las que mas aparecerán en la historia las aclaraciones irán en este cap que es una serie de flash back de los personajes)

Acabadas, ya las primeras tres pilas de papeleo y agotado de buscar a su teniente, byakuya se dispuso a tomar un respiro, este en definitiva era un día bastante agotador, algunos flash back retomaron su mente

_Flash back_

_Se hallaba, sentado en el escritorio, llenando el acostumbrado papeleo, cuando una gran explosión se escucho en el lugar, solo negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de un kurosaki?, solo se lamentaba el no poder matarlo, no quería dejar viuda tan joven a rukia, además se notaba que el bastardo la quería, y el no seria tan cruel de dejar a su sobrina sin padre a tan temprana edad, lo que no sabia era que esa explosión fue el comienzo de algo único._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Lo hicimos- dijo una exhausta rukia, después de todo acabar con esa clase de menos, siempre la dejaba bastante agotada_

_-Como siempre, enana- declaro ichigo –hey espera, ¿que mierda hay en ese lugar?, camina vamos a ver- observo el campo _

_0o0o0o0o00o0o0o_

_Rukia´s pov:_

_Seguí a ichigo a través del campo, el idiota había visto algo, si bien era cierto que podía ser muy distraído pero en cuestiones instinto era algo que rara vez le fallaba; rápidamente salí de mis cavilaciones al ver a un anciano, hey esperen conozco a ese anciano, ¿no es?..., no eso es imposible, eso seria como decir que un ser que solo he visto en los libros esta con…_

_- hola, tierra llamando a Rukia, enana ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Actúas mas extraño de lo normal-me dijo ichigo, por supuesto, el imbecil nunca ha visto un libro de historia, solo lo golpeo en la espinilla y exclamo – imbecil que no ves que estaba pensando…_

_-¿Tu piensas?- me dice en tono burlón, De acuerdo, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente; tenia mejores cosas que averiguar…_

_Rápidamente llegó, al lugar indicado por mí ahora inconciente compañero, y observo al anciano, lo ayudo a levantar -¿Cómo se encuentra señor?- pregunto en tono respetuoso_

_- Bien, muchas gracias, no solo por ayudarme a ponerme en píe si no también por ayudarme a escapar de ese repugnante menos- me agradeció, de inmediato me di cuenta en realidad era verdad, Bakkuraifu, el legendario espíritu, si no había más duda era el, pero lo que me dijo a continuación me dejo en shock_

– _Pequeña, en agradecimiento por tu ayuda, te ofreceré devolver a un alma a la vida, por su puesto debes de saber, que solo la puedo traer de vuelta si esta en realidad desease volver a la vida- ese ofrecimiento no me lo esperaba._

_Para ese momento llego ichigo, sentí su mano en mi hombro, en realidad no sabia que hacer, ¿a quien devolvería, solo tengo una oportunidad, quien después de la muerte desea regresar?, Me sentí egoísta en un momento ¡que diablos ichigo siempre ha estado ahí, me gustaría darle esa oportunidad! Volver a ver a su madre, eso seguro le quitaría tantos remordimientos, así que le digo _

– _Hey ichigo- me mira por unos instantes- mira el hombre que esta aquí a mi lado, es un espíritu legendario, y como muestra de gratitud me ha ofrecido devolver un alma a la vida, pero es solo si esta desea volver a vivir, o no ha reencarnado aún, y veras deseo darte esa oportunidad a ti- declare lo mas clara posible, cuando lo miro a los ojos, siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, -Imbecil, tras de que te doy mi regalo, tu me golpeas- le dije, pero lo siguiente, no me dejo ni siquiera soltar la sarta de insultos que tenia preparada_

_- Idiota, por que crees que yo quisiera eso; mira rukia lo que ya sucedió, sucedió, por más que lo deseara, traer de vuelta a mi madre me parecía imposible, y si lo deseaba era por que lo consideraba mi culpa, se que el sueño de mamá era vernos bien y no sufriendo, creo que ella esta ya en paz, además soy feliz y después del enfrentamiento con grand fisher y el poder escucharla de nuevo, me ayudo- escucharlo hablar de esa forma me alegro por gran parte y me ayudo a tomar mi determinación, se notaba que el idiota había madurado, ya no era el chiquillo que conocí, lo admiro, pero eso nunca lo diré en voz alta. _

_-He tomado mi decisión- le dije al anciano; este me miro me pidió que prosiguiera_

_-Quien deseo revivir es Hisana Kuchiki- por que pensé en ella es muy simple, desde el momento en que supe la verdad, quise saber quien era hisana, quien era mi hermana, como era, quería convivir con ella, sabia que ella deseaba conocerme, deseaba verme, sabia que murió muy arrepentida, conocía de antemano que mi hermano cada día sufría por su perdida, y deseaba verlo feliz, esas fueron sus razones._

_Observe al anciano, este blanqueo los ojos y empezó a llamar a mi hermana, le pidió que se levantara, para mi eso era una buena señal, ¿o no?, poco a poco abrió sus ojos solo esperaba la respuesta, y rogaba que fuera afirmativa_

_-Mi niña, la mujer acaba de levantarse y como gracia, puede ser fácilmente una shinigami como tú, descuida todo rastro de su enfermedad desapareció, para encontrarla puedes ir al distrito en el que naciste, ahí esta ella- dicho esto se despidió y se fue. _

_Me apresure a ir en compañía de ichigo, cuando al fin llegamos, la vi, mi hermano tenia mucha razón, era muy parecida a mí, observe a ichigo este me sonrió, al parecer noto mi ensimismamiento y me dijo – es igual de enana que tú- lo golpee y Salí corriendo a abrazar a mi hermana._

_Ella me saludo, conversamos amenamente durante el camino, le conté lo sucedido en estos casi 60 años fuera, claro que omití ciertos detalles como mi ejecución, la dureza de mi hermano, en fin muchas cosas que no deseaba que supiera, me pidió muchas veces perdón ¡Por dios no había nada que perdonar, tenia a mi hermana, era lo único que necesitaba!, cuando íbamos a llegar me pregunto algo que esperaba contarle más adelante_

_- ¿Rukia, dime quien es la persona que nos a acompañado en todo este trayecto?- cuestiono mi hermana, a lo cual le respondí sin dudar_

_- Recuerdas que te comente, de un humano al cual le di parte de mis poderes, y que se transformo en shinigami, pero que después descubrimos que este lo hacia porque su padre es isshin kurosaki- ella afirmo con la cabeza –Pues bien, ese shinigami sustituto es el que nos acompaña, se llama ichigo kurosaki, es actualmente el capitán del quinto escuadrón, mi capitán, esposo y padre de mi pequeña hija, y yo soy su teniente- mi hermana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, me abrazo, y me pidió conocer a su sobrina, acepte sin dudar, es mi hermana, no le negaría nada; seguimos hablando, el tema de mi hermano salio a flote con una pregunta de ella_

_-¿Cómo tomo byakuya-sama tu matrimonio con ichigo-san?- pregunto curiosa_

_- Muy bien- trate de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero el bocón de ichigo me contradijo _

_-Estas loca, enana no te acuerdas, que tu hermano casi me mata, estuviste a punto de quedar viuda antes de tiempo- Grandísimo idiota, lo golpeo, me insulta, y seguimos por un rato, pero noto a mi hermana mirándonos extrañada y decido parar._

_-De acuerdo el no se lo tomo muy bien, pero lo superamos y logramos casarnos- aclare, el idiota iba a hablar de nuevo, lo fulmine con la mirada, creo que entendió que si hablaba moriría congelado._

_- hermana etto… me preguntaba si ya habias pensado como hablar con mi nii-sama- cuestioné, en realidad ya quería ver la cara de mi hermano cuando se reencontraran._

_La observe, y la vi con sus ojos llorosos, me asusté, miles de ideas surcaron mi mente_

_- Rukia, no he pensado en nada de esto aun, es más tengo miedo de cómo reaccionara al verme, quiero saber si sigo estando en su corazón, y no se si me guarda rencor por dejarlo cuando más me necesitaba- Sus palabras calmaron mis dudas, solo me limite a sonreír, la mire con ternura – onee-san, mi nii-sama jamás te ha dejado de amar, el todos los días te recuerda, eres la única que le ha hecho reír, te extraña mucho- le dije, ella me sonrió, la note más animada, _

_- Y de pronto se le quite lo amargado, y deje de tratar de asesinarme en cada oportunidad que se le presenta- que ese cabezadura jamás se callara, me dispongo a golpearlo pero escucho cierta risilla contenida, volteo a ver a mi hermana, solo por eso se la voy a pasar._

_Fin de rukia´s pov_

OOOOOOOOOOOOo0o0o0o0o0o

_Al llegar al seritei, ya las dos hermanas ya tenían todo planeado, e ichigo era conciente de que si esto no funcionaba, no viviría para contarlo, así que se dispuso a poner en marcha el "plan casi-suicida de la enana" como lo denominaba el._

_Lentamente y titubeante, entro a la oficina de su ahora cuñado, valla que estaba temblando, se le notaba el miedo y es que nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que el estaba a punto de hacer *condenada enana, solo a ella se le ocurre crear esos "estupendos planes" y lo peor es que no pude decirle que no, es que usarme a mí de anzuelo, por favor que por lo menos hoy el mundo este de mi lado* pensaba y rogaba ichigo, renji lo miro con compasión, y es que el era consiente de lo que iba a hacer rukia, ella le pidió el favor a el, ¡pero que carajo, estaba a punto de ser padre, y si no lo mataba su taicho lo asesinaría su esposa, y no quería morir joven!; dijo a ichigo que ya podía pasar y salio corriendo de la oficina, era consiente de lo que iba a seguir a continuación y no quería vivirlo._

_Ichigo entró a la oficina de el noble este le pidió que tomara asiento, tomo un suspiro y comenzó con el plan_

_- Byakuya – el noble lo miro con desprecio, *excelente comienzo* se decía ichigo- como sabrás ya pertenezco oficialmente a tu familia- un tic en la ceja de byakuya, ichigo rogaba el no morir – y como tal quiero mis derechos como noble- hablo con tal convencimiento que el capitán estaba ya rojo de ira- y hablo monetariamente, por que, para nada me interesa llevar esa cara de estreñido que se gastan todos los nobles, además no me gustaría andarme creyendo lo mejor del mundo, cuando no soy nada, y peor aún, comportarme como un niño mimado, tonto y ególatra- Sabia que estaba muerto después de esto, más cuando sintió un potente reiatsu elevándose cada vez más, se disponía a correr cuando escucho_

_-KUROSAKI!, vuelve acá- saco a senbonzakura- corrió todo lo que las piernas le daban, debía llegar urgente a donde rukia, a la velocidad que en ese instante llevaba yuroichi estaría muy orgullosa._

_0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o_

_Llevaba media hora corriendo, estaba muy agotado, y seguía esquivando los pétalos de sakura que constantemente intentaban asesinarlo, y su muy "querida enana" no aparecía por ninguna lado, después de unos minutos vislumbro una pequeña cabecita naranja junto a dos negras ¡su salvación!, apresuro el paso escuchando a lo lejos los insultos de byakuya sobre lo bastardo que era y cosas como que rukia no lo merecía que no tenia honor, etc. Esto le recordaba el día de su compromiso con rukia._

_Una vez llegado al lugar, observo a akemi saludarlo y saludar a byakuya, su inocencia no la dejaba ver, que un poco más y quedaría huérfana de padre, paro en seco cuando sintió o más bien dejo de sentir pétalos de sakura tras de el, *¡Aleluya, byakuya al fin se dio cuenta! Ya estoy a salvo, condenada enana, nunca más accederé a un plan de ella*, Por fin pudo parar y respirar._

_- Byakuya-sama- Dijo esto casi en un susurro, aguardando la respuesta de su esposo._

_-Hi-Hisana- todavía no salía de su letargo, casi sesenta años sin verla, y ahí estaba, viva, rogaba por que no fuese un maldito sueño y que al tratar de abrazarla se desvaneciera, pero esta vez no fue el quien actuó, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, ella estaba ahí abrazándolo y llorando._

_-¿pero como?- fue lo único que pregunto, sentía la necesidad de saber quien fue la que la devolvió a la vida, quien fuese, le había devuelto su felicidad, y el haría todo para regresarle el favor._

_-Nii-sama, emm que hisana volviera a la vida fue obra de ichigo y mía- aclaro rukia, explico toda la historia a su hermano, este se sorprendía más con cada palabra dicha por ella. _

_- y después de eso, la verdad no sabíamos como decirle que yo había vuelto a la vida, así que a rukia se le ocurrió un plan para poder que usted se reencontrara con migo- termino de relatar hisana, complementando la ya contada historia de rukia._

_- veras nii-sama, es que la única forma de sacarte de la oficina es que o ichigo o renji te provoquen, le propuse a renji que te insultara o algo pero el no quiso, ichigo tampoco quería pero después accedió, lo que te halla dicho, créeme que no era cierto- Relato, esto lo hizo para salvarle el pellejo a su marido, sabia de sobra, que si no aclaraba esto, ichigo no saldría vivo, su hermano relajo su cara, y su esposo ya estaba a salvo, misión cumplida._

_-Byakuya-sama, lo extrañe mucho- le dijo tiernamente mirándolo a los ojos, sintió un nudo en la garganta, al fin, podría vivir lo que su enfermedad le arrebato y esta vez lo amaría el doble o más de lo que lo amó._

_-Yo también, hisana, yo también- acercaron sus cara poco a poco, rozaron levemente sus labios, reconociéndose, reencontrándose, afirmándose el uno al otro sus sentimientos, volvieron a besarse pero esta vez más intensamente, afirmándose el uno al otro que esta vez era un para siempre, que nunca, nada ni nadie lo separaría._

_Al presenciar esto ichigo le cubrió los ojos a su hija, era muy inocente, y byakuya estaba dando un espectáculo publico no apto para menores, según el, rukia tenia estrellas en sus ojos, su sueño se había hecho realidad, por fin sus hermanos iban a ser felices._

__...__

_Habían pasado ya 6 meses, desde la llegada de hisana, las cosas habían cambiado, ella se había vuelto una shinigami y había entrado a las filas del sexto escuadrón por obvias razones, su zampakutho era de tipo kido con elemento hierba, al parecer era de sangre tener las espadas más bellas, la de hisana era de un verde esmeralda con un negro puro que resaltaba su bordeado, pero no solo era bella también era muy poderosa por lo cual fue seleccionada como tercer oficial de la sexta división._

_..._

_La capitana del noveno escuadrón se caracterizaba por ser una de las más exigentes y fuertes, desde la traición de tosen, este escuadrón se había debilitado y no solo por eso si no por las constantes borracheras de su teniente, pero a la llegada de esta capitana todo se había puesto de nuevo en regla, además el hecho de ser una kurosaki, y de ser tan terca ayudo mucho._

_Karin iba en camino hacia los baños cuando escucho como alguien devolvía su desayuno o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba los sonidos, era estricta pero tenia alma, fue directo hacia los baños de donde provenían los ruidos, era el de mujeres para su suerte, entro y espero a que la persona saliera, tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio a hisana salir del lugar, su aspecto era pálido y al parecer no era la primera vez que le sucedía, la ayudo a mantenerse en pie y la llevó a los lavados para que se aseara un poco, si bien era cierto que ella solía ser poco curiosa, pero esta vez se atrevió a preguntar_

_-Hisana-san por que estabas vomitando, ¿te sientes enferma?- cuestiono._

_- No es nada, aunque si, me he sentido mareada los últimos días, y no tolero los alimentos que son preparados, pero creo que es por alguna indigestión- comento ella, sonaba convincente para cualquiera menos para ella, si algo podía decirse es que era bastante astuta, quiso descartar posibilidades y la primera de ellas fue un posible embarazo, después vendría una apendicitis, o cualquier cosa, ser enfermera de joven le ayudo mucho._

_- De acuerdo, quiero que me escuches y me respondas con asintiendo o negando, si has sentido esto o no- asintió,- comencemos, haber, dolores de cabeza-asintió- no toleras algunos olores, te resultan repudiantes algunos alimentos, te da sueño constantemente, no toleras el desayuno, te sientes mas irritada, mas sensible, y más estresada- a todos asintió, era más que suficiente, hisana seria madre, y ella fue la primera en enterarse._

_- Karin-san, todo esto es debido al estrés cierto- la cuestiono, lo menos que quería era enfermarse, justo cuando era más feliz. Karin negó con la cabeza le dio una sonrisa lo cual la tranquilizo un poco, todavía seguía preocupada por que podría ser, *si byakuya-sama, se enterara, seguro se preocuparía, y es lo que menos quiero* pensaba ella._

_- Hisana, de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste, no creo que estés enferma, o al menos yo no lo considero una enfermedad, mira todos los síntomas se deben solo a una cosa, yo ya pase por eso así que es un 70% seguro, lo que te sucede es que estas en embarazo- lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de el clima, ella nunca se ponía con misterios ni titubeaba; Hisana casi se desmaya en ese momento, ella embarazada, pero era casi imposible, los nacimientos eran la mayoría en casa noble, ella era una plebeya, era casi imposible, pero igual si era cierto, que alegría._

_- Lo-lo di-dices enserio- pregunto casi rogando por que fuese cierto, Karin asintió, no cabía de la alegría, la abrazó, las lagrimas vinieron a sus ojos._

_-ahora, como le dirás a byakuya, sin matarlo de un infarto- hisana soltó una risilla ante tal comentario, conocía de el sarcasmo y los comentarios irónicos de karin, y ella entendía a lo que se refería._

-_La verdad no lo se, pero se que esto que me esta pasando será una de nuestras mayores alegrías- ella se animo a preguntar sobre todo lo relacionado con un bebe, sentía mucha curiosidad y sabia que karin ya había sido madre._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0_

_En la oficina del sexto escuadrón estaban reunidos los capitanes del quinto, sexto, séptimo, octavo, décimo, onceavo y treceavo escuadrón, discutían sobre la prueba anual de resistencia de escuadrones, el capitán del sexto escuadrón interrumpió, cuando se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose al baño, era la cuarta vez en la reunión que le sucedió eso y el no sabia las razones._

_Salio del baño con la cara pálida y con un aspecto demacrado, los capitanes les recorrió un escalofrió al ver la cara del taicho de la sexta división._

_Ichigo no podía más contuvo la risa mucho rato, el orgulloso byakuya tenia un aspecto de no poder con su alma, soltó una carcajada, fue fulminado con una mirada, así que callo, no quería que le sucediera lo de hacia 6 meses, tomo su taza de té y antes de sorber vio como su taza era quebrada y todos los capitanes se quedaban mirando a byakuya_

_-Simplemente no soporto el olor del té- dijo y siguió la reunión en relativa calma_

_OOOOOOOO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Rukia, pasaba por los baños cuando escucho, a su hermana hablando con karin, escucho cuando le preguntaba sobre los bebes, y si su hermana estaba…, no aguanto más entro y la abrazo, se sentía tan feliz iba a ser tía, su hermana correspondió al abrazo._

_Pasaron unas horas y salio del lugar, entro a la oficina donde se encontraba su marido, lo vio con una pequeña cortadura, - Oye Ichigo, que te sucedió en tu mano- cuestionó._

_- Tu hermano, en definitiva creo que ya enloqueció- rukia lo miro mal, pero pidió el por que aseguraba aquello- es la verdad, enana hoy en la reunión quebró la taza donde bebíamos té simplemente por que no "soportaba el olor", al carajo, el adora el té, después, suspendió la reunión según el, por que se sentía indispuesto, el que es un adicto al trabajo, y por ultimo prácticamente parecía bulímico, vomitaba cada vez que podía- aseguro, pero pronto cayo en cuanta de algo, a el le sucedía lo mismo con el embarazo de rukia, si era cierto valla, se cobraría todo lo hecho por byakuya, y el sabia perfectamente como – enana, sabes si tu hermana esta embarazada- cuestiono_

_-Siii, ichigo voy a ser tía, estoy muy alegre y lo que me contaste me lo acaba de confirmar- Lo abrazó, estaba muy feliz, ichigo comprendió la felicidad de su enana, por ahora la venganza podrá esperar; para ese momento entro akemi, al ver esto no se cuestiono si no que simplemente se unió al abrazo._

_Ichigo podía garantizar que todo lo pasado había valido la pena, desde las situaciones tan bizarras, hasta las guerras, las batallas, los entrenamientos, sin todo eso, seguro en este momento seria ese adolescente sumido en culpas y sin ningún motivo por el cual vivir; ella, esa enana llegó a su vida para detener la tempestad en su interior, le mostró otro camino, y luego le dio una familia para proteger, no se arrepentía de nada y por primera vez no sentía culpas ni dolor._

__..._::_

_Hisana kuchiki se dirigía a la oficina principal del sexto escuadrón, después de una charla con karin y su hermana estas le habían dicho que lo mejor era decírselo ese mismo día, iba con paso firme y seguro, según lo que escucho se había terminado la reunión antes de lo acordado, antes de llegar pudo notar como el capitán del décimo escuadrón era jalado literalmente y llevado fuera por karin, al parecer este se dirigía a la oficina del sexto escuadrón, hisana sonrió, karin quería que ella le diera la noticia cuanto antes, e iba a hacer lo que fuese para que así fuera, valla determinación la de esa mujer._

_Siguió su camino, por fin había llegado, abrió la puerta pero no encontró a su esposo, decidió esperarlo; después de unos cuantos minutos byakuya salio del baño tenia su aspecto pálido y se notaba cansado, _

_- Byakuya-sama ¿se encuentra usted bien?- cuestiono la menuda mujer_

_-No es nada de que preocuparse hisana, solo creo que no toleré algún alimento de esta mañana- le sucedía lo mismo que a ella, rukia le comento que eso solía suceder, en una pareja que va a tener un bebe, le dio alegría y valor para decirle en ese momento la gran noticia._

_- Byakuya-sama, lo que usted tiene no es ninguna indigestión, esta mañana yo pensaba lo mismo, no es una enfermedad lo que pasa es que en nueve meses no vamos a ser solo los dos, va a entrar una nueva personita a nuestras vidas- listo, lo dijo, trato de ser lo más sutil que pudo._

_La cara de byakuya en ese momento no tenia precio, era de fotografía, la confusión y la alegría era la mueca que mostraba en ese momento, al cabo de unos segundos reacciono _

_-¿Lo que me di-dices es en serio?- cuestionó, hisana asintió, No lo podía creer, iba a ser padre, estaba orgulloso y muy feliz, se sentía completo, ahora amaba más que nunca a hisana, le iba a dar una familia; una sonrisa adorno su rostro, la cargo y la abrazó con tal delicadeza, ahora lo que menos quería era que saliera lastimada._

_- A partir de ahora te iras a la mansión y ahí reposaras, no quiero que trabajes por este tiempo- hisana iba a refutar pero el se lo impidió- no quiero que te opongas, debes de cuidarte, el ser que hay dentro de ti debe de crecer sano y fuerte, así que reposaras y si es necesario me encargare de ello- asintió con la cabeza, su esposo era muy terco, no le refutaría nada, sabia que el solo quería lo mejor para ella._

__:...__

_Momentos antes de que hisana llegara a la oficina:_

_En el despacho del sexto escuadrón se encontraba una mujer paseándose de un lado al otro parecía león enjaulado y por su carácter literalmente era así_

_*¡Que desespero, hisana no llega!, he tenido que ahuyentar a como 5 personas que quieren entrar a la oficina de byakuya, por fin la veo en el pasillo, es muy lenta para caminar que se apure, ¡oh no! Eso si que no, toushiro no lo arruinaras, enano de primaria he esperado mucho para que ella aparezca*, corrió hacia el capitán y como pudo lo detuvo en ese instante _

_Karin's pov:_

_- Toushiro- lo llamó, usare todo lo que pueda para que no arruine nada, me miró en esos instantes, maldición karin inventa una buena excusa para sacarlo de aquí._

_-¿Qué quieres karin?- cierto es que esta mañana habíamos discutido y prometí no dirigirle la palabra, pero primero esta lo de hisana._

_- Amm, toushiro necesito que me acompañes, tengo que resolver unos asuntos y no quisiera ir sola- Estupida, que clase de excusa es esa, me miro con desconfianza, a decir verdad esa ni me la creo yo_

_- Que estas loca o que, tengo que hablar con kuchiki-taicho, es algo urgente, y no tengo tiempo para nada ahora- maldito, ahora si, no aguanto más, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes y eso es lo que no tengo ahora PACIENCIA _

_- ENANO DE PRIMARIA, no me importa que mierda pienses hacer, nada impedirá que se dañe lo que por fin pude lograr, así que o te largas de aquí o yo misma te saco- explote, puede llegar a ser tan terco cuando quiere, OK al parecer el no me ayudara así que tocó a las malas._

_Me miro como si estuviera loca, no soporto más, lo tomo de lo primero que veo, la oreja, lo llevo a rastras hasta lo más lejos que puedo del sexto escuadrón._

_Llegamos hasta el décimo escuadrón, se soltó de mi agarre _

_- Que mierda te pasa, mira que llevarme prácticamente a rastras desde el sexto escuadrón hasta aquí, estas loca- lo mire con odio_

_- Sabes, si supieras en realidad lo que pasa, de seguro ni te importaría, por que en realidad lo que te importa es el trabajo y nada más- me miro con desprecio, es que es la realidad, no aguanto, más, es imposible ya para mi._

_- Creo que si tal vez, me contaras, lo entendería, pero eres tan orgullosa y solo piensas en ti misma y en lo que a ti te conviene- que solo pienso en mi misma, esta loco_

_- Sabes que, si eso piensas, me largo, has lo que se te venga en gana, y si me consideras tan mala pues descuida, buscare la manera de que no me vuelvas a ver- me duele lo que dije, el nunca me había dicho esto, pero si en realidad eso piensa, creo que lo mejor es largarme._

_- Has lo que quieras- me dijo, al perecer le vale lo que pase con migo, pues bien si eso es lo que quiere, lo haré._

_Me disponía a irme, no había más que decir, además estaba a punto de llorar, prefiero encerrarme, llorar todo el día y después marcharme lo más lejos posible, cuando escuche unos sollozos, no puede ser, estábamos tan metidos en nuestra discusión que no sentimos a la pequeña personita en frente nuestro,_

_- Tu, quieres que mamá se valla, y mamá tu quieres irte- nos pregunto, ¡que bien!, la habíamos jodido, ahora teníamos muchas cosas que hablar, miro a toushiro, al parecer ya se dio cuenta, no sabe que hacer, ahora el problema es como solucionar esto._

_- No yukiko, no es eso- para cuando estaba terminando, ella ya no estaba, sabia lo que sentía, vi una vez a mis padres pelear, no de esa forma pero igual cuando eres muy pequeña esta clase de cosas de afectan y mucho, tenia que arreglar esto cuanto antes, miro a toushiro este parece estar de acuerdo._

_- Tenemos que hablar- me dijo, sabia lo que significaba eso, pero podríamos esperar, no quería que algo malo le pasara a mi hija._

_- Ya lo se, y tenlo por seguro, lo haremos, pero primero me preocupa mas mi hija, así que lo mejor es buscarla- le dije, trate de sonar lo más seria y determinada posible, el asintió, y partimos a buscar a yukiko._

_Nos separamos para cubrir mejor la zona, estaba segura de que se fue a algún escuadrón, o al menos eso creía, escuche los gritos de una niña, diablos, sonaba como yukiko, corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas, llegue al lugar en unos cuantos segundos, la vi, estaba agitada, escapaba de algo, al parecer y por lo que sentía era de un hollow, no fui la única que lo sintió, vi a toushiro, basto una mirada para saber que haríamos; es hora de que muestres lo que sabes hacer, kasai no megami, empuñe mi zampakutho, sincronice como pude los movimientos con toushiro, atacamos al hollow, el maldito era rápido, recibí algunos cortes, no era común aquello, al parecer que yukiko estuviera en riesgo, afectaba mi concentración, y no solo eso el saber que mi hija estaba sufriendo, me afectaba aun más, y era peor el hecho de saber que era por mi culpa, y ahí esta otra cortada más, megami me recrimina mi actitud, mi subconsciente tiene toda la razón no suelo ser así, me concentro lo más que puedo y con dos ataques purifico al hollow, creo que de no ser por toushiro en este momento estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de mi distracción._

_- Yukiko, mi niña, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma- solo le digo eso y corro a abrazarla, el verla en peligro me asusto demasiado, me abraza también, está temblando, es claro que tiene mucho miedo, deshago el abrazo, la beso en la mejilla y la cargo, ella me sonríe y refugia su cabeza en mi cuello, puede que me ardan las heridas pero en este momento es lo de menos, observo la cara de toushiro, este se une al abrazó_

_- escucha bien, lo que dije no era enserio, ni lo esta mañana ni lo de hace unos momentos, lo que menos quiero es que te vallas, y no he conocido persona mas descuidad de si misma que a la que le estoy hablando, te preocupas por todos menos por ti misma y eso me da mucha rabia, mira esas heridas, no eran por que fueses incompetente es que estabas preocupada por nuestra hija, me enorgullezco de ti- me susurro, me ofendí, pero al mismo tiempo me alegre, me aferre más a el y solo deje que el tiempo pasara._

_Fin del karin`s pov_

__...__

_Pasados ya casi nueve meses de la noticia del embarazo de hisana, de la celebración de toda la familia por la llegada de un nuevo primogénito a la familia, aunque desconocido el sexo del bebe todos aseguraban que seguiría el legado de primogénitos en el clan, la celebración no prescindió de detalle alguno, durante el tiempo ya transcurrido hisana se la paso en la mansión bajo todos los cuidados, constantemente recibía las visitas de las mujeres shinigami, en esas visitas mataba el tiempo, su vientre crecía y cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse en pie, su embarazo no había sido tan traumante como según le había dicho rukia, solo había tenido unos cuantos antojos, que por supuesto eran cumplidos, y tan solo unos pocos cambios de humor, pero había pasado su embarazo con relativa calma, en ese momento se hallaba sentada hablando con rukia, rangiku y karin, la segunda estaba huyendo del papeleo, se hallaban hablando_

_- Hisana-san ¿Cuánto ya tienes de embarazo?- preguntó karin_

_- para ser exactos nueve meses- dijo ella _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono matsumoto_

_- por que acabo de romper fuente- dijo con tranquilidad_

_- Claro, espera ¿QUEEEE?- se sorprendió rukia, las demás también comprendieron_

_Se pararon velozmente, y llamaron a uno de los sirvientes para que avisara a byakuya, sobre el nacimiento del bebe, cargaron a hisana, y con toda la velocidad posible fue llevada al cuarto escuadrón._

__...__

_El sirviente iba en camino hacia el sexto escuadrón cuando se encontró a ichigo, este lo detuvo_

_- Hey, por que vas tan rápido, que algo pasó en la casa de byakuya- le pregunto un intrigado ichigo_

_- No, no es eso kurosaki-taicho, lo que sucede es que la señora hisana esta a punto de dar a luz a su bebe- informo el sirviente_

_-Mira, yo le daré la noticia a byakuya tu ve a ver en que puedes ser útil- ordeno ichigo, el sirviente emprendió de nuevo una carrera para llegar a la mansión_

_Ichigo corrió hasta la oficina del sexto escuadrón, al llegar renji le advirtió sobre que el capitán se hallaba en reunión y que no se le ocurriera interrumpirlo, pero como es raro este no presto atención a las advertencias y entró; cuando interrumpió pudo ver a los taichos de la onceava, treceava, y décima división reunidos, eso era lo de menos_

_- Kurosaki, con que motivos osas a irrumpir una reunión, de esa forma, sin siquiera anunciarte- cuestiono el noble_

_- y crees que en este momento importan tus jodidos protocolos, cuando tu hijo esta a punto de nacer- le informo ichigo, el noble inmediatamente suspendió la reunión y salio de prisa al cuarto escuadrón._

_- Y ustedes que hacen mirándome, dejen esa cara de retrasados y muévanse- lo dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias, vio la vena en la cara de toushiro, y la cara de sádico de kempachi, se arrepintió de sus palabras_

_- emm, creo que en vez de pensar en asesinarme deberían pensar en ir al cuarto escuadrón a ver a byakuya- trato de salvar su vida, le funciono, por el momento._

__...__

_Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre paciente, certero y calculador, solía aguardar con paciencia una noticia, no se desesperaba con facilidad por eso, en los instantes del nacimiento de su hijo, era irreconocible para la mayoría de los presentes, cada enfermera que pasaba era interrogada sobre el estado de su esposa, y cada minuto se le apreciaba más desesperado._

_Habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que hisana fue transportada al cuarto escuadrón, todos aguardaban prontas noticias, en ese momento salio yuzu, todos la aguardaron con preguntas sobre el estado de salud de la mujer y sobre el nacimiento del bebe_

_- Hey yuzu, ¿Hisana-san ya salio de trabajo de parto?- cuestiono karin_

_- Eso era precisamente lo que venia a informarles a todos, El trabajo de parto ha resultado exitoso, la bebe nació sin complicaciones y la salud de ambas es muy buena- aclaro yuzu._

_Habían escuchado bien, una niña, ¿el legado de primogénitos se había roto?, el clan kuchiki no lo podía creer aquello; pero a quien menos le interesaba tal cosa era al padre, el estaba feliz, había resultado bien, ahora ya tenia una familia, todos los presentas lo felicitaron._

_Byakuya fue el primero en pasar al cuarto de su esposa, la vio ella tenia en sus brazos una pequeña cabecita negra que dormía placidamente en su pecho, parecía tan calmada, en ese momento juro protegerlas a ambas y quien se atreviera a hacerles un mínimo daño sufriría las más terribles consecuencias._

_- Byakuya-sama, por favor, siga, quiero que la conozca- le pidió hisana, el de inmediato se aproximo a la cama._

_Acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, admiraba cada pequeño detalle, era pequeña, su cabecita era con ciertos mechones negros, se veía tan frágil y dulce._

_- Ha pensado en cual será su nombre- pregunto hisana_

_- Sabes, me gustaría que se llamara sakura- le dijo, no había necesidad de explicar un porque, ellos sabían a la perfección su significado, para ellos significaba la unión de sus destinos, su historia, y esa pequeña seria de ahora en adelante un nuevo motivo para seguir, una nueva historia para vivir. _

_Fin del flash back_

A partir de ese momento comenzaron nuevas cosas, sus vidas cambiaron por completo pero todo valía la pena, por que cada vez que el apreciaba sonreír a su hija, o compartía un nuevo momento con su esposa, le hacían convencerse más de que todo había valido la pena, pero en este momento después de todos esos recuerdos, cayo en la cuenta de que prácticamente había pasado más de una hora.

Donde estaría su hija en esos instantes, desde que la dejó al cuidado de rangiku no aparecía por ninguna parte y dentro de unas cuantas horas se marcharían, pudo apreciar a su esposa trabajando, se dispuso a terminar más papeleo, arreglaría cuentas con su teniente después, ahora solo quería terminar rápido y poder ir de nuevo a su casa a disfrutar con su familia.

Una pregunta surgió por la mente de ambos padres ¿Dónde estaría sakura en estos momentos?

**Fin de la primera parte de este cap, al parecer el cap original me ha salido un poco extenso y por ende lo dividiré en 3 partes, Gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegraron, no se olviden de pasar y dejar review.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**Bakkuraifu megami: dios dador de vida, es de la mitología japonesa, encontré ese texto en un viejo libro de décimo, y me gusto el nombre.**

**Kasai no megami: es diosa del fuego, me gusto ese nombre y la elegí para la zampakutho de karin.**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado.**


	3. Recuerdos: Reencontrarnos y encontrarnos

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece **

**Segunda parte de este capitulo, Gracias a todos los que comentaron. Cada una de las partes de este capitulo cuenta las historias de cómo fue la unión de las parejas principales, les servirá para guiarse con las historia.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Reencontrar a algo o a alguien que hemos perdido, nos hace apreciarlo más, y tomar el valor para decir lo que callamos, o reconocer lo que por orgullo jamás admitimos"- Lo admitía, su testaruda hermana tenia toda la razón, recordaba cada palabra dicha por ella, eso y la separación por 17 meses con la enana, le había servido mucho para poder dejar de ser tan cabezadura, orgulloso y admitir de una vez todo lo que se había guardado durante todo este tiempo. Esa enana había calado hondo en su corazón, a ella le debía todo, y a ella le había entregado todo.

Como si de un llamado se tratase, entro a su oficina, le dejo unos papeleos, no hubo la necesidad de pedirle que se quedase, ella lo comprendió con tan solo mirarse, así eran ellos, en su vida sobraban las palabras, ellos entendían con sus miradas. Ella recordó aquella vez que se reencontraron, esbozo una sonrisa, el lo noto y ella le dijo

- Oye, recuerdo que cuando nos reencontramos en la batalla contra tsukishima, cuando te vi, llorabas como nenita- lo molesto, por que para ellos, no había una pelea enserio, era algo que tenían como costumbre y por muy extraño que parezca, los sacaba de la monotonía. El simplemente la miro de mala gana, pero sin querer ese comentario los llevo a tantos recuerdos, sus batallas juntos, su nueva historia y todo lo que afrontaron…

_Flash back:_

_Aizen, Arrancar, Menos, Hollows, Tsukishima, Ginjou, y contando, se podía decir que después de la derrota de estos, su vida estaba en relativa paz, todavía exterminaba hollows, pero por lo menos estos no eran tan concentrados como la ultimas veces, para ese entonces podía decirse que volvía a ser feliz, recupero sus poderes, rukia reapareció en su vida, y al final de cuentas los lazos tal cual como había dicho ella, no fueron del todo rotos, después de la dura batalla, sus hermanas y todos los afectados recuperaron sus verdaderos recuerdos, y claro hubo mucho que explicar, pero así y todo estaba feliz, no sabia como pero para estos momentos, el tiempo pasaba más rápido y eran más agradables todos los momentos que pasaban._

_Después de la pelea definitiva, de la recuperación de todos, y a petición del capitán comandante, rukia se quedó de nuevo e karakura, según para exterminar o detectar nuevas posibles actividades, aunque seguía yendo constantemente a la sociedad de almas para cumplir sus deberes como teniente del treceavo escuadrón, después de 17 meses no es que las cosas hallan cambiado mucho para ese par, seguían discutiendo, como un antiguo matrimonio, y eran igual de inmaduros que dos niños chiquillos, ella seguía quedándose en la casa de los kurosaki, a pesar de conocer la historia de isshin, este la acepto, y siguió tratandola como a su tercera hija; ichigo y su padre seguían con las mismas peleas e isshin recibiendo los mismos golpes pero podía decirse que ichigo sentía cierta admiración hacia su padre._

_Era de mañana, como era común, en la casa kurosaki se escuchaban, gritos, golpes, insultos, maldiciones, amenazas de muerte, los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a esto, después de todo eran mas de 13 años en lo mismo, no se podía esperar menos._

_- Ya cállate de una vez viejo, madura de una buena vez- este era el grito de una de las gemelas de los kurosaki, se escucho un golpe y a continuación un llanto fingido proveniente del patriarca de la casa, todo comenzó gracias a los comentarios absurdos acerca de si el llegaría a conocer alguna vez nietos _

_-Oh, Masaki, ¡que he hecho!, nuestra hija jamás se enamorara, ni nos dará nietos, ¡querida!,la única esperanza es yuzu, ella y su hermano son un caso perdido- lloraba frente al póster, Karin lo miro con un tic en la ceja, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer, para ese momento se vio bajando a ichigo y rukia, por la apariencia de el primero parecía que acabaron de discutir, y esto fue confirmado al oírlos,_

_- Enana, no tenias por que haberme pegado, es más admítelo tengo la razón, gracias a tu adicción a ese inmundo muñeco, me dejaras en banca rota, antes de llegar a la universidad- le decía el chico con extraños cabellos naranjas._

_- Te digo que le dejes de decir inmundo, chappy no es feo, es hermoso, además, no te dejare en banca rota, después de todo tu padre siempre te da dinero- le contradijo esta, mientras le daba otro puntapié._

_-Eres una marimacho- afirmo este- Y tú un imbecil, además de cabezadura y un completo tacaño- lo miro con desprecio_

_- enana- espeto el_

_- idiota- se defendió ella_

_- naranja parlante-_

_- medio metro-_

_- kilómetro parado-_

_- demonio en miniatura_

_- y muy orgullosa de serlo, cabeza de pincho- se quedo sin argumentos, de nuevo la enana le ganaba en una de sus acostumbradas peleas, sin más que decirse bajaron a la mesa y ante las miradas atónitas de sus familiares, tranquilamente se sentaron a comer, hubo un par de peleas, y se marcharon a la escuela._

__

_Después de una jornada dura de exámenes sorpresa planeado por algunos maestros que los detestaban, se disponía a llegar a su casa, estaba harto de la preparatoria, por suerte dentro de 5 meses terminaba este difícil ciclo, aunque ni siquiera se le asomaba por la mente que carrera tomar. _

_En esos momentos había algo que no lo dejaba en paz y esa era la actitud de rukia desde que regresaban del instituto, no le hablaba y evitaba contacto con el, no era que le importara, al demonio claro que le importaba, necesitaba saber ya que era lo que le sucedía a rukia, entraron a su casa, y la vio salir prácticamente huyendo hacia e cuarto de karin, últimamente ese par eran intimas, dejo todos estos pensamientos atrás y se dispuso a estudiar._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o_

_Escapo tan rápido como pudo de las preguntas que de seguro le haría ichigo, y es que de verdad para estos momentos su mente estaba vuelta un caos total, desde que lo volvió a ver todos los sentimientos se habían multiplicado y lo poco o mucho que sintió por el había crecido, quería saber que era lo que sentía ya; no era como la admiración que sentía por kaien-dono, o el aprecio que sentía por su taicho, ni tampoco la amistad que sentía por renji, o el cariño que sentia por su nii-sama, era muy confuso, no sabia que hacer, lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en preguntarle a karin, últimamente se sentia muy en confianza con ella, era una chica demasiado similar a ella y eso la hacia sentir en confianza, al verse en frente del cuarto de la chica toco la puerta, escucho unos leves quejidos, y luego algunas maldiciones, se rió por lo bajo, al parecer estaba durmiendo, y una de las cosas en las cuales se parecían era en que tenían un muy mal despertar, al fin ella abrió la puerta, confirmo sus sospechas, estaba muy dormida, la vio removerse un poco los ojos e invitarla a pasar, entro y se dispuso a hablar con ella._

_- Bueno rukia, que tanto quieres, por que venirme a interrumpir de mi sueño y a juzgar por tu cara, puedo ver que quieres hablar con migo- sentencio karin, valla que la conocía bien esa niña, opto por lo más fácil y fue el hablar con ella._

_- Veras, es que últimamente he sentido que todo ha empezado a cambiar, los sentimientos por una persona en específico- estaba hablando pero fue interrumpida_

_- Y esa persona ¿no es por casualidad mi hermano?- cuestiono ella, rukia asintió con_

_La cabeza._

– _Sabes, no me parece raro que las cosas entre los dos hallan comenzado cambiar con el paso del tiempo, y después de no verse por esa cantidad de tiempo y reencontrarse de esa manera, además de recordar todo lo pasado por ambos, es muy común que nuevos sentimientos nazcan, si es que no estaban ahí antes, mira ni entenderé muy a fondo lo que sientes por mi hermano, pero lo único que se es que no eres la única que le pasa eso, estoy casi segura de que mi hermano esta pasando por lo mismo, y ambos por ser tan tercos e infantiles, no ven que todo a su alrededor cambia, o es mas, ni ha cambiado solo que ahora es más fuerte, lo importante aquí es que tu se lo hagas ver, te empezare a ayudar en eso, si tienes en claro lo que sientes- manifestó karin; ¿Cómo era posible que la supiera leer tan bien?, que si tenia claro que era lo que sentia, no exactamente, y como que ichigo sentia lo mismo ¿de que putas hablaba?, ¿como era que los humanos supieran que sentimientos tenia otra persona?, y lo mas importante como haría para saber que sentia en realidad por ichigo, según algunos manga que leyó si le comentas a tus amigas tus dudas ellas te ayudaran a resolverlas, y pues podía considerar a karin como a una amiga, y de todas las que ella tenia se podía decir que era la mas madura, así que se aventuro a preguntar._

_- Pero ¿Cómo se que es en realidad lo que siento por tu hermano?- cuestiono ella_

_- OK, esto será mas difícil de lo que creí- dijo con desgano y un toque de pereza, pero rukia sabia que la iba a ayudar._

_- haber, emmm, mira soportarías que mi hermano, estuviera con otra chica, soportarías verlo con alguien más en una relación sentimental, que no fuese con tigo- pico, ella, si bien sabia que no había más doloroso para una chica que ver a alguien que quiere con otra persona que no fuese ella, además a leguas se notaba que rukia era una mujer celosa._

_- Claro, que no, ese bastardo no seria capaz de hacerme eso- que fue todo eso, el solo hecho de ver a ichigo con otra así fuese en su mente le resultó, muy doloroso, eso en parte despejó un poco su hasta ahora confundida mente._

_- Y ¿Por qué no seria capaz? Hasta donde yo se ustedes dos no tienen absolutamente nada, solo una gran amistad, ichi-nii no es que sea feo, además, en el tiempo que no estuviste, tenia una cola de admiradoras, quien quita y le llegue a gustar alguna- sabia muy bien que se seguía en estos terrenos de los celos, y jugando con rukia de esa manera, podría pasarle dos cosas a su hermano, la primera que rukia reaccionara, fuese y le dijera las cosas como son, sus sentimientos y todo, y la segunda que fuese castrado, o muerto por un ataque de rabia de la kuchiki, karin rogaba por que fuese la primera._

_- Eso no puede ser, ese imbecil no seria capaz de hacerme eso, el no puede, y como que no somos nada, el y yo somos, somos- a estas alturas no tenia ya en claro cual era su relación con ichigo, pero lo que le decía karin era insoportable para ella, el solo imaginarlo con otra, ¡mataría a la zorra que se le acercase!_

_- somos ¿Qué?, esta claro que no soportarías con otra chica, pero eso no ha aclarado tus sentimientos- cuestiono, rukia afirmo, - pero bueno para evitar eso ¿serias capaz de irte de nuevo para siempre a la sociedad de almas?- rukia lo negó, en que estaba pensando, ahora no se sentía capaza de dejar este mundo de nuevo, si cada vez que se iba le resultaba doloroso, aunque fuese por un tiempo, en estos momentos no seria capaz de marcharse y dejar todo lo que la ataba a este mundo_

_- bueno, ya entendí, respuesta negativa, pero y que tal si fuese ichi-nii el que decidiese irse- con aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón se encogía, y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, sufrió mucho esos meses si el, y ahora que el la dejara seria muy doloroso, negó lo mas fuerte que pudo, cerro y apretó sus ojos, ya tenia un poco en claro que era lo que sentia, pero la ultima pregunta se lo termino de aclarar todo._

_- De acuerdo, ya se que no soportarías verlo con otra persona, que serias incapaz de irte de nuevo, y que no soportarías verlo marchar, ¿pero, sientes eso solo con el, o con todas las personas que aprecias o que ocupan un espacio importante en tu vida?- solo con el, a otras personas, las dejaría ir, después de todo, podría hablarse con ellas en alguna ocasión; pero se sentia incapaz de vivir sin el, en estos momentos, solo lo quería a el, solo deseaba estar con el, solo lo AMABA A EL, ya estaba todo claro, toda la confusión sentida no era más que eso, un amor hacia el idiota cabeza de naranja, solo a ese imbecil, a nadie mas._

_- Sabes, no es necesario que me cuestiones más, entiendo en realidad que era mi confusión y es que me he enamorado de tu hermano- benditos sean los mangas, si que tenían la razón, hablar con karin, fue bueno y le sirvió para saber que era lo que sentia._

_- Al fin, Ahora solo me queda un idiota para abrirle los ojos, y luego que los dos estén juntos será muy sencillo- se abrazaron, pero un ruido proveniente de la sala las hizo separarse, rieron por lo bajo, al parecer el mayor de los kurosaki estaba siendo "saludado" por su muy querido hijo_

_- Bajemos a la sala antes de que quede huérfana de padre, sin yo ser la responsable- comento, ambas rieron de nuevo, salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la sala._

_Lo siguiente que vieron fue a ichigo con venitas en su frente, a su padre llorando y diciendo incoherencias en el póster de su madre, y a yuzu avisando que la cena estaba lista._

_0oooo0oooo0_

_Se encontraban cenando tranquilamente, rukia fue la primera que se paró, y se marcho a su habitación, dio gracias por la comida y se retiro, para karin fue prefecta la oportunidad,_

_- Oye ichi-nii- ella le llamo_

_- ¿Ahh?, sii dime karin- el reacciono, estaba pensando mucho en rukia últimamente, necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía_

_-sabes que hoy en la mañana me puse a pensar que al reencontrar a alguien que hemos perdido, nos hace apreciarlo más, y tomar el valor para decir lo que callamos, o reconocer lo que por orgullo jamás admitimos- esa fue la indirecta, más directa que nunca antes le halla dicho a alguien, y si su hermano no la entendía era o muy bruto o muy despistado._

_- creo, que tienes razón y todo pero ¿que carajos me estas hablando?- se fue de espaldas al escuchar a su hermano, podría ser un gran shinigami o lo que sea pero era una total bestia._

_- ichi-nii no es por nada pero un completo idiota- negó con su cabeza, y se marchó a su habitación, dejando a un asombrado ichigo_

_0oO0o0o0oooOO_

_Por que su hermana le dijo eso, era extraño lo que le decía y justo hoy, en esos momentos de decirle aquello, se le vino solo una imagen a la mente, Rukia. Se cuestiono a si mismo, el por que se sentía ten extraño, que tantas cosas podrían suceder en tan poco tiempo como para estar tan confundido, esta clase de cosas nunca le habían sucedido…_

_0o0o0oooooo_

_Ya había pasado una semana, y con ese par no había pasado nada, pero ella había tratado de ayudar en lo que más podía, y si no resultaba nada pues lo dejaría todo a manos del destino._

_Eran ya las 9:00 PM, no había nadie en su casa, salvo 2 imbeciles que no se dan cuenta de algo ni aunque esto se les pavoneara en las narices, su hermana estaba en casa de algunas amigas, su padre había salido de viaje, seria más simple de lo que creería, ya lo había hecho, muchísimas veces, nadie nunca descubría donde se iba en las noches o cuando decidía no asistir a clases, todas estas cosas, comenzaron a partir del momento en que su hermano perdió sus poderes, ella quería proteger a sus seres queridos, así que le pidió a urahara, ese sombrerero loco, que la entrenara para ser shinigami; era cierto que no podía desaparecerse durante tanto tiempo como lo hizo su hermano cuando se convirtió en shinigami, así que ella lo tomo con calma, escapándose ya sea en las noches o en algunas jornadas escolares, para ella las clases podrían llegar a ser bastante aburridas, y más si te toca con unos profesores que al parecer están dementes._

_Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, se escabullo en las ventanas, y logró su cometido, se escapo de nuevo de su hogar._

_0oooo0oool_

_- Mierda, no entiendo nada, ninguna de estas ecuaciones me cuadran- refutaba el shinigami sustituto, trataba de estudiar para el parcial, que le correspondía para el día siguiente, y no solo estudiaba por el si no por cierta enana que en vez de estudiar estaba en su habitación leyendo mangas, o dibujando alguno de sus inmundos muñecos._

_Al final se dio por vencido, y decidió guardar su cuaderno en su mochila, era lo más conveniente para el, abrió su armario y lo siguiente que sucedió no se lo esperaba_

_0oooo0ooo0oo_

_Estaba cansada, no lograba concentrarse en ningún manga, no había nadie en la casa, a excepción de ichigo, karin y ella, se sentía aburrida, no supo cuando pero el cabeza de naranja comenzó a ocupar todos sus pensamientos, era insoportable el tener a quien más quieres y no poder decirle lo que sientes por el, la pregunta era ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Y si lo tomaba a mal?, ¿Qué seguiría después?, escucho alguna vez a alguien que dijo "si no arriesgas no ganas" además no era ella la que pregonaba y exigía valor, ¡que irónico!, suspiro, no supo como pero reunió el valor necesario para hacer lo que iba a hacer._

_Entro al cuarto del cabezadura, y quiso decir algo pero lo notaba tan concentrado que decidió esperar, abrió la puerta de el armario donde alguna vez había dormido, le trajo muchos recuerdos, y la nostalgia se manifestó en su mirada, sacudió la cabeza y se metió a ese lugar, hablaría con el en el momento que se desocupara; lo escuchaba insultar la materia, insultar los libros, en definitiva lo que estaba estudiando al parecer era complicado, se burlo de el para sus adentros, en realidad no le importaba, ella solo se dedicaba a copiar las tareas y los exámenes de el, eso no ocupaba una de sus prioridades, la verdad le daba igual._

_Sintió que cerraron fuertemente las puertas y luego, escucho los pasos de el acercándose, era extraño pero se sentía acorralada y nerviosa, abrió la puerta y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue pegar un chillido de sorpresa._

_0o0o0o0ooooooo_

_- AHHHHHHHHHH- fue el grito que escucho, vio a rukia en su armario, esperen ¡¿Qué hacia rukia en su armario? _

_- ENANA, ¿Qué haces aquí?- si bien el también se asusto, ver a rukia gritando, en su armario era algo que alteraba los nervios, además de el hecho de no conocer en que momento era que ella se coló en su habitación de esa manera._

_- Idiota, no me asustes, ni me grites de esa manera- declaro ella, pero se calmo, lo que menos quería, era pelear con en esos momentos._

_- Ya, esta bien, pero dime ¿Cómo carajos te metiste en mi habitación?- cuestiono_

_- Ichigo, eres tan distraído que ni te diste cuenta que hace mucho rato estoy en tu cuarto, en verdad puede atacarte un hollow y ni te das por enterado- le refuto ella_

_- Cállate, además, me tomaste por sorpresa, y dime quien no se asustaría al ver tu cara- le batalló el._

_-¿Qué dices imbecil?_

_- Lo que oyes, enana_

_- cara de perro_

_- enana plana y sin gracia_

_- pelos de pincho_

_- mandona_

_- terco_

_- fastidiosa_

_- Niñato_

_- Vieja aburrida_

_- ¡Ya basta!- de muevo estaban peleando, no se supone que le venia a decir lo que sentía, por que era tan difícil tener una conversación civilizada con el._

_Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, no estaban disgustados, pero lo que si pasó, fue que con el pasar de la pelea habían juntado mucho sus caras y ahora prácticamente se rozaban, ninguno quería separarse, se juntaron poco a poco hasta que el espacio entre ellos fue nulo; ambos comprendieron lo que sentían, y el saberse correspondidos les alegró aun mas, un beso que al principio fue tierno al poco tiempo se torno apasionado y fogoso, mientras ambos exploraban la cavidad gustativa del otro, jugueteaban con sus lenguas, las manos pasaron de estar quietas a tomar parte de la situación mientras ella jugueteaba con sus cabellos, y el abrazaba su cintura estrechándola más hacia el, era cierto que ninguno tenia experiencia en ese tema, pero juntos aprendían velozmente, si en este momento alguien los viese aseguraría que parecían viejos amantes, solo separaban sus labios para tomar oxigeno. _

_Los besos siguieron con un rumbó hasta ahora desconocido para ambos, y para esos momentos ya no eran solo los labios los cuales eran acariciados, las manos parecían tener vida propia al recorrer el cuerpo de el otro, añoraban este momento, el momento en el cual no solo unirían sus cuerpos si no sus almas, con cada caricia, con cada beso demostraban y recordaban todo lo vivido, el le agradecía a ella el hecho de haber detenido la lluvia de su alma, por ser la primera mujer capaz de levantarlo, de darle motivos para vivir, de sacarlo de su indiferencia, ella le agradecía a el por quererla por quien es, por sacrificarse por ella, no por un apellido o por un rango, por alegrarle cada momento de su vida, por convertirse en su confidente, por dejarla ocupar un espacio en su vida; se recostaron en la recamara, ambos se miraron a los ojos y dejaron escapar una risilla, recordaban las veces que el le reclamaba por meterse en su cama, por sentarse en ella, o por invadir su espacio personal, y ahora ambos estaban seguros que el no la dejaría salir de esa cama, y ya no existiría el espacio personal retomaron el beso, la luna, la misma luna que cuando se conocieron, acompaño su primer encuentro._

_0oooooo0_

_Eran casi las 6:00 AM, regresaba cansada, por suerte para ella ni su padre, ni su hermana habían llegado, lo que quería decir que tendría el día libre, dormiría toda la mañana, desayunaría todo lo que más pudiera, entrenaría fútbol; subió las escaleras, se adentro en su habitación, todavía podía sentirse la presión espiritual elevada, sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer no era la única que no asistiría a clases._

_0oooo0oooo_

_Despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol colarse en su cara, todavía asonsada por el reciente despertar tomó las sabanas, pero sintió que algo mucho más grande que ella la estaba abrazando inmediatamente los recuerdos llegaron como torbellinos a su mente, se ruborizo al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, pero era conciente de ello y no se arrepentía de nada, todavía se sentía cansada así que decidió acurrucarse en el pecho de el imbecil que le robó el corazón._

_A los pocos momentos (N/A: cuando uno duerme se le pasa el tiempo muy rápido XD), sintió como la removían de su sitió, era suave pero le resultaba incomodo, quería seguir durmiendo, escuchaba susurros de palabras que todavía no asimilaba._

_- Rukia, rukia, rukia, vamos levántate enana – por fin asimilo las palabras y el dueño de la voz, abrió lentamente los ojos, refunfuño, lo observo reír, lo acalló con un beso._

_IIIIIooooooIIIIII_

_Se despertó bastante tarde, esta vez urahara le había exigido de más, estaba molida, tenia moretones de golpes por todos lados, unos de fútbol, otros de entrenamientos, le estaban matando las piernas y todo gracias a la diosa de la velocidad, aún cansada y con dolores le hizo caso a su querido estomago y bajo a devorar algunas cosas, suponía que su hermano y rukia estarían bien dormidos, ella no era tonta por el amor de dios, sabia lo que había pasado en su casa esa noche y valla que molestaría a su hermano de por vida por ello, sintió de nuevo rugir su estomago y se determino a viajar a la cocina. _

_Cuando iba bajando vio a su hermano y a rukia desayunando, saludo y se dirigió a la cocina, al sentarse fue atacada por las preguntas de su hermano_

_- Se puede saber ¿Por qué no estas en el instituto?- a si, si el podía cuestionarla ella también._

_- no se supone que tu también deberías estar en el instituto, al igual que rukia-indago, observo como ellos se ruborizaban, ella sonrió, ya sabia como librarse de ese tema._

_- E-E-eso, no viene al caso, si no asistimos no es algo que te deba de incumbir, yo soy el mayor, tu a mi me debes explicaciones- uso el clásico papel de hermano mayor, eso siempre funcionaba, pero con ella no era así_

_- Confórmate con saber que si falte al instituto no fue por las mismas razones que tú y rukia- eso era lo mejor que había podido decir para salirse de ese embrollo, vio a su hermano más que ruborizado, corrió a su habitación y se encerró, desde su habitación pudo escuchar a su hermano gritarle_

_- KARIN KUROSAKI, vuelve aquí, ahora mismo- Esa niña lo iba a matar_

_- Ichigo, cálmate, si sigues elevando así tu presión espiritual provocaras que halla mas hollows que nunca, después hablaras con tu hermana, pero cálmate- ella también se encontraba nerviosa, esa niña era astuta, pero sabia que le iba a guardar el secreto, lo que menos era karin era chismosa._

_- Además, tu y yo tenemos que hablar; tienes que responder- le dijo, aún tenia muchas dudas, y de acuerdo a los mangas, había algo que el se suponía que ya debía de haber hecho._

_- Responder ¿Qué?, enana, se te safo un tornillo- de que le estaba hablando rukia_

_- Si, y esto es serio ichigo, de acuerdo a los mangas de yuzu, cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen lo que nosotros hicimos anoche es por que están casados, pero según los de keigo tu me tendrias que pagar- lo cuestiono como si estuviera hablando del clima._

_Ichigo se puso rojo, y no precisamente de la vergüenza, ¡que putas leía esa enana!, en estos momentos se maldecía internamente y planeaba como asesinar a su hasta ahora vivo amigo_

_- Rukia, ninguna de las dos partes son del todo ciertas, veras es difícil de explicar- le comento_

_- Pues entonces explícame- le dijo ella, ¡Tenia que ser tan terca!_

_-Haber, los mangas de yuzu son románticos, cuentan historias de cuentos de hadas, estas son F-A-N-T-A-S-I-A, es fantasía, y pues los mangas del pervertido de keigo son, de pues, son, emm, como te digo…- ¿como le explicaba a rukia los mangas del pervertido de su compañero?_

_-Deja ya de balbucear como si fueses un retardado, mira antes de que me interrumpas creo entenderte, lo de yuzu lo entiendo, y de acuerdo a lo de keigo, pues creo que una vez tu hermana le dijo a una de sus compañeras puta, o algo así y de acuerdo a lo que me dices eso quiere decir ¿estoy en lo cierto?- asocio toda la información que le proporcionaron, era extraño aún para ella, pero ya entendía_

_¿Qué clase de vocabulario usaba su hermana?, y no era yuzu, de seguro, tenia que hablar con karin, pero bueno, por lo menos gracias a esto rukia había entendido parte del concepto_

_- Ahora, que ya esta todo claro, alguna otra ocurrencia tiene tu cabecita- la cuestiono entre sarcástico y preocupado._

_0oooo0oooo_

_Habían pasado ya aproximadamente 3 meses desde aquella conversación, las cosas entre ellos mejoraban cada vez más, el se dirija a dejarla en las puertas de la tienda de Urahara, cuando llegaron a su destino pudieron ver que las puertas se estaban abriendo dejando ver la persona que entraba de ese lugar_

_- Gracias urahara-san, me retiro- el quincy se disponía a irse, pero no contaba con encontrarse con cierto peli-naranja _

_- Hey, Uryu, que haces aquí, y lo más importante ¿Por qué saliste del senkaimon?- cuestiono_

_- No es algo de tu incumbencia kurosaki- hablo con el tono más frió que le era posible_

_- Espero un minuto, claro, te estabas viendo con nemu- le pico el, viendo como pronto el imperturbable quincy se ruborizaba, iba por buen camino, ya sabia como molestarlo_

_- N-No es lo que tú crees, e-es más ni-ni siquiera estaba con ella- trato de aclarar la situación, no es que le avergonzara estar con la teniente, pero sabia a la perfección las consecuencias que esto les podía traer a ambos._

_- ¿Y que se supone que yo creo?, además por que te pones tan nervioso- le daba condazos esperando intimidar a su amigo_

_- Cállate ichigo, además no es nuestro problema si ishida y la teniente kurotsuchi tienen algo- le dijo ella, tratando de aminorar las cosas, logrando todo lo contrario_

_- Kuchiki-san, no es lo que usted cree- le aclaro el_

_- Sabes que, dejemos esto así, enana, camina nos vamos- le dijo._

_Claro que no lo iba a dejar así, no descansaría hasta que el quincy lo admitiera._

_0ooooooooooooo0_

_Pocos días después, tal como lo pronosticado por ichigo, le saco la información al quincy, es que enserio, se veía como un idiota enamorado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el tenia una cara peor, quien tampoco se salvo de esto fue la cabeza de piña andante quien al parecer, se había enamorado de la "dulce y tierna" tatsuki, y su amiga no le era indiferente, al parecer todo era miel y rosas, pero este día no iba a ser así,_

_- Ya levántate, rukia, estas durmiendo mucho últimamente, párate, enana perezosa- y ese era el saludo matutino, para ambos, ya les era costumbre dormir juntos y nadie ponía problema por esto, los escándalos pregonando su paso a ser hombre habían cesado por pare de su padre, claro después de "hablar" muchas veces con el._

_- Ya voy, mmm, déjame solo unos minutos mas- fue la respuesta de ella, adoraba dormir, ya no le era tan incomodo como cuando dormía en el armario_

_- Olvídalo, ya vamos enana, o es que la vejez ya te esta empezando a afectar- la molesto, sabia que la única forma de despertarla era haciéndola rabiar._

_Puntapié por parte de rukia, grito por parte de ichigo, insulto por pare de rukia, respuesta por pare de ichigo, y así empezó esta particular mañana._

_0o0o0o0ooooo_

_Había escuchado cuando su hermano y rukia se despertaron, ella se despertaba desde antes para evitar estos malucos despertadores, ya era una costumbre de todas las mañanas; se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, por suerte no le correspondían clases hoy así que bajo en pijamas._

_Pronto vio como toda la familia se reunía, y tomaban un desayuno tranquilo, pero un estruendo los hizo para de repente con toda la paz._

_Presentes el capitán comandante y algunos de los capitanes se hallaban reunidos, al parecer no era nada bueno, se pusieron de píe, isshin le ordeno a yuzu y a karin que se retiraran, que esto no era asunto de ellos, se fueron lo más rápido que les fue posible, pero detrás de la puerta escuchaban atentos toda la conversación, escuchar detrás de las puertas ya era costumbre para toda la familia._

_- Kurosaki ichigo, Kuchiki rukia, fuentes me han informado que hay una relación sentimental entre ustedes ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto el comandante_

_- Es cierto- ichigo no sabia de donde había sacado el valor, pero sabia que lo que se venia a continuación no era lo mejor_

_- Me temo, que usted teniente tendrá que acompañarme a la sociedad de almas, donde es claro se l e impondrá un castigo, ya que es contra las reglas que un humano y un shinigami se relacionen, el consejo acepto la relación laboral por ser el un shinigami sustituto, pero ahora que hay una relación sentimental, me es imposible permitir esto, además al parecer no son los únicos inmiscuidos sentimentalmente, se hablara con cada uno de los implicados y se les informara los mismo- declaro_

_Para ambos esto fue un golpe muy duro, cuando las cosas mejor estaban pasaba esto, era algo injusto, ichigo quería refutar pero alguien se le adelanto_

_-¿Qué le pasa a usted, viejo decrepito?, que acaso cree que puede ir por el mundo decidiendo que es bueno y que no, decidiendo sobre los corazones de las personas como si usted fuera su dueño, sabe que es la regla mas estupida que he podido escuchar, y adivine, se dio cuenta tarde, por que quiéralo o no muchos humanos y shinigamis se relacionaran y al final no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo o que ¿piensa dejar al mundo sin shinigamis por simples reglas estupidas?- Karin salio de la cocina, donde se encontraba y decidió decir todo lo que pensaba de lo que según ella era algo injusto, y es que para ella nadie tenia derecho de mandar sobre los sentimientos, y como fuese iba a impedir que su hermano volviera a deprimirse_

_- ¿Con que derecho se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?, además con las fachas en las que se me presenta, señorita es correcto decirle que mantenga la compostura y se mantenga al margen de esto, no es correcto que una niña como usted se inmiscuya en cosas que no le corresponden- le dijo el comandante, nadie aparte de ichigo se había atrevido a hablarle de tal manera._

_- Con el derecho de que usted esta separando a mi familia, me presento en las fachas por que usted quien interrumpió en mi casa, y déjeme decirle algo yo hago lo que se me da la gana y cuando se me da la gana.- nunca te atrevas a decirle a un kurosaki y mucho menos si es a karin que hacer o ordenarle algo, en especial si esta se encuentre en unos shorts y una pequeñísima blusa de tirantes, despeinada, con ojeras, además con mucha hambre._

_- Karin, cálmate, tienes razón en lo que dices, pero por favor calma-le pidió ichigo_

_- No, ichi-nii, no me puedo calmar, es que le va a quitar la felicidad a muchos, a ti a rukia, a tatsuki a renji, a uryu, a nemu, a muchos nii-chan, y no es justo- esas eran las palabras, muchos de los presentes comprendieron la razón de el estado de la joven, pero el estado de sorpresa en que se encontraban era bastante alto, nadie se esperaba que tantos humanos y shinigamis estuvieran relacionados._

_Se hizo un incomodo silencio, algo desesperante para los presentes, el comandante se veía pensativo, e indeciso, las cosas y argumento que le había expuesto aquella chiquilla y sin importar lo irreverente que fuese su tono, eran razonables, además era algo inevitable si se ponía a razonarlo, además de que ya se había visto un caso y era el de la familia kurosaki, pero era mucho sufrimiento para ambas partes, además de que muchos factores eran impedimentos, y que en ese caso el ex-taicho tuvo que renunciar a su puesto, la determinación estaba tomada_

_- Como ya es conocido por muchos, las relaciones entre humanos y shinigamis es totalmente ilegal, pero al ver la clase de casos que nos han expuesto he tomado mi determinación, serán aceptadas esta clase de casos, pero es claro que tendrán ciertas reglas que deberán cumplir, los shinigamis no abandonaran sus labores, no descuidaran su puesto, y los humanos llevaran una vida común y corriente, no podrán acelerar su muerte, y en caso de decidir contraer nupcias tendrán que hacerlo de acuerdo a las costumbres de la sociedad de almas- Muchos de los presentes se alegraron por las noticias_

_- Al parecer usted no era tan malo como pensaba, pero igual es viejo y aburrido- estas eran las palabras de agradecimiento por parte de karin, yamamoto sonrió, valla, al parecer todos los kurosaki eran iguales. _

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue a la joven dándole un abrazo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes quienes, se sorprendieron por la osadía de la joven, el comandante correspondió y tras un corto abrazo se separaron._

_Para ella esta fue la mejor manera de decirle gracias, no solo por lo hecho por su hermano, si no también por el hecho de hacer felices a muchos._

_000000oooooo_

_Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde aquel suceso, a los pocos días de aquel suceso, se habían oficializado muchas relaciones, se había notificado del embarazo por parte de la teniente del doceavo escuadrón y el joven quincy, lo cual había tomado por sorpresa a más de uno, pero el final, fue una grata noticia, después de todo eran muy pocos los nacimientos presenciados en estos últimos años, después de esto importantes determinaciones fueron tomadas, y serian notificadas ese mismo día_

_- Ichigo kurosaki, después de todos lo acontecimientos, le será notificada una propuesta y será su determinación el aceptar o denegar la misma- toda la familia estaba escuchando atentamente lo que estaba diciendo el shinigami encargado._

_- Se le solicita que asuma la capitanía del quinto escuadrón, considerando sus habilidades y su destreza en las batallas, antes dirigido por el traidor sousuke aizen, se le solicita que su determinación sea tomada lo más rápido posible- Con cada palabra, tanto ichigo como los demás se sorprendían, este no sabia que decir, el shinigami comprendió, que necesitaba un tiempo y se retiro._

_0oooo0oooo0_

_Aun no sabia que iba a hacer, por una parte estaba su familia, sus amigos, muchas cosas, pero por el otro lado se encontraba muchas cosas que lo hacían dudar, estaba muy indeciso, vio a su padre acercarse y lo que menos esperaba sucedió_

_- Veo, que aun tienes dudas, sobre que hacer- le hablaba su padre_

_- Eso creo viejo- respondió- es que me es imposible saber que es lo correcto, que debo hacer o como debo actuar son muchas cosas- era cierto que se peleaban o molestaban mucho, pero sabia que en su padre podía encontrar un gran consejero_

_- Sabes, cuando era capitán y conocí a tu madre, estaba indeciso entre que decisión tomar, por un lado estaba mis deberes y en ese escuadrón estaba mi trabajo de muchos años, pero por el otro lado estaba tu madre, esa mujer me robó el corazón, ¿difícil no crees?, para tomar mi decisión simplemente me dejé guiar, y deje que todo tomara su rumbo, sabes si decides irte y tomar la capitanía, toda tu familia te apoyara, y nosotros estaremos bien, descuida, pero si por el contrario decides no aceptar, también te apoyaremos, y estoy seguro de que sabrás cual es el mejor camino, después de todo eres mi hijo- sabias palabras provenían de su padre, con esto se retiro de la habitación._

_0oooooo0_

_Era increíble como pasaba de rápido el tiempo, en estos momentos en solo un mes era su graduación, y gracias a la charla con su padre sabia que decisión tomar, lo que ahora lo tenia en intriga era saber que era lo que su hermana quería hablar con el, se encontraba en su habitación cuando la percibió entrar, llevaba una cara poco común en ella, le dio espacio y ella se sentó a su lado, comprendió que quería que iniciase a hablar y así lo hizo_

_- Ichii- nii cuando te entrenaste como shinigami ¿te fue muy difícil?- lo mejor era suavizar el ambiente, hablar por los lados con su hermano y cuando ya estuviera listo, la daría la noticia de trancazo, después vería que hacer_

_- A que viene esa pregunta- ¿que quería su hermana ahora?_

_- Simplemente responde- fue su contestación_

_- En realidad, si, en un comienzo fue muy duro, los entrenamientos dejan muerto, y en ocasiones sientes que tu cuerpo no da para más, pero si lo haces por proteger a alguien, todo vale la pena- si eso era lo que quería saber_

_- mmm, ya, ¿Qué dirías, si te dijera que yo soy una shinigami, y que yuzu esta en proceso de serlo?- Hacia ya mucho tiempo que el poder espiritual de su hermana aumento a un nivel bastante bueno, por así decirlo, así que como ella, yuzu pidió a urahara que la entrenase, el acepto gustoso, y así estaban sucediendo las cosas, por eso era que ahora ella se notaba cansada y este trimestre sus notas habían descendido algunas décimas, pero claro su hermano tenia otras prioridades por ende no había notado esto._

_- No lo se, pero por que me preguntas eso y por que estas preguntando tales cosas- manifestó_

_*Enserio, mi hermano es bruto o se hace, si le digo esto es para decirle la verdad, pero el muy imbecil ni por que me transforme en frente de el lo vería, es que de verdad hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de mis palabras, ya veo que con el hay que ser directa, vamos karin no puede ser tan difícil le dices y ya* - esos eran sus pensamientos, podía oír como su zampakuto se burlaba en su interior, pero lo mejor era ser directa pues eso haría aunque sabría de sobra el escándalo que armaría su hermano y como sufriría el pobre urahara._

_- Te lo pregunto por que es justo lo que esta pasando en este momento- vio que su hermano se le desfiguraba la cara entre espanto y rabia de su hermano estuvo a punto de titubear pero esta lo detuvo- y antes de que armes escándalo, de verdad lo hice por que estaba muy angustiada, cuando perdiste tus poderes, solo sabia una cosa y era que tenia que protegerlos, a ti, a yuzu, al viejo, a todos, y el verte como estabas solo me motivo más a tomar esa decisión, cuando al fin lo logre tu ya habías recuperado tus poderes pero aun así no desistí, después vino el aumento repentino de poder de yuzu, no sabia que lo provoco pero aun así podría ser blanco de muchos ataques, y ella también anhelaba poderse defender sola, además tu estabas muy ocupado en otras cosas, por eso fue que se entreno- no quería que su hermano armara escándalo, así que lo mejor era ser sincera con el._

_- No debiste de haber hecho eso, mi deber es protegerlos, no fue justo con tigo que hicieras tales cosas, perdóname, por mi culpa es que tú y yuzu se convirtieron en shinigamis, lo lamento- le manifestó_

_- Claro que no es tu culpa, ichi-nii, y claro que fue justo, te la debía, además no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, deja de creer que eres el culpable de todo, no te creas tan importante- lo dijo con el fin de animar a su hermano_

_- Tonta, karin fue urahara y yuroichi quienes te entrenaron y están entrenando a yuzu no es así- quería saber quienes eran_

_- Conoces a alguien más por aquí que entrene shinigamis, o que soporte a un kurosaki-declaro ella, ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada_

_- En eso tienes razón, después hablare de ciertas cosas con el, pero por ahora veremos cuanto has aprendido, camina, iremos a los campos de urahara y entrenaremos un rato, ¿te parece?- ella acepto, en ese momento el lazo entre ambos se fortaleció el doble de lo que hasta ahora era._

_0oooo0oooo_

_Faltaba un día para su graduación y por ende para estar en la sociedad de almas, así es, su decisión fue positiva, para el momento no solo estudiaba si no que también ayudaba a yuzu a mejorar como shinigami, y se encargaba de que cierto pelirrojo no se le acercara mas de lo debidamente necesario, aunque en el fondo supiese que ella estaría bien con el, no dejaría que ningún muchacho cortejara a alguna de sus pequeñas hermanitas, si el viejo no las protegía de arpías el lo aria _

_-Valla ichigo, pareces un padre celoso y refunfuñon- las palabras de rukia lo sacaron de sus pensamientos_

_- Eh?, por que lo dices enana- por que sacaba eso ahora_

_- Te parece poco lo que hiciste hoy en los entrenamientos, ¡Mocoso no te acerques a mi hermana! O que tal ¡deja de mirar así a mi hermanita! – se burlaba de el, imitando su voz y resaltando lo celoso que podría llegar a ser, incluso con ella, desde que estaban juntos cada hombre que se le acercase o la mirase, al día siguiente tenia un gran golpe y se veía seriamente maltratado._

_- Ya cállate rukia, además tienes que admitir que Jinta la estaba prácticamente acosando- se defendió el_

_- Si claro- el escepticismo se notaba en cada palabra- Por favor ichigo, ¿ni tu padre se preocupa tanto por protegerlas por que tú lo haces?_

_- Por que el viejo es un descuidado y pervertido que antes se alegra de las relaciones que tengan sus hijos, el es un irresponsable-_

_- sabes que olvídalo y ya vamonos- cuando el se ponía en el plan de terquedad nadie le cambiaba eso, lo mejor era para evitar peleas irse._

_El día transcurrió normalmente, si hablamos de estudiantes locos a punto de graduarse, profesores corriendo de un lado a otro y alguno que otro maniático sea alumno o profesor alegre de no tener que verlos nunca más, para este tiempo era algo lo que se dice "normal", llegó a su casa, no se hallaba muy ansioso por el hecho de graduarse, mejores cosas le habían sucedido como para alterarse por una graduación, lo que le perturbaba era cierto noble al cual le debía una que otra explicación_

_- Ichi-nii, te buscan en la puerta- ese fue el grito de su hermana, bajo a la sala y se encontró con quien menos quería en esos momentos_

_- Kurosaki, ¿Cómo has osado a robarle el honor a una kuchiki?, tu un ser tan insignificante, como osaste- fueron esas las palabras del noble, ¿de que estaba hablando byakuya? ¿Cuál honor?_

_- ¿de que estas hablando byakuya?- Si era lo que el estaba pensando dos cosas tenia en duda, ¿como se había enterado?, y ¿como mierda saldría de esta ileso?, tenía algo en mente pero no contaba con la aparición de cierta personita_

_- Nee, ichigo, que es todo este ruido, no puedo dormir en paz- rukia decía esto mientras bajaba las escaleras con un de las pijamas de karin, la cual constaba de una blusa de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo y un pequeño short suelto bastante corto y sugestivo de conejos, el noble al ver la vestimenta de su hermana, no le quedaron más dudas, kurosaki iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a su hermanita._

_- Rukia, este bastardo te ha hecho algo- fue la pregunta de byakuya, ichigo rogaba por que rukia dijese algo bueno que lo sacara de esta, lo que no contaba era con que rukia aun asonsada por lo que acababa de decir su hermano y por la reciente interrupción de su sueño iba a decir_

_- Descuida nii-sama ichigo responderá- que le había hecho ichigo, de que estaba hablando su hermano ¿será que estaba hablando de el conejo que el le rompió, o del manga que el destruyo?, lo que no contaba era que con esto había cavado la tumba de ichigo_

_- Kurosaki, estas muerto- sacó a sembonzakura y se dispuso a asesinar a aquel bastardo._

_Corrió, no es que no pudiese defenderse, pero que te estén persiguiendo sin ser el culpable de nada, y aparte de todo que sepas que si llegas a lastimar un pelo del noble morirás a manos de tu novia, no era un panorama muy satisfactorio lo único que te queda es huir y rogar que byakuya no le alcanzase, lo único sabio que se le ocurrió decir fue – Byakuya tranquilízate, además pienso casarme con rukia al llegar a la sociedad de almas- burrada total, en definitiva el no era muy bueno con las palabras, y si era cierto es era su plan, pero, ¡como carajos se le ocurrió decir eso!, es que acaso no tenia valor por su vida._

_- Olvídalo, además no permitirá que un bastardo como tu tome a rukia en matrimonio, no eres digno de ella- eran las palabras de el noble, sabia que cuando le dijesen esto al noble no lo tomaría muy bien, pero con estas palabras ya sabia la respuesta un no rotundo_

_Llevaba mucho tiempo en las mismas, se podría decir que había recorrido media ciudad, con decir que pudo llegar a ver a su hermana jugando fútbol, ella lo vio y en vez de defenderlo solo lo miro con lastima y lo alentó a que siguiera corriendo por su vida, finalmente sintió como byakuya se calmaba, al escuchar las palabras de rukia._

_-Nii-sama, calma por favor, te lo ruego, ichigo no se ha aprovechado de mí si eso es lo que supones, todo ha sido con mi consentimiento, y si tienes razón en todo lo que dices de ichigo- este la miro, con intención de insultar pero con una mirada amenazante de esta acallo- pero siendo todo lo que es, torpe, tonto, distraído en fin, el es la persona que escogí para mi vida- continuo, por muy a pesar de de que su hermano odiase a ichigo era la felicidad de su hermana, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar._

_- Una vez que ella llore por tu culpa y morirás kurosaki- fue una amenaza y una aprobación._

_0ooooooooo0_

_En día después se celebro la graduación, se podía decir que un ciclo se cumplió, cada momento fue inolvidable, pero lo más drástico y el cambio más grande vendría el día siguiente, cuando se marcho a vivir a la sociedad de almas la despedida con su familia fue muy dura y algo melancólica aunque, ¡Eran ellos!, las patadas, los golpes, los comentarios algo extraños, las palabras con doble sentido, las reprimendas no faltaron haciendo mas amena la despedida, finalmente al llegar el momento de decir adiós, fue algo duro, pero sabia que al fin y al cabo regresaría, eran su familia, alguien ya se metería en problemas._

_Su vida en la sociedad de almas fue algo muy normal, a su comienzo como capitán lo único que hizo fue papeleo, valla que entendía al enano, era algo muy agotador, pero para su suerte ukitake-taicho permitió que rukia fuese su teniente, ya que hinamori se encontraba en el cuarto escuadrón, después de su primer mes en el escuadrón apresuro su boda con rukia ya que se entero de que seria padre, tendría una familia, y el se encargaría de que esta tuviese todo lo que el no tuvo en su infancia, incluyendo un padre normal, los síntomas no solo se manifestaron en rukia, en el también, así que no le fue difícil entenderla, la boda fue algo fuera de lo común, Kempachi lo intento asesinar durante y después de la ceremonia, matsumoto se emborracho como de costumbre y quien pagó las consecuencias de esto fue el enano, los nuevos amoríos se notaban a leguas y las nuevas generaciones se aproximarían muy pronto._

_Ooo0ooo0ooo_

- Ichigo, en que estas pensando, te quedaste como una hora con cara de idiota- rukia lo saco de sus cavilaciones, valla que el tiempo no pasaba en vano

- Y aquí vamos ora vez con la cara de imbecil- ¡como le había dicho!

- Hey ya cállate, además estas insultando a tu capitán y esposo- la provoco

- Ja, además si estás ahí todo fue gracias a mi, si yo no te hubiese entrenado seguirías siendo un humano común y corriente, te recuerdo que yo fui quien te entrene como shinigami- fue la defensa de esta

-Tienes razón-

- Ichigo seguro que estas bien, mira que me des la razón y no pelees con migo es algo poco común- ¡ahora si estaba preocupada!, ¿ichigo kurosaki le estaba dando la razón?, ¿de verdad era el?, ¿estaría enfermo?

- Estoy bien, solo que esto me trae recuerdos- dijo melancólico

- Estas volviéndote viejo- lo molesto, no le gustaba esa actitud en el, ella lo quería con su ceño fruncido, con su mal humor y su irritabilidad, no lo quería melancólico

- No más que tú enana pedofila- fue su contestación

- imbecil, oye cambiando de tema, hace rato no oigo la voz de akemi, y valla que si es refunfuñona como tu, y no es común que se pierda tanto tiempo, hace rato debería estar aquí pidiéndote algo y tu sin refutar se lo darías-

- También es terca como tu, y muy curiosa, además como pretendes que le diga que no, si ella es tan manipuladora como tu, y le llego a decir no y corre donde byakuya- recordaba la única vez que le dijo que no a comprarle un conejo y se mantuvo en su postura, ella había corrido donde su tío, por su puesto este se lo dio y a el casi lo mata

- Y si hace rato ya que no la vemos, donde no aparezca, mato a matsumoto y dejo viuda a karin-

- Siempre sacas alguna excusa para intentar matar a hitsugaya-taicho, mira que eres un resentido, además dudo mucho que rangiku-san las deje solas, es un poco loca pero no creo que tanto-

- Eso espero, ¿recuerdas quien fue la que eligió el nombre de akemi?-recordaba toda la disputa para nombrar a la pequeña pero lo que no se acordaba era quien había ganado

- yo, que no te acuerdas, tu querías ponerle masaki, mi nii-sama hisana, yo akemi, tu padre ayame, yuzu aiko, y karin al final nos callo a todos y nos dijo que se llamaría akemi, no solo por lo que significa, si no también por que era el nombre que era más adecuado y por que después de todo yo era la madre.

- Si, el nombre no le podía quedar mejor, aunque tu y karin siempre se salen con la suya- recordaba que no solo fue con el nombre, ellas habían escogido como seria su cuarto, sus ropas, sus juguetes todo, pero eso si a cuenta de el

- Cierto- le dijo

- Ahora que lo pienso akemi se parece demasiado a ti- le dijo

- ¿por que lo dices?- le cuestiono

- Por que es igual o más chantajista que tu, demasiado obstinada, al final siempre obtiene lo que quiere y como tu suele ser demasiado curiosa- le dijo

- Cierto, pero también saco cosas tuyas, como que no acepta un no por respuesta, es demasiado mal humorada, berrinchuda, irrespetuosa, y muy impulsiva- le contra ataco

- Si, pero de ti saco la capacidad de actuar, valla que se crea una escena entera para poder obtener lo que quiere y al final como tu acaba convenciendo a todos-

- Que mas esperabas, después de todo es mi hija; ahora si acabemos este papeleo, para eso vine a fin de cuentas-

Tomo de mala gana uno de los papeles y se dispuso a leerlos cuando sintió como sus labios eran capturados, no tardo en corresponder, se separaron, ella lo miro y sin una palabra más se dispusieron a seguir con su labor.

000oooooooo000

**GRACIAS por leer, todos los reviews me gustaron y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, se que me tarde bastante en subir este nuevo cap pero he estado en parciales y tengo que estudiar mucho, además he tenido fallas en Internet, espero este cap sea de su agrado, dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada y a mi como escritora me motiva a seguir y me ayuda a saber mis errores, espero pronto subir la continuación además estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Tratare de subir lo más pronto posible la tercera y última parte de este episodio.**


	4. Recuerdos: construyendo nuestra historia

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**Tercera y ultima parte de este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado**

**00OOO00OOO00OOO00OOO**

**-** Maldición es mucho papeleo y hisagi no aparece por ninguna parte, y ya estoy muy cansada, ahh ojala pudiese hacer lo que solía hacer en mis tiempos como estudiante- decía la capitana del noveno escuadrón

- ¿Qué?, Escaparte todo el tiempo ya fuese para entrenar fútbol o como shinigami, o jugar con migo para que hiciese tus deberes- una voz le dijo entrando a su escuadrón

- Oye me asustaste, pensé que estaba sola, ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo no deberías estar entre pilas de papeleo - pero al ver la cantidad de papeleo que le deposito en su escritorio entendió

- Si bueno, pero tengo una teniente tan responsable que antes de huir no se digno a entregar y corroborar solicitudes, todas estas son para el noveno no para el décimo- estaba muy enojado, pero ya se le pasaría

- ya deja esa cara de amargado, mejor, relájate, total las solicitudes son para dentro de dos días ¿no?- ella acababa de acordarse de esto por eso se relajo un poco pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron fría

- Te equivocas, son para mañana a primera hora, tuvimos toda una semana, y ayer yamamoto sou-taicho nos lo recordó, pero como estabas en las nubes no prestaste atención- fueron sus palabras, al parecer ni con el paso de los años ella dejaba de ser tan descuidada

- Mierda, carajo, maldición, como lo pude olvidar, más vale que hisagi aparezca pronto, lo matare, por mi madre que lo mató ahora si, maldición es que como se me pudo pasar- empezó a desesperarse

- Ya contrólate, y controla tu vocabulario, eres una capitana, el ejemplo a seguir de tus subordinados, si estas alterada ellos también lo estarán- la reprendió, valla que podía llegar a ser cambiante y enojona

Sin quererlo esta discusión la transporto a el comienzo de todo, como fue que paso, como llego a donde llego y como se termino de enamorar

_Flash back  
><em>

_De nuevo se había escapado de clases, en general era bastante fácil, ya fuese para entrenar fútbol o simplemente por que no quería estar viendo clases, pero que curioso de su salón ella era una con los mejores promedios, caminaba a su casa cuando sintió la presencia de un hollow, iba persiguiendo a una pequeña, la verdad siempre decía que estaba en negación pero al ver que la pequeña estaba a punto de morir se preocupo bastante, e hizo lo que venia haciendo hace un tiempo se concentro y se imagino entre llamas, sintió como el hollow se alejaba pero por extraño que pareciese la niña también se veía agotada, y ella se sentía un poco mareada, lo dejó pasar, casi iba a llegar a su casa cuando sintió como todo se le oscurecía._

_Despertó en la tienda de urahara, estaba bastante mal, urahara la veía con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, de nuevo entrenaría a un kurosaki, y al parecer se repetiría la historia, era momento de informarle lo que pasaba_

_- Karin-san, veo que la historia de tu hermano se repite-_

_- De que hablas urahara-_

_- Habla de que gracias a que has estado elevando demasiado tu reatsu al máximo cada vez que querías ahuyentar a un hollow o lo que tú llamabas "concentrarte", causó que te prepararas para desprenderte de tu cuerpo antes de lo pensado, por ende kisuke lo que te quiere decir es ¿si quieres ser una shinigami?, es tú decisión- decía yuroichi _

_- No, no lo quiero, no estoy tan loca, además estoy en negación, lo que quiero en verdad es irme y no inmiscuirme más en asuntos de almas, yo solo las ayudo en lo que puedo, no pido ser una shinigami, solo quiero ser una persona normal, nunca pedí esto, además ya me lo habían propuesto, sigo firme en mi decisión - refutaba_

_- ¿pero acaso eres conciente de lo que dices?, ¿sabes que tu hermano pensaba lo mismo? ¿Qué acaso no quisieras proteger a los que quieres? Tu hermano lo hacia pero actualmente le es imposible y tu más que nadie sabe el porque, así que piénsalo, o simplemente sigue en negación, sigue fingiendo que esto no pasó que no es real- esas eran las palabras de yuroichi_

_- soy conciente y veo todos los días sufrir a ichii-nii, siento cada vez más hollows, y no, no quiero ver a alguien morir…- tomo una bocanada de aire- quiero hacerlo- con estas palabras acepto, una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro a sabiendas de todo lo que se le venia encima._

_- empezamos mañana, iremos a un ritmo más suave que el de tu hermano debido a que no hay tanta prisa- fueron las palabras de urahara_

_A los pocos días llegó a la tienda del acostumbrado sombrerero, esperando comenzar con lo prometido días pasados_

_- ¿Podríamos empezar?-cuestiono ya en la tienda, después de saludar_

_Siguieron entrenando, los principios básicos, algo de shumpu, y unos extraños kidos, los cuales como todo kurosaki le fue muy complicado aprender_

_00oooo00oooo_

_Pasaron los meses después de lo sucedido con tsukishima, ese bastardo había arrancado sus recuerdos, como le alegraba su derrota aunque ella no hubiese podido participar, después vino el regreso de rukia, en este tiempo se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, tanto así que ella solía aconsejarla sobre todo, es más llegaron a tener una conversación sobre su hermano, hacia unas semanas que se la había pasado tratando que ese par tomaran cartas en el asunto, pero nada, después vino el aumento de poderes de yuzu, quien iba a pensar que después de todos esos momentos se encontrase a punto de pasar a preparatoria junto con su hermana, pues sí gracias a sus calificaciones se le permitió pasar a la preparatoria, lo cual la relajaba mucho más pero venia lo más duro decirle de todo esto a su hermano_

_- Y como pretendes que se lo diga- la cuestionaba, yuroichi acababa de decirle que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a su hermano, antes que se enterase y le tocase más duro_

_- Karin-chan, muy sencillo se sincera, dile por que lo hiciste y explícale que ahora tu hermanita empezara a entrenarse, pero te advierto, tiene que ser muy fuerte y estar dispuesta a volarse de clases, no me mires así , tu te vuelas de clases,¿ por que no la convences?- mientras lo decía la atacaba por la derecha, por la izquierda, la molía a golpes, le ponía sujetos a enfrentar, le exigía unirse más a su zampakuto, y le declaraba que apenas acabase, a entrenar con los vizard._

_- Hey, espera déjame organizar mis ideas- trataba de repeler los golpes y asemejar la información_

_- No, debes ser versátil en todo, ahora comienza con bankai, aunque apenas hallas empezado tienes que pulirte- ella quería una alumna fuerte_

_- Hai, que pesada puedes llegar a ser, BANKAI, crece, esparce y purifica Kasai no megami- su traje común de shinigami se transformo, su cabello antes suelto, se sujetaba en una coleta con adornos muy sencillos, una pequeña liga morada con dos extensiones que terminaban en una campanilla, su traje era el de una sacerdotisa, de color morado exceptuando la parte del torso la cual era de un blanco perlado, su zampakuto se tiño completamente de morado con destellos negros, y sus sandalias eran estilo romanas muy estilizadas_

_- Linda presentación, pero ataca, ahora- tenia que empezar a agilizar su proceso_

_- Ya voy, como tu no eres la que esta en esto, bien- comenzó practicando la velocidad al máximo, después con elegancia, se dibujo un circulo alrededor del oponente, del cual salio un dragón de fuego, ella desde un punto lo controlaba, después vino la expansión del circulo el cual incendio todo el terreno, y subió hasta donde ella lo ordenaba, y la purificación en la cual el fuego se transformaba en un pequeño polvillo blanco que enterraba a su adversario si este quedo vivo, y lo ahogaba, realizo cada una de estas técnicas con una habilidad excepcional, yuroichi se sentía realmente orgullosa_

_- Bien hecho, acabamos mi parte, ve con urahara, el te guiara con los vizard, tu hollow es igual o más terco que tu y no será fácil domarlo.-_

_Acabado este entrenamiento se dispuso a irse a su casa, al llegar noto la presión elevada, al parecer su hermano al final si había reaccionado, y de algo le sirvió todo lo que hablo con rukia, a la mañana fue algo bastante curioso pero pasaron las cosas normalmente, habían pasado ya aproximadamente cuatro meses desde aquellos acontecimientos, yuroichi ya le había pedido sacar de clases a yuzu por suerte para ella, ese día era uno de esos que no le apetecía entrar a clases_

_0oooo0oooo_

_Llego al instituto se trepo en un árbol, podía ver desde ahí a su hermana, la llamo con una pequeña piedrecilla que arrojo a la ventana, ella se asomo_

_- Hola- la saludo_

_- Karin-chan, que haces aquí, vamos apura entra a clase- le dijo_

_- No yuzu, al contrario, sal tu, empezaras a entrenar, vamos, ella no te va esperar siempre y tenemos que empezar ya- la convenció pero aun quedaba algo_

_- Si, bueno ¿pero como salgo ahora?_

_- Es muy fácil, descuida, yo lo distraigo y tú sales, vamos es fácil- ella asintió_

_Comenzó a tirar pequeñas piedritas a los lados opuestos, sin que el profesor se distrajera, como esto no funciono provoco que se quebrase un vidrio en el salón de enfrente, además que empezara a hacer mucho calor, tan infernal que se vieran obligados a salir de clases, lo consiguió, yuzu se fue con ella_

_En el camino por pura curiosidad le pregunto_

_- ¿de que trató la clase yuzu?- la cuestiono_

_- Estábamos haciendo la reseña de un libro, el que te dije que había que comprar, es bastante complejo- le dijo su hermana_

_-y por si acaso ¿para cuando es?- le cuestiono_

_- Para el lunes, por eso no quería salir, pero bueno, mira ya llegamos, y que quede claro no haré tus tareas- le aclaro, y entro_

_-Descuida, no te iba a pedir eso, te iba a informar que ya llegábamos- ¡carajo, que hacia ahora!, ¡y era para el lunes, a que horas iba a hacerlo! si lo peor era que tenia fútbol ese fin de semana_

_Yuzu empezó con sus entrenamientos, y urahara le aconsejo que tomara la rama de sanación y kido, ya que su zampakuto parecía de esa clase, a ella no le era difícil aprender lo hechizos, al parecer había sacado buena memoria para esos juegos de palabras._

_0o0o0ooooo_

_Al final fue a su partido de fútbol, ganaron para satisfacción de ella, el sábado tuvo algunos inconvenientes con un viejo, ya que quería prohibir que su familia estuviese junta y feliz, eso la llevó a insultarlo, después de todo ella era la primera en enterarse quienes eran las felices parejas, solo que ella si sabia guardar un secreto, era domingo por la noche, ahora estaba en su cuarto tratando de hacer una reseña y ni siquiera entendía el libro _

_-Maldito ensayo, ¡enserio que se cree ese profesor!, mira que dejarlo casi para finalizar año - en ese momento vio como una sombra entraba por su cuarto, se apresuro a lanzarle lo primero que encontró, un zapato, vio como esa presencia se caía, no era muy buena para detectar reatsus pero este se le resultaba bastante familiar, se acerco a la presencia y pudo ver una mota blanca inclinada, oh, oh, tenia un problema_

_- Toushiro, ¿Qué haces aquí?- sabia quien era, y al parecer estaba bien, lo conocía de sobremanera y sabia que se iba a enojar, pero quien lo mando a meterse por su ventana._

_- Que crees que hago, se suponía que venia a vigilar, hay un menos cerca y tu hermano me pidió que las cuidase- le había dolido el golpe, y por que le había golpeado para iniciar_

_- ahh, bueno, supongo que lo siento, y si quieres puedes irte, papá y yuzu salieron, y supongo que quienes pelean son ichii-nii y rukia, así que estoy sola- omitió que yuzu estaba entrenando, que su padre estaba ayudándola y que ella no iba a ir debido a que sabia que la descubrirían, le diría a su hermano al día siguiente, por eso no podía hacer el ensayo._

_- Mis ordenes son quedarme y cuidar, es todo- esas eran sus palabras_

_-Bueno- un silencio incomodo se hizo, ella detestaba el silencio, en viejos tiempos cada vez que hablaban era ella quien proponía el tema así que eso aria_

_-oye, no crees que ha pasado mucho tiempo-_

_-¿A que viene eso?- la cuestiono_

_- Pues, a que hace mucho rato no visitabas el mundo humano-_

_- eso es por que desde la muerte de aizen, la mayoría teníamos muchos deberes-_

_- Oh, mira que has crecido, ahora estas un poco más alto que yo, supongo que ya no podré-_

_- ¿podrás que?-_

_- Llamarte enano de primaria-_

_- ¿Cómo?- le dijo alterado, una vena de su cien se broto, le había hecho enojar, valla, esa chiquilla lo sacaba de sus casillas_

_- Ya, ya cálmate, aunque tengo una duda-_

_- habla-_

_-¿te dejaste de echar gel en el fleco? Mira que ahora se te cae, y hace unos años estaba como tu cabello, y además ¿Qué marca de gel usas?- tenia esas dudas_

_- bufó- Haber, en primera recuerdo haberte dicho que no uso gel, mi cabello es así, y me creció el fleco y no se porque pero simplemente ahora me cae en la frente- que niña_

_- Ah, recuerdo esa conversación, oye y recuerdo que me dijiste que te consideraban prodigio ¿no es verdad?- ya sabia quien le podía ayudar_

_- Aja, pero no me gusta como me lo dijiste- no le gustaba su expresión, esa era la que usaba cuando el le terminaba haciendo un favor_

_- Es que, me dejaron una tarea en el instituto y…-_

_- olvídalo, esas son tus responsabilidades no las mías- definitivamente no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo igual, terca y muy despreocupada por sus labores_

_-Veo que en realidad no era verdad lo de prodigio- lo conocía a la perfección y el le terminaría ayudando, o como creen que hacia algunos trabajos, pero todo eso se le acabo cuando su hermano perdió sus poderes, además no es que no fuera un prodigio, si no que si no lo provocaba, no saldría de ese ensayo_

_- Eso no funcionara, kurosaki, antes funcionaba pero ahora he madurado- antes servia, al final siempre terminaba haciendo sus deberes._

_- Ahora te las das de maduro, y no es kurosaki, es karin, entiendes KARIN, valla enano, ya pareces un viejo, es más creo que no podrías ya ni con la tarea tan simple de la cual quería que me ayudaras- ya lo saco de casillas y lo podía notar, le gritaría y le terminaría haciendo la tarea._

_- COMO TE ATREVES- misión uno cumplida- Como que no puedo con una tarea de una niñita de instituto, puedo con eso y más – misión dos hecha_

_- Sabes que no creo- le reto_

_- Pues crees mal, ¿Cuál es la tarea?, me encargare de demostrarte que puedo con eso y más- misión tres Hecha ¡ahora si ya tenia la tarea hecha!_

_- Es la de hacer un ensayo de este libro- Le mostró la carátula, el se la arrebato, tomo su lugar y se dispuso a escribir_

_A la mitad de ensayo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡de nuevo se salía con la suya!, había caído de nuevo, esa niñita le alteraba los nervios, se giro para dejar las cosas, pero lo que vio lo conmovió, ella estaba hecha un ovillo, se había quedado dormida, quien pensaría que con esa apariencia fuese un demonio, dejó atrás esas cavilaciones y termino el ensayo, salio a la sala y espero a ichigo, una vez llegó se fue, esta vez prometiendo ser más maduro en las próximas discusiones con ella._

_0oooooo0_

_Después de aquello habían pasado algunas semanas, a su hermano se le solicito ser parte de la capitanía, estaba orgullosa y triste, así que dejo pasar el tiempo al final no le había podido decir nada, pero sabia que era el momento, después de todo dentro de poco su hermano se marcharía, y le seria difícil contarle la verdad, pero fue directa y sutil con el y ¿Quién hubiese pensado que su hermano tomaría tan bien lo de que fuesen shinigamis?, ahora el la ayudaba mucho, con los vizard también le colaboraba, por suerte su hermana no tenia el mismo problema, ¡eso se llama tener buena suerte!, ahora era tiempo de decir adiós a su hermano, valla que lo iba a extrañar, la despedida fue al estilo kurosaki, aunque sufrió mucho, sabia que su hermano quedaba en las mejores manos, después vino la noticia del embarazo de rukia, valla problema, su hermano era un sobre protector de primera calaña, En su nacimiento como sufrió, y miren las ironías de la vida, el sexo del bebe era femenino, ahora si que su hermano no dejaría ni respirar a la niña, y después el dilema para nombrarla, y es que enserio todos querían ponerle un nombre distinto, pero quien tenia la razón era rukia, ella los calló a todos y les dijo que debían hacer, al final rukia y ella habían ganado, se encontraba recordando todo esto, y sintió un ataque frontal, lo olvidaba estaba en entrenamiento, maldición le había dolido_

_- Hey deja de pensar en estupideces y céntrate- eso le decía yuroichi_

_- Si, pero oye, enserio, no me tires a matar- esas eran sus palabras_

_-sabes solo quería demostrar que ya estabas preparada, y veo que lo estas, te felicito, sigue entrenando pero esta vez para pulirte, solo una cosa, practica más hechizos, que como tu hermano eres mala para recordarlos- le molesto lo ultimo pero era cierto, estaba bastante feliz, por fin casi un año y medio y lo había conseguido, hora a subir sus notas, a terminar su ultimo año de instituto y a esforzarse en fútbol, bastante fácil_

_0ooo00ooooo000oo_

_Al final consiguió todo lo que se propuso, con un poco de ayuda pero lo hizo, estaba ahora en vacaciones, y se hallaba en su habitación sentía los parpados pesados, así que tomo la decisión de dormirse, en su sueño escuchó a su zampakuto hablarle_

_- karin-chan, al fin , por que no has vuelto a usarme, es muy aburrido estar haciendo nada, además hace mucho no peleas con tu hermano, la ultima vez perdimos , quiero la revancha- era un terca, su zampakuto, era un completa obstinada que odiaba perder, la sobornaba todo el tiempo_

_- Es que ya acabe mis entrenamientos y ningún hollow se ha presentado, hasta ahora, es más me gusta mi vida así, por lo menos no me ha tocado volver a usar ese trajecito tuyo, valla, que es incomodo- aprovecharía para reclamarle y desahogarse_

_- NO, no es justo, y oye, te toco el trajecito y sabes por que, porque ese es la representación de mi espíritu- era cierto, urahara le comento una vez que los bankai cuando se desarrollaban, el portador tenia que tener algo que representase a el espíritu de su zampakuto, y es que kasai, era la perfecta representación de la feminidad, su apariencia era la de una joven con cabellos morados, ojos grises, piel color crema, el traje de sacerdotisa, manos delicadas, y de apariencia inocente y peligrosa, era el ejemplo de belleza y letalidad_

_- Si, entiendo, oye como vas con esa cosa- dijo mientras señalaba a su hollow_

_- es insoportable a ratos, pero ahora esta calmada- escueta respuesta_

_- Ahh, bueno, te prometo practicar más a menudo, pero por ahora déjame, dormir- le pidió, ella asintió y por fin tuvo un tiempo de sueño tranquilo_

_0oooo00ooo000poop_

_Despertó por fin relajada, se sentía plena, pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba, oh, oh, hoy eran las preeliminares para fútbol, y al día siguiente el examen de ingresó a la preparatoria, estaba a preparada para fútbol pero no para el examen, como se le pudo haber olvidado un detalle tan importante, ahora como iba a estudiar, su hermana estaba entrenando, y su padre estaba en un congreso de médicos,¡estaba muerta!, a no ser que…, ojala estuviera ahí, corrió directo a la vieja calle donde lo vio por segunda vez, y como lo había pesado ahí estaba_

_- Hey, toushiro- lo llamó_

_El solo alzo la cabeza en señal de saludo, ella se acerco a el y se dispuso a pedirle el favor_

_- oye, que bueno que todavía no te hallas ido, y esta vez por que viniste- empezó con un ameno ambiente_

_- por una misión, y no, no te diré de qué se trata-_

_- mmm, que aburrido, oye, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato fútbol?, te apuesto a que has perdido la practica, vamos anímate-_

_- De acuerdo, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer- total, sabia que terminaría accediendo y no tenia ganas de pelear_

_0ooooo0ooooo0_

_Jugaron casi toda la mañana, y al final ganaron las preeliminares, ahora se encontraban camino a su casa, solo necesitaba que el la ayudara a estudiar así que se lo propuso_

_- Toushiro, me puedes hacer un favor- seria cortes_

_- ni sueñes que volveré a hacerte una tarea- aquí vamos otra vez_

_- no, no es eso, es que necesito estudiar para los exámenes de admisión en la preparatoria y no he tenido tiempo de estudiar- _

_- Tuviste tiempo, si no te hubieses puesto a jugar fútbol-_

_- Ya, ya se, no me regañes, mas bien ayúdame, ¿quieres?-_

_Al final accedió, llevaban estudiando más de dos horas, cuando la alarma del celular de el empezó a sonar_

_- Espera aquí, no cometas alguna estupidez ¿quieres?- le advirtió, solía ser muy osada y poco cuidadosa_

_- Nada de quédate aquí, iré con tigo- ella también era una shinigami, tenia todas las capacidades, además tenia una promesa que cumplir_

_-¿Y que se supone que arias?- la cuestiono_

_No escucho respuesta alguna, solo vio el cuerpo de ella caer, se disponía a revisar que estuviese bien cuando escucho como en la ventana era llamado _

_- ¿Que me miras?, muévete de una vez, te demostrare lo mucho que puedo hacer- le dijo_

_Se sorprendió al verla como shinigami, ¿en que momento ella…? muy tarde ella se había marchado, se dispuso a irse, después hablaría seriamente con ella, por el momento el hollow era su prioridad_

_0oooo0oooo0oooo_

_Al llegar al lugar observo al hollow, valla que era repugnante, era viscoso, y estaba sobre sus brazos, no se le denotaban piernas ni pies, fue uno de los más horribles que alguna vez vio, se encontraba persiguiendo el alma de una niña muy pequeña, ella se encargaría de acabar con el_

_Vio a la niña desviar su camino hacia ella, al parecer quería que la protegiese, también el hollow desvió su rumbo, al parecer la vio a ella, la niña ya no parecía interesarle; interesante ahora ella era la presa_

_- Encontraste mejor festín no es así- le cuestiono, lista para atacar_

_- La verdad si, acabo de comer un aperitivo, y seguía por la niña, pero tu te vez mejor- maldito, eso era lo que más le desagradaba de esas cosas, de fanfarroneaban de lo que hacían, como si fuese algo de lo cual enorgullecerse_

_Observo por un momento a la niña, parecía llamar a su madre, eso le recordó a ella por un momento, una cosa de esas le había arrebatado como a ella su felicidad, se encargaría de el, y no tendría ni el mínimo asomo de piedad_

_- Me encargare de que no hagas daño a nadie más-_

_- Eso es lo que tú crees- _

_Con la clásica ferocidad que la caracterizaba se movió con shumpu, pero falló en el primer intento, al parecer era rápido, corto una de sus extremidades dejándolo un poco mas lento, no pretendía acabarlo tan fácilmente, pero no valía la pena usar un bankai en el, así que usaría su shikai, con eso seria más que suficiente, sabia que no había la necesidad, pero tenia mucha rabia acumulada, esa niña le recordó todo lo que a ella le toco pasar, todo lo que paso su familia, todo, y eso le dolía mucho_

_- quema y limpia, Kasai no megami- dijo, su espada, teñida ya de su color original, de esta salio un dragón rojo con negro, envolvió a el hollow y destruyo su mascara purificándolo, fue un alivio para ella, volteo y vio a la niña, sus lagrimas no cesaban, simplemente la abrazo esperando con esto brindarle un poco de consuelo_

_- Mamá desapareció por su culpa no es así- la cuestiono la niña entre lagrimas_

_- cierto, pero seguramente ella ya estará mejor- la verdad no sabia que pasaba con las almas que devoraban los hollow, pero quería darle ánimos a la niña_

_- Mamá y yo fallecimos hace unas semanas a causa de una accidente de transito, queríamos despedirnos de mi hermano, estábamos preocupadas por que se quedo solo, ya que papá había muerto hacia unos años, cuando nos disponíamos a verlo esa cosa nos ataco y se devoro a mi mamá- le dolía cada palabra pronunciada por la niña, le recordaba tanto a ella_

_- Calma, veras como vas a estar mejor, es más te acompañare donde tu hermano y ahí te despedirás de el, veras como queda en buenas manos- le dijo con una sonrisa, cargo a la niña en sus brazos, y la dejo que durmiese_

_-Oye toushiro, acompáñame, claro si así lo quieres- le dijo, sintió como todo ese tiempo observaba a una distancia prudente, al parecer comprendió que esta era su pelea_

_- Voy con tigo- nunca había visto así a karin, era cierto que era muy fuerte pero se le notaba triste y melancólica, esperaría el momento y le preguntaría el por que le afecto tanto aquella batalla_

_Llegaron hasta donde la niña les dirigió, entraron y pudieron ver al niño que al parecer era el hermanito de la pequeña, ella lo miro con melancolía, beso su mejilla, vieron como una mujer entró a la habitación, no los podía ver por la forma en la que se encontraban, ella tomo al niño en brazos y le dio de comer, al parecer si había quedado en buenas manos después de todo, salieron de la casa, a la niña se le notaba más tranquila, la escucharon hablar_

_- Creo que es tiempo de que me valla de aquí, se que mi hermano estará muy bien con ella-_

_- una pregunta ¿Quién era ella?-_

_- Mi tía, ella es la mujer más dulce que existe, se que le va a dar mucho amor a mi hermano, y por cierto me llamo aiko- le dijo sonriendo_

_- Mucho gusto aiko, mi nombre es karin, y el amargado de allá se llama toushiro- se presento, noto como toushiro fruncía el ceño, le divertía aquello, escucho a la niña riendo _

_- oye, no deberías tratar así a tu novio- _

_- NO SOMOS NOVIOS- exclamaron al tiempo, solía pasarles eso continuamente_

_- Entiendo, pero bueno, sabes me siento lista para irme, mamá me dijo una vez que todas las almas si habían sido buenas y no tenían pendientes en la tierra se irían a un lugar muy lindo- los sorprendió, era muy madura para su edad, ella tomo su espada y le dio un suave toque en la frente, la vio desvanecerse con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_- Oye, ¿Por qué actuabas así en la batalla?- esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro, y decidió contarle, no había mas que ocultar, además necesitaba desahogarse_

_- Vamos a otro lugar, aquí no quiero hablar- le dijo, se fueron a el lugar donde solían hablar, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, cada uno tenia mucho en que pensar, al llegar se sentaron y el la miro expectante_

_- Veras- tomo una bocanada de aire- como ya sabrás mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo cuando yo tenia cinco años, para mi familia fue algo muy duro, antes de eso yo solía ser una llorona, era muy parecida a yuzu, para mi, mi madre era mi todo, dependíamos mucho de ella, cuando murió, toda la familia se desmorono, ichigo se culpaba de todo, y se volvió una persona solitaria y muy seria, yuzu empezó a encargarse de todas las labores en la casa, a mi no se me daba nada de eso, así que para no preocupar a nadie deje de llorar, me convertí en alguien muy independiente, y me fortalecí para ser capaz de defender a yuzu, ella suele ser una persona algo débil, cuando me entere de que fue un hollow quien mató a mi mamá me prometí defender y evitar más muertes, al ver a esa niña me recordó mucho a mi, por eso me altere tanto- le dijo esto, sentía húmedos sus ojos, ¿no estaría mal llorar una vez más? ¿No es así?, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, lloraría lo que no había llorado en años, se cubrió con sus manos y empezó a sollozar._

_Nunca había visto llorar a karin, la única vez fue cuando la conoció, y eso que solo fueron sus ojos aguados, pero de resto siempre demostró ser fuerte, al verla así, solo pudo atinar a abrazarla y permitir que se desahogase._

_La tomo por sorpresa ese abrazo, pero no lo desprecio, se aferro a el y lloro todo lo que nunca había llorado, después de unos minutos ya estaba muy cansada y se dejo reposar, por extraño que pareciese, el le brindo calidez y confort, en silencio se encargo de consolarla_

_Después de un rato sintió como los sollozos cesaron dando paso a una respiración regular, y pacifica, se había dormido, la entendía en parte, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa, cuando se disponía a irse la miro por ultima vez, se notaba frágil y bastante indefensa, así que decidió quedarse a vigilar su sueño, no tenia idea el porque de sus acciones con aquella niñita._

_0ooooooo0oooooo00ooooo_

_Despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, se sentó en su cama y pudo apreciar como una mota blanca yacía dormida en la parte inferior de su cama, sonrió con dulzura, decidió despertarlo_

_- Ya despierta-_

_- ¿mmm?- abrió sus ojos, ¡se había quedado dormido!, pero ¿en que momento?_

_- Gracias- le dijo ella_

_-¿por que?- ella le estaba agradeciendo, de que_

_- por quedarte con migo, por consolarme anoche, por escucharme, por todo- era lo menos que podía hacer, agradecerle, noto como cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro, empezó a sentir como sus mejillas ardían, lo que menos quería era ruborizarse_

_- No es nada, ahora anda, busca tu cuerpo, te recuerdo que todavía estas como shinigami, y ayer no me dijiste que tenías un examen de admisión- se retiro y evito a lo máximo verla a la cara, por un momento estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir _

_- ¿Tienes que dañar siempre buenos momentos así?, oye me acompañarías a mi prueba, mira que yuzu ya la presento y ella esta en casa de unas amigas y no volverá si no hasta que lo desee, y el viejo esta en un congreso de médicos y se demora-_

_- De acuerdo, pero no voy a ayudarte, lo aras tu sola- diciendo esto se marcho de la habitación_

_Después de unos minutos la vio bajar ya lista, tomaron su desayuno en silencio y se dispusieron a irse._

_0oooooooooo000_

_Habían pasado ya cinco horas desde que habían llegado y ella nada que salía, ¡que tan difícil podría ser!, la vio salir, ¡al fin!, la notaba con cara un poco cansada pero se veía alegre, se acerco a el y lo invito a que se fueran._

_Caminaron en silencio, se dispuso a preguntarle_

_-¿Cómo te fue?-_

_- ¿ah?, ahh, me fue muy bien, lo que estudie ayer me sirvió mucho, oye vamos a comer algo, no quiero llegar a mi casa aun, me aburro mucho aya, además no tengo nada que hacer, si no hasta dentro de unos meses, camina, yo invito-_

_No respondió, ella lo tomo como un si y lo arrastro literalmente hasta un viejo puesto de comidas, _

_- ¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunto ella_

_- Siempre y cuando no sea comida de orihime todo estará muy bien-_

_- ¿Has llegado a comer los menjurjes que suele cocinar ella?- le cuestiono_

_- Una sola vez, y me arrepiento de ello- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, había comido pescado con salsa de chocolate, su estomago no volvería a ser el mismo después de eso_

_- Creo que es un milagro que hallas salido vivo- lo dijo mientras se carcajeaba, pobre, ella solo había visto una vez las comidas de ella, y fue en una cena de acción de gracias, de no ser por rukia, esa noche habría muerto- pero en fin, te parece bien si comemos, emmm, pizza, y refresco de sandia, me dijiste una vez que solías comerla de niño- _

_- Aja- _

_- Que gran respuesta, me halaga tu amplio vocabulario- le irritaba que fuese así_

_- ya cállate, toma la comida y vamonos- le ordeno_

_- Como ordene capitán- se lo dijo, tomo la comida y se marcharon_

_0oio0o0o0o0o0ooo_

_Llegaron a la casa de ella, le invito a pasar, se sentaron en el sofá y mientras veían televisión ella le pregunto_

_- Oye ¿Cómo esta rangiku-chan?-_

_- Matsumoto, esta igual, irresponsable, inmadura y nunca toma su labor enserio- _

_- Pero a pesar de todo la quieres ¿no es así?-_

_- ¿Cómo?- _

_- No me refería a quererla como mujer, es decir quererla en sentido de apreciarla, de considerarla importante, ya sabes como cuando alguien a la vez de irritarte, te preocupas por ella, y es importante para ti-_

_- Sabia a que te referías, y si la quiero, aunque me saque de todo contexto al final es una persona muy importante para mi, nunca se lo menciones ya que si lo haces no me dejara en paz, y aprovechara el aprecio para hacer de las suyas-_

_- Amm, descuida no le diré nada; ¿Te parece si mañana entrenamos?- le preguntó_

_- No es buena idea- _

_- ¿Por qué?, no seas ególatra, estoy al mismo nivel que tu, o hasta más- le reto_

_- No es por eso, es por que nuestras zampakuto son de hielo y fuego respectivamente, ponerlas en combate es lastimarlas, son opuestos, juntos pueden hacer mucho pero al enfrentarse los dos salen lastimados-_

_- Ahh, mala idea, apropósito ya perfeccionaste tu bankai- quería saberlo _

_- Si, fue algo duro pero lo conseguí- _

_Hubo un momento de silencio, la notaba como si algo le molestase, estaba un poco extraña después de llegar de comer, todo esto fue aclarado con las siguientes palabras de ella_

_- Debe de ser molesto para ti-_

_- ¿Qué cosa?- de que hablaba_

_- Ya sabes, tenerme que aguantar cada vez que vienes aquí, cedes a cada cosa que e pido, y pues te debe resultar molesto que siempre irrumpa en cada misión, o te dañe cada momento de descanso que puedas tener- se dio cuenta, que el siempre parecía molesto cuando estaba con ella, y creía saber el por que, por algún motivo eso le afectaba y la hacia sentirse mal, por eso si le resultaba molesto lo dejaría en paz _

_- Creía que el único que hablaba tantas estupideces juntas era tu hermano pero al parecer, es mal de familia- ella lo miro mal, se dispuso a irse, pero el no la dejo, el ya la había escuchado, era momento de que ella lo escuchara a el- Y sabes, si me resulta molesto, me sacas de casillas todo el tiempo, me sigues a todos lados, me haces hacer todos tus deberes, todo el tiempo contestas con comentarios sarcásticos, y cometes idioteces a cada rato-_

_- Si tanto te molesto, vete,- le dijo mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre, a lo cual solo consiguió que este fuese mas fuerte_

_- Déjame hablar- la miro, esta le correspondió con ferocidad- si es molesto pero también me resulta divertido, eres la única aparte de matsumoto y tu hermano que puede sacarme de casillas cuando se les viene en gana, que me sigas a todos lados es molesto, pero me ayuda a divertirme con cada una de tus ocurrencias, cometes idioteces pero tu sola te sales de estas, no me veo en la obligación de protegerte-era una fierecilla total, y eso era lo que mas le gustaba, ahora ya ni siquiera sabia que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, su mirada bajo un poco, observo sus labios, ¡se veían tan bien!, con cautela y muy despacio acerco sus rostros, rozo levemente, esperando su reacción, no hubo patadas, golpes, ni amenazas de muerte, así que profundizo el contacto, a los pocos segundos ella también respondió._

_Las palabras que le había dicho la dejaron en shock, cuando lo miro a los ojos pudo notar como todo lo dicho era cierto, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, el primero en intentarlo había quedado en el hospital durante tres semanas seguidas, una a causa de ella y las otras dos gracias a su hermano, lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando rozo levemente sus labios, para ese momento su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, no era que le desagradase, simplemente no esperaba que su primer beso fuese así de extraño, cuando retomo el contacto fue agradable para ella, asi que se aventuro a hacerlo también._

_Fue un largo beso, cuando se separaron ella pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, no era que no le gustase el, es más desde pequeña sentía algo por el, pero muchas dudas afloraban su mente, además que con esto la medio amistad que tenían se podía ir a la basura, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y olvidarlo todo_

_- Creo que es mejor que es mejor que suba a dormir- lo dijo en un susurro, se dispuso a pararse, pero el se lo impidió_

_- No, no es lo mejor, lo mejor es que aclaremos esto ya- le dijo, ella insistía en safarse, valla que si era terca, tomo su rostro y la beso nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad, ella le correspondió de igual manera, mordió el labio inferior de ella para lograr que entreabriera los labios, profundizo más el beso, jugueteaba con su lengua, y ella no se quedaba atrás, rompieron el beso a falta de oxigeno y el le dijo _

_- creo que ya quedo todo en claro- le aclaro, ella le sonrió, se acerco a su cara y esta vez fue ella quien inicio el beso._

_Se quedaron así por largo rato, besos y palabras era lo que se podía escuchar, mientras ella hablaba el se ocupaba de su cuello, le gustaba su aroma, el sabor de sus labios todo de ella, _

_- Escúchame, llevo rato tratando de decirte esto y tu no me escuchas- el paro solo por un momento, la verdad ahora le resultaba un suplicio parar_

_- No suelo decir esto muy a menudo, pero pues, no lo se simplemente quiero que lo sepas, y es que eres el primero al que se lo digo, es que yo…, te quiero, ya, te quiero mucho, de muchas formas, comenzando como un amigo, pero después el sentimiento cambio y pues te quiero y mucho, y donde alguien sepa que dije esto te mato- era su mejor manera de decirle lo que sentía_

_- El primero y el último- la verdad se alegraba de ser el primero en escuchar eso, pero eso si seria el último, aria hasta lo imposible porque así fuese_

_- Al parecer tengo otro celoso empedernido en la casa- comentó_

_- Y ¿Quién es el otro celoso?- se encargaría de desaparecer a quien estuviera celándola, a partir de ahora el seria el único_

_- Mi hermano y mis amigos de fútbol, idiota, ellos no soportan que nadie me mire o se me acerque por que, al día siguiente extrañamente no me volvía a hablar- le dijo mientras se reía_

_- Muy bien por ellos, creo que les debo las gracias- ambos rieron, y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo el cuello, siguieron así por unas horas, hasta que el sueño los venció, ambos se quedaron dormidos_

_0o0o0oooo0ooo0ooo_

_Despertó algo incomoda, nunca había dormido en el sofá así que e resulto algo un tanto molesto, se disponía a pararse cuando sintió como era abrazada, intento levantarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada, por fin logro safarse del agarre, lo movió, y nada, al parecer tenia el sueño pesado, se rió para sus adentros ya sabia como levantarlo, fue hacia la cocina, tomo agua de la nevera, y viajo hasta la sala, le causo algo de gracia ya que cuando tomaba una siesta era muy fácil despertarlo, pero cuando dormía profundamente, se levantaba solo cuando el así lo quería, lanzo el agua sobre el, y observo como pronto se despertó algo rabioso, ahora si era momento de correr_

_Sintió como el agua fría cayo en su cara, lo primero que vio fue a la autora de la broma, la vio salir a correr, sabia que se levantaría de mal humor, en dos pasos la alcanzo, la tomo por la cintura, y también la mojo con agua_

_- Ya, esta bien, para ya- llevaban rato en las mismas cuando el celular de el sonó_

_- Alarma de hollow, cierto- le pregunto, el afirmo esto,_

_- Tengo entrenamiento, así que tu encárgate de el hollow, yo entreno, y nos vemos en donde siempre, ¿esta bien?-_

_- Si- le respondió, salio de su gigai, y se dispuso a acabar con el hollow_

_0ooooo0oooooo0oooooo_

_Estaba furiosa, no veía la hora de llegar para reclamarle, es que como le pudo hacer eso, lo iba a matar, su zampakuto le recordó que el ya estaba muerto, pues ella lo remataría, como se le ocurrió, por fin llegó, el estaba ahí, se acerco y le dijo_

_- Toushiro, se puede saber por que me hiciste esto- le dijo, mientras señalaba un moretón, en su cuello, el la miro, y vio el moretón, solo le atino a decir_

_- Es bastante notable-_

_- Por eso, imbecil, en toda la practica no me paraban de preguntar como era que me lo había hecho, o que me había pasado, y para colmo sabes lo que dirá yuzu o peor aun lo que dirá el viejo- El solo imaginarse el escándalo que armaría su padre y las estupideces que podría decir ¡mi hija se ha convertido en mujer!, ¡Masaki, nuestras hijas están creciendo!, ahora si no se lo podría quitar de encima_

_- Cálmate, mientras tanto cúbrelo con lo que se te ocurra- que alboroto solía armar _

_- Es tan fácil decirlo- le dijo, el solo la tomo de la mano, y, la abrazo, de inmediato todo el supuesto enojo, se desvaneció_

_- además, se te ve bien- le dijo, observo como ella se ruborizaba, y le golpeaba suavemente en el pecho_

_0oooooo0oooooooo0ooooooo0_

_Ya había pasado tres meses desde que ella había iniciado una relación, hacia unos días que el se había ido para la sociedad de almas, y ella se encontraba a punto de entrar a estudiar de nuevo, al final si había pasado los exámenes, escucho el timbre y se dispuso a bajar, cuando abrió lo que vio la sorprendió, su hermanita y Jinta estaban besándose en el marco de la puerta, y al parecer ni notaron que ella estaba ahí _

_- Hey enamorados, si yo fuese ichii-nii ya los hubiera separado y a jinta estuviese por matarlo- se separaron abruptamente, jinta se despidió algo nervioso y ruborizado y yuzu entro de la misma manera_

_- Cuéntamelo todo- ella no era chismosa, pero quería saber como era el cuento de su hermana_

_- Karin- chan es que hace un mes jinta y yo somos pareja, te juro que yo te lo iba a decir, pero pues como apenas hace una semana llegue a casa pues no había tenido tiempo de contarte nada- fue su excusa_

_- Si ya se, descuida, antes me alegro mucho por ti, pero quien no va a estar muy feliz es ichii-nii, por que ni el viejo, ese te aseguro que va a brincar en un solo pie cuando se entere, esta es una casa de locos- le dijo_

_- Eso me temo, por eso, esperare a que tu le digas quien es el que te ha dejado esas marcas raras en el cuello, para yo decirle lo mió con jinta, así no los va a matar a ninguno de los dos- le dijo, ella se ruborizo al máximo, creía haberle dicho a toushiro que no más marcas en el cuello, pero al parecer no escucho, solo esperaba que se quitaran antes de la venida de su hermano, para así poder que los golpes fueran menores_

_- Que cosas dices yuzu- trato de mentir, pero sabía bien que su hermana no se comería el cuento_

_- Karin-chan, dime quien es, quiero saber, dime, si- le dijo, al parecer le tendría que decir_

_- Es, toushiro, ya es el – se lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo, su hermana, se puso a brincar como loca y a gritar que ella después de todo si tenia razón, cosas como esas, ya después fue que le aclaro todo, pero igual se veía más feliz yuzu que hasta ella misma_

_0ooooooo0ooooooooooo_

_La llegada de su hermano se debía a la celebración del primer cumpleaños de su primogénita, aunque faltasen algunos meses, eran los días menos atareados y ambos estaban de licencia, la pequeña akemi ya tendria su primer año en los próximos meses, y además que dentro de poco empezaría su segundo año de preparatoria._

_Se abrieron las puertas del senkaimon, y dieron la bienvenida a la familia de su hermano, akemi venia dormida en brazos de rukia, había sacado lo dormilona de su madre, en silencio se retiraron a casa esperando que el viejo no arruinara el momento_

_0ooooooooo0000ooo_

_Llegaron a casa tranquilamente, o al menos esto pensaba, pues apenas abrieron la puerta un desesperado muñeco salto a los brazos de su amada onee-sama_

_- ONEE-SAMA- grito el muñeco mientras se aventaba al pecho de rukia, ichigo como buen marido celoso y sobre protector, retuvo al muñeco antes de llegar a su objetivo, lo tomo de una pata_

_- Calla. Que no vez que vas a despertar con tu fastidioso ruido a akemi, y deja ya de ser tan pervertido, peluche tonto-_

_- No soy un peluche tonto, aclárale karin-chan, dile que yo soy el rey de la selva- dijo mientras se le arrojaba encima, ella lo detuvo con una patada, con lo que no contaba era con que el peluche se agarraría de su bufanda, la jalase y dejase al descubierto las pequeñas marcas _

_- Se puede saber que son esas marcas karin, y quien fue el que las hizo- iba a matar a quien se atreviese a tocar a su hermanita_

_- Etto, ichii-nii, quien me las hizo fue… kon, si kon, creo, supongo que mientras estaba en el sillón estudiando, se me trepo al cuello y mira lo que me hizo- era algo estupido, pero tenia que salirse como sea de esta_

_- Ichigo, te juro que yo no fui, recordaría haber hecho eso, de verdad no fui yo, karin-chan miente- se intento excusar el peluche, al ver como un aura maligna se empezaba a formar en ichigo _

_- YUZU, quien tiene la razón- ella era una niña honesta de seguro le diría la verdad_

_- Quien dice la verdad es karin, ichii-nii, kon, también dejó marcas en mi cuello mientras yo cocinaba- iba a ayudar a karin, y a ayudar a excusar un juego que había tenido con jinta, era lo mejor_

_- Morirás kon- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir a perseguir a el pobre peluche, quien a pesar de no haber hecho nada, era condenado a el mayor sufrimiento posible, akemi despertó, y al ver este espectáculo empezó a reír al ver como su padre le daba de a golpes al muñeco andante_

_- Hey ichigo, pásaselo a akemi, ella quiere jugar con el- le dijo rukia_

_- Ni sueñes que dejare que esta cosa este en manos de akemi- le dijo mientras el muñeco imploraba piedad_

_Lo malo era que akemi no entendía que era un no por respuesta, su tío, su mamá y hasta su padre le daban todo lo que ella quería, cuando su padre no quería darle algo solía hacer lo que su madre hacia con el, desde pequeña había aprendido a chantajear a su papá_

_Miro a su madre expectante, ella le correspondió la mirada, adoraba ver como ichigo era chantajeado así de fácil, la niña llamo la atención del padre, y con los ojitos llorosos al mejor estilo de su madre le pidió el muñeco, ichigo la miro y sin ser capaz de decir no le paso el muñeco a la niña, la cual dibujo una sonrisa picara, y arrojo al muñeco al suelo, este solo gimió de dolor, la niña se rió con ganas_

_Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ver la actitud de la niña, y su padre inflo el pecho con orgullo, pero eso no era todo, venia la mayor entretención de la pequeña ver como su abuelo era golpeado_

_0ooooooo0ooooooo000_

_Isshin se dirigía a su casa, sabia de la venida de su hijo pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, al entrar vio el reciente alboroto y se unió a la "diversión"_

_- Hijo mió, has llegado, y mira trajiste a mi tercera hija y a mi primera nieta- fue tras rukia y su nieta, antes de llegar sintió una patada en su estomago, al parecer seria como en los viejos tiempos_

_- Eso es hijo mió, aprendiste bien de tu padre, defiendes lo que te pertenece- le dijo_

_- Ya cállate viejo- le dijo golpeándolo, a lo cual recibió un golpe de respuesta, y empezaron las tandas de golpes_

_Karin observaba esto desde lo lejos, negaba con la cabeza, que familia le había tocado, en el momento en que su padre termino con ichigo, se fue gritando hasta ella, quien lo recibió con una gentil patada, al ver esto isshin corrió hasta el póster de su madre y empezó a llorar en el, mencionando el poco amor por parte de sus hijos, y el poco respeto que estos le tenían_

_Akemi empezó a carcajearse nuevamente, se divertía mucho cada vez que iban al mundo humano, con cada ocurrencia de su abuelo, con cada golpe y con cada momento se divertía mucho_

_- La cena esta lista- anunciaba yuzu, había cocinado especialmente para la celebración de la llegada de su hermano y el cumpleaños de su sobrina, aunque este fuese dentro de algunos meses_

_Cenaron amenamente, rukia se encargaba de alimentar a akemi, era muy comprometida como madre, y la verdad adoraba a su hija, aria lo que fuese para que esta estuviese muy bien_

_- A lo que vinieron, ichigo, soy tu padre, y se que no fue el único motivo por el cual has venido- isshin hablaba _

_- En eso tienes razón, vine por que la sociedad de almas considera lo más apropiado que como shinigamis, vivan en la misma, así que he venido por eso, se que va a ser duro, pero como yo podemos esperar a que karin y yuzu acaben sus estudios- les aclaro su hermano_

_- No quiero ir- irrumpió yuzu, los presentes menos uno, no sabían las razones por las cuales la más dulce de la casa reaccionaba de esa manera_

_- Yuzu, entiende que es lo mejor para todos- le aclaro su hermano_

_- No, ichii-nii, es que de esa manera no podré volver a ver a…- se detuvo justo a tiempo, para su suerte, solía decirlo todo cuando se encontraba muy alterada_

_- Me retiro- karin voló literalmente a tratar de ocultar y salvar a jinta, su hermano se daría cuenta y lo asesinaría_

_- Volver a ver a quien yuzu- le cuestiono, rogó por que dijera que a sus amigas pero al ver el rubor de su hermanita, sabia de que se trataba, mataría al imbecil_

_- No es obvio ichigo, a sus amigas- dijo rukia intentando salvar a yuzu_

_- H-Hai- hai, eso a mis amigas- le dijo_

_- ¿Quién es yuzu?, yo mismo me encargare de matarle- la miro, sabia que con la mirada su hermanita hablaría_

_- Te lo ruego ichii-nii, jinta no tiene la culpa, el ha sido muy lindo con migo y yo lo quiero mucho, por favor no lo mates- se dio cuenta de sus palabras, ella y su costumbre de interceder por todos, rukia la miro con preocupación, sabia que iba a hacer ichigo ahora_

_0oooooooooo0oooooo0_

_Llego a la tienda de urahara, y sentía como cada vez más se aproximaba un reatsu muy familiar, le abrieron la puerta, corrió, tomo a jinta del brazo y lo escondió debajo de su cama, le pidió que no saliese, el se iba a negar pero pareció sentir el reatsu tan fuerte, y se oculto, debajo de la cama ella le comento toda la historia, el aclaro que no era un cobarde y que afrontaría las cosas como hombre_

_Llegó a la tienda de urahara, antes de poder tocar, el salio, se veía seguro, ichigo podía asegurar que dentro de unos minutos rogaría clemencia, lo miro y le dijo_

_- Como pudiste meterte con mi hermanita, me encargare de que lo lamentes toda tu vida- _

_- Espera un minuto, ichii-nii, escúchame, jinta ha sido alguien que ha querido mucho a yuzu, no crees que lo mejor para ella es que sea feliz- habló karin_

_- No- le contesto, para ese momento llegó rukia, y lo tomo de la oreja_

_- Te calmas ya ichigo, es tu hermana, lo mejor es que ella escoja con quien estar, te estas comportando como hermano celoso, además, eso no fue lo que tu hiciste con migo, reacciona y deja ser felices a tus hermanas- lo reprendió, se excuso con jinta, y le dijo a yuzu que todo estaría bien, que ya verían como arreglarían la situación, y se fueron a la residencia kurosaki_

_0oooooooooo0oooooooo0_

_Al final tomaron las decisiones más convenientes para todos, yuzu estaría en el cuarto escuadrón, cuando lo desease viajaría al la tierra, su padre se quedaría en la tierra, pero los visitaría una semana por mes, karin iría con ellos, pero si así lo quería podía visitar el mundo humano, esto se aria apenas ellas terminasen las preparatoria, nadie estuvo en desacuerdo con está decisión, y como olvidar a kon, el "rey de la selva", quedaría en manos de urahara, ahí estaría más ocupado, el peluche por supuesto armo uno de sus berrinches, pero al final termino accediendo._

_0ooooooooooooooooooo00000000_

_Maldición parecía una tonta enamorada, esperaba verlo todos los días, y la mayoría del tiempo solo pensaba en el, ¿que había pasado con la karin más dura que una piedra?, en estos momentos sentia pena de si misma, es que solo llevaba unos meses sin verlo y ya le hacia falta, era mejor olvidar y seguir concentrada en los estudios, esa era su prioridad_

_Regreso a su casa, y que bien, había empezado a nevar, pero lo extraño es que estaban en febrero, inicios pero al final de cuentas febrero, y ella tenia falda, estaba a punto de congelarse gracias al uniforme escolar, odiaba todo, las faldas, el frió, las tareas, todo, simplemente quería dormirse, abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba sola de nuevo, yuzu tenia una cita y su padre seguro iría a ver como su niña se comportaba como una mujer, busco algo de comer, y por desgracia no había nada, le tocaría cocinar, ella nunca había cocinado, solo lo intento una vez y casi causa un incendio en la casa, pediría a domicilio, tomo el teléfono y no había línea a causa de la ventisca, ¿ahora que?, en definitiva ese no era su día, tomo un viejo libro de cocina y se dispuso a cocinar, después de unos minutos tenia una cena medio decente, probo, le agrado el sabor, no era el mejor, pero por lo menos era comestible, después de eso se dispuso a terminar la tarea, llevaba media hora trabajando, esa su ultima tarea, solo le tocaba leer el libro de anatomía, hacer un resumen, y esperen, donde había metido ese libro, abrió su mochila, busco entre sus cuadernos, reviso en su armario, lo más probable fuese que se le halla quedado en la preparatoria, salio de su casa, corrió hasta la preparatoria, entró y sacó el libro, se devolvió con más calma, empezó a sentir mucho frió en sus piernas, inclino su cabeza y vio que seguía en uniforme, valla que si era despistada, iba maldiciendo cuando chocó con quien menos esperaba_

_- Caminar con los ojos entrecerrados es señal de torpeza, al parecer no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo despistada, y muy distraída - quien fuese el que la estuviera regañando lo mataría_

_- Y quien se cree, para decirme tales cosas- tenia tanta rabia, que ni siquiera pensaba mirarlo a la cara_

_-No mirar a una persona a la cara mientras habla es descortés, kurosaki-inmediatamente escucho como la llamaba, lo reconoció, después se vengaría_

_- Lo siento en verdad hitsugaya- taicho- alzo la mirada, se acerco y lo abrazo, estaba dicho, era una estupida enamorada_

_0oooo…0000000…oooo_

_Llevaban rato caminando y hablando, solía demorarse más en llegar a casa cuando hablaba con el, _

_- Esta nevando ¿Por qué traes falda?, te congelaras- Le dijo_

_- Y crees que no lo note, es el uniforme, y por desgracia por desgracia olvide cambiarme, antes de salir por esto- Le dijo mientras le mostraba el gigante libro de anatomía_

_- Es bastante grueso, supongo que ha de ser bastante extenso lo que debes de hacer- le dijo_

_- No, no es tan largo, es solo un resumen del resto se encarga kotaro, de no ser por el todavía seguiría atada a esa tarea- le dijo, noto como el se tenso un poco, ya sabia como vengarse_

_- Y quien es Kotaro- le cuestiono, tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía muy cómico y tierno_

_- Un compañero, me ha ayudado bastante este año, es muy amable y gentil, me hace reír cada rato, además es muy amigable y especial - le decía, sintiendo como cada vez aumentaba su reatsu, valla que lo estaba disfrutando, pero si deseaba que kotaro siguiese con vida tenia que parar con esto_

_- Valla, te diviertes mucho con el- A este paso sabia que la muerte de el era inminente_

_- Claro, el, Amaya, y yuzu me hacen menos pesado el día a día- le dijo_

_- ¿Quién es Amaya?- le cuestiono_

_- La novia de kotaro, ese par son inseparables- vio como se relajo, solo le faltaba suspirar, no aguanto más y se hecho a reír_

_- ¿de que tanto te ríes?- le cuestiono_

_- De lo celoso que puedes llegar a ser- Se estaba burlando en su cara_

_- Cállate- _

_- Ya, no te enojes, al parecer todavía no has entendido- le dijo _

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- A ver, no me gusta decir esto, pero ya que, es que enserio, si estoy con tigo es para estar solo con tigo, es que el hecho es que si estoy con tigo es por que así lo deseo y por que eres la persona que quiero- le dijo, no le gustaba decirlo por que cada vez que lo hacia solía pasarle lo que le estaba pasando, estaba ruborizada._

_Se giro y abrió la puerta de su casa, cuando le iba a invitar a pasar, sintió como el le besaba, le correspondió, empezó un juego tan letal como apasionante, mientras colocaba las manos en su cuello y las enredaba en su cabello, el empezó un errático divagar entre su cuerpo, cada beso y caricia se hacia más fuerte y apasionante, ninguno quería detenerse, ya no había rumbo atrás, ambos se querían, ambos se deseaban, y ese día de nieve lo entregaron todo _

__

_El estrepitoso ruido del teléfono le despertó, somnolienta aun contestó _

_- Karin-chan, soy yo yuzu- se despabilo, y un poco más consiente le respondió_

_- Hola yuzu, ¿Por qué no has llegado?- le pregunto, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, agradeció que su hermana ni su padre hubiesen llegado_

_- ¿no sentiste la tormenta de nieve que hubo?, papá y yo estamos en la tiende de urahara, ¿sabias que me siguió para saber como me iba en mi cita con Jinta?- le decía su hermana _

_-No, no lo sabia, y ¿a que horas vienes?- le cuestiono_

_- ¿Por qué?, ohh, ya lo recordé, no te guarde comida, has de tener mucha hambre, tranquila, a penas cese la tormenta estaremos ahí, calcúlale unas cinco o seis horas- le dijo_

_- No hay problema, espero, tengo tarea que hacer, llama cuando vengas para acá- le pidió, ella le afirmo, colgó y se dispuso a organizar_

_- Ahora viene lo duro, despertarlo- lo miro, si pudiese se quedaría mas tiempo con el, pero sabia que tenia que hacer muchas cosas, ya tendría tiempo con el de nuevo_

_- Toushiro despierta, por favor-le decía mientras lo movía, no sabia si fue la suerte o que no estaba durmiendo tan profundo, que el se despertó de inmediato _

_- ¿Qué paso?- le cuestiono_

_- Nada, solo que ya es tarde, y mi familia viene para acá, iré a ducharme, después lo harás tu- le dijo, mientras se paraba, el le robo un beso, ella le sonrió, y se dispuso a bañarse_

_Después de dos horas al fin había podido organizarlo todo, inclusive con ayuda de toushiro pudo terminar el resumen, aunque en todo ese tiempo lo noto algo pensativo, antes de empezar a suponer era mejor preguntar, buen consejo de su zampakuto_

_- ¿Qué te sucede?- le cuestiono_

_- Que pienso que lo mejor es decir a tu familia lo que sucede entre nosotros- le dijo_

_- Pienso lo mismo, entonces esta hecho, esta misma noche le diremos a yuzu y al viejo, veremos cuando se lo diremos a mi hermano- le dijo _

_- D-De acuerdo- Fue algo repentino y rápido, pero era lo mejor_

_0ooooooooo0oooooo000_

_Como era de esperarse los primeros dos lo tomaron de maravilla, isshin comenzó a exclamar cosas sin el mas mínimo sentido, su hermana saltaba de la dicha, ahora faltaba un día para finalizar su segundo año de preparatoria y para el armagedon como le denominaba ella, su hermano estaba en casa con su familia, llamó a rukia, necesitaba decirle muchas cosas y de paso solicitarle un favor_

_- Rukia- le llamo_

_- ¿dime?- _

_- Necesito hablar con tigo y es urgente-_

_- Voy- dijo mientras subía los escalones a la habitación de la joven_

_Entro a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas, hasta que ella le interrumpió_

_- Ahora si, dime para que me necesitabas-_

_- Veras, recuerdas hace unos meses que se supo lo de yuzu y jinta, es que pues, mañana va a pasar algo parecido- le dijo_

_- Valla, oye y quien es el valiente que logro lidiar a la más fiera de las kurosaki- le dijo, ambas se echaron a reír_

_- Solo dime ¿Quién últimamente tiene cara de estupido enamorado?, parecida a la de ichi-nii y tu - _

_-HEY, es cierto pero no lo tienes que estar remarcando, a ver, renji tiene cara de estupido, pero ahora es más notorio, pero no creo que sea el, hisagi no podría ser, mucho menos Kira, no se alguna pista- estaba muy dedicada a saber quien era, y no se le venia nadie a la cabeza_

_- Ninguno de los anteriores es, a ver que escuadrón tiene un teniente que es un borracho-_

_- A ver, no es nadie de los anteriores y su teniente es un borracho, además tiene cara de estupido enamorado, el único que se me ocurre es hitsugaya- taicho espera ¿Cómo, cuando, a que horas?, tienes idea de lo que ara ichigo cuando se entere- le dijo_

_- Si, si es el, y por eso te pido el favor, se como se "adoran" ese par, por eso quiero pedirte que controles a mi hermano- le dijo_

_- Claro, además disfrutare mucho ver la cara de ichigo cuando lo sepa, pero primero cuéntame todo- le dijo, ella accedió_

_0ooooooo000ooooo000oooooo000_

_Era el momento, estaban en mitad de celebración lo mejor era decir la verdad ahora_

_- Ichii-nii, necesito hablar con tigo- le dijo, iba acompañada de toushiro, ya era hora_

_- Bien, pero ¿si es privado por que va el enano?- le cuestiono_

_- ¿A quien le llamas enano kurosaki?- le dijo, pero recibió una patada por parte de karin, indicando que se tenia que controlar_

_- Por que no esperas a que karin hable antes de empezar a molestar ichigo- le decía rukia_

_- Ya, ya, ahora por que no me dices ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?- le dijo_

_- Ichii-nii, hay alguien que es en este momento muy importante para mi, y antes que te des cuenta por otras circunstancias, prefiero decírtelo yo- le dijo_

_- ¿Quién es?, karin ¿Quién es?- le decía_

_- Si no te calmas ichigo no la dejaras hablar- le reprendió rukia_

_- Gracias kuchiki- fukitaicho, esa persona soy yo kurosaki- le dijo con aparente calma, estaba preparado para defenderse en caso de ataque, tenia su zampakuto lista, _

_- Tu, ¿Cómo te atreves?, es mi hermana, eres un completo inconsciente eres más de cincuenta años mayor que ella, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, además karin míralo, es un enano, además de refunfuñon y fastidioso- le decía con rabia _

_- ¡A quien le llamas súper enano kurosaki!, eres un…-su insulto fue interrumpido por una fuerte patada algo disimulada _

_- ¿Soy un que?, enano te mato- dijo mientras se disponía a atacar, pero sintió como una mano jalaba su oreja y lo retenía _

_- Te calmas ya o te calmo yo ichigo, además no te pongas en ese plan, yo soy más de cien años mayor que tú y de todas maneras mira estamos casados, además no crees que tu hermana tiene todo el derecho de enamorarse de quien quiera, y estoy más que segura que hitsugaya-taicho quiere mucho a tu hermana- le dijo rukia_

_- Pero rukia, es el enano- ella lo miro mal- de acuerdo, pero si el la llega a hacer medio llorar yo mismo me encargo de matarlo- ella negó con la cabeza _

_- Además toma esto como una lección así tal vez y comprendes un poco más a mi nii-sama- le dijo, llevándoselo del lugar_

__

_Después de esto, ella termino su ultimo año de preparatoria, a su parecer fue el más lento de todos pero se graduó junto con su hermana con muy buenos honores, después de la graduación todos se marcharon a la sociedad de almas, yuzu quedo en el cuarto escuadrón según lo planeado, y después de rigurosos estudios y difíciles pruebas karin quedo asignada al noveno escuadrón, fue designada capitana, claro que primero tendría un periodo de prueba, después vino la sorpresa del compromiso con toushiro, fue un tanto impactante, pero los presentes se encontraban bastante felices, la boda se realizaría en próximos días_

_Se encontraba en el cuarto escuadrón, había tenido ciertos malestares en algunos de sus últimos entrenamientos, lo mejor era que la revisase su hermana_

_- Unohana- taicho, ¿como esta?- le saludo_

_- Buenas kurosaki-taicho, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- la amable mujer le pregunto_

_-No es nada, solo quiero ver a mi hermana- le dijo_

_- Bien, siga por los pasillos de la derecha ahí debe de estar- se despidió y se fue_

_Siguió las indicaciones y pudo ver a su hermana, esta al verla, suspendió por un momento sus labores y la fue a saludar_

_- Hola, karin-chan, oye ¿Por qué estas aquí, te sientes mal? ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo_

_- No es nada yuzu, simplemente que me he sentido mal en algunos de mis entrenamientos, y pues creo que es gripe- le dijo_

_- Yo no lo creo, he visto todos los síntomas en ti, y no creo que sea eso, además has cuentas y sabrás en realidad que es lo que te pasa- le dijo, ella no lo entendió_

_- A que cuentas te refieres- le pregunto_

_- Sabes que, mejor ven te enseñare algo-_

_La guió a un cuarto y ahí comenzó a hablar_

_- Sabes que en muchas mujeres es después del primer trimestre de embarazo que se empieza a notar la sintomatología, y que en los primeros meses es que muchas mujeres empiezan a acoplar su cuerpo a lo que esta dentro de estas, es por eso que muchas aumentan algunas tallas- le decía_

_- si bueno, muy buena información, ya la sabia, fui una clase de enfermera con tigo cuando éramos pequeñas ¿no?, lo que quiero yo es que me digas ¿Qué carajos es lo que tengo?-_

_- Hagamos esto más fácil, hermanita me vas a hacer tía por segunda vez-le dijo, mientras la abrazaba_

_- Espera, espera, no es que no me alegre y todo pero ¿Qué bases tienes para asegurar tal cosa?- le dijo_

_- En primera, he visto como ahora no te gusta mucha de la comida que antes solías devorar como loca, y eso es desde como hace tres, cuatro meses, segundo, se por que soy tu hermana que tienes varios meses de atraso, tercero, ahora te vez un poco mas pasada de peso que yo, y tu siempre has sido más delgada que yo- le dijo_

_- E-eso quiere decir que, enserio, es decir, quiere decir- las palabras no le salían de la boca, estaba realmente feliz, pero al tiempo sorprendida, ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar tal cosa?, realmente las cosas solo son invisibles para quien es victima de ellas_

_- Si, lo importante es que por lo menos estas muy feliz_

_0oooooooooo00ooooooo000_

_Le había tratado de decir la noticia de todas las maneras posibles pero ninguna resultaba, siempre eran interrumpidos por cualquier clase de cosa_

_Decidió decírselo el día de la boda, total para ese momento era un día antes, estaba en su escuadrón, cuando llegó matsumoto, ella la hizo pasar, esperaba a ver con que locura le saldría_

_- ¡Karin-chan!, que bueno que todavía te encuentre aquí, y que bueno que la asociación de mujeres shinigamis ya sabe lo de tu embarazo y matrimonio, por eso venimos a ayudarte en todo lo posible- le dijo mientras sonreía y hacia pasar al resto de mujeres_

_- ¿Cómo?, YUZU, por que les dijiste, se suponía que era un secreto- le reprendió su hermana_

_- Ji, ji, ji, karin-chan, es mejor que todas las mujeres nos ayudemos ¿no crees?, además ran-chan, dijo que ella seria discreta- le dijo_

_- karin-chan, que bueno que vallas a tener un hijo del blanquito, tu si me responderás ¿de donde vienen los bebes verdad?- la pequeña yachiru llegó con su boca llena de caramelos, sabia que este seria un día muy laaaargoo_

_Para ella esto era una tortura, la sacaron del escuadrón casi cargada, luego la llevaron a casi a rastras a pasar por el senkaimon, después de eso visitaron un centro comercia, allí matsumoto, rukia y yuzu se enloquecieron comprando ropa de bebe, yachiru no la dejaba de molestar para que ella le respondiese esa pregunta, el resto de mujeres empezaron a comprar toda clase de cosas, para ella esto era un karma y eso que solo había pasado medio día, no se imaginaba como seria el resto_

_Se encontraban sentada en la plazoleta de comidas, allí empezó a sentirse mareada y se dirigió a vomitar, cuando regreso, matsumoto la esperaba_

_- KARIN –CHAN, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntaba la voluptuosa mujer_

_- Si rangiku, estoy mejor, solo me causo nauseas un olor- era lo que más odiaba_

_- Ran-chan, por que no le das a karin-chan lo que le diste a rukia-chan cuando estaba embarazada del naranjita- decía yachiru, en ese momento rukia se tensó y se le puso la cara verde, ¿Qué carajos le iban a hacer comer?_

_- Buena idea yachiru, ven karin-chan veras como con mi platillo especial dejas de sentir nauseas- le dijo una muy entusiasmada matsumoto_

_Después de unos minutos llegó matsumoto con un plato cuyo contenido era una sustancia verdosa, viscosa, con textura semi aguosa, al ver esto, karin estuvo a punto de vomitar, rukia se paro en ese momento_

_-Ahora karin-chan solo es cuestión de comerlo y la nauseas se irán mágicamente- le decía bastante entusiasmada_

_-¿Estas segura que eso sirve?- le dijeron la mayoría de las presentes_

_- Claro, no ven que fue orihime quien me enseño a cocinarlo, a ella le funcionaba para quitarse las nauseas durante su embarazo, y a rukia no le sirvió fue por que ella se negó a comerlo- dijo de manera infantil matsumoto_

_- Enserio creen que me comeré eso, no soy imbecil, es más ni siquiera se que tantas cosas lleve eso- le dijo karin entre asustada y asqueada, por poco iba a comer algo cocinado por orihime_

_- Esto es una simple sopa, que contiene los ingredientes más nutritivos para todas- le dijo_

_- Insisto en que ni loca comeré eso- le señalo y se retiro_

_- ¡que mala eres karin-chan!- le dijo matsumoto siguiéndola_

_0lllll0llll00llllooollllll_

_Ya era de mañana, el día pasado fue agotador para ella, no hizo más que comprar, y tratar de retener cada locura que se les ocurría a esas mujeres, estuvo a punto de morir, pero hoy era un nuevo día, hoy todo cambiaria para ella, en unos momentos todo seria diferente, ella ya estaba lista, su familia la miraba con amor y orgullo, se dirigieron al fin a la ceremonia_

_0ooooooooo000_

_Estaba ya preparado, solo era cuestión de llegar a la ceremonia, pronto alguien irrumpió sus pensamientos _

_- OH, taichooo, que orgullo, al fin dejara de ser un amargado- le decía matsumoto mientras le abrazaba_

_- Me, a-a-ahogas, mat-matsumoto- estaba sofocado, detestaba los abrazos de su teniente _

_- Lo siento taicho, pero me encuentro tan feliz- le decía_

_- Ya lo se, ahora será que nos podemos ir, no deseo llegar tarde- le dijo_

_- HAI- le dijo_

_En ese momento sonó la alarma de hollow, ¿Qué ni el día de su matrimonio dejarían de molestar?, todavía tenia tiempo, acabaría con el hollow en menos de lo esperado estaría en su ceremonia, miro a matsumoto, esta le siguió _

_Oooo0oooo00ooo000_

_Llego al lugar donde se suponía se debía de encontrar, después de unos minutos lo pudo ver, no se veía muy peligroso, así que decidió atacar, aunque en unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo rápido que era, y que a pesar de su apariencia era bastante rápido y astuto, esto tomaría más tiempo del esperado._

_000oooooooo000oooooo000_

_Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando, los presentes empezaban a murmurar, para ella era fastidioso y desesperante, sabia a la perfección lo cumplido que podía llegar a ser, trataba de analizar las cosas con lógica, pero sus hormonas de embarazada le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y la cara de su familia ya era una de inminente rabia, ¿por que no llegaba? ¿Qué le podía haber sucedido?, esas dudas eran las que más la preocupaban_

_0oooooooooo0o0ooo0o0o0o_

_- Taicho, a la izquierda, atrás suyo- le gritaba su teniente, llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de exterminar al hollow, pero cada vez que parecía tenerlo se escabullía, gracias a esa indicación pudo rastrearlo con más rapidez, corto su mascara y por fin logro exterminarlo_

_- Gracias matsumoto- le dijo_

_- No es momento de agradecer, corra taicho, vamos muy tarde, ya por lo menos tiene cinco condenas de muerte por parte de ichigo y que decir del resto de la familia- le decía con preocupación_

_- *por lo menos espero llegar*- pensaba, salio corriendo, seguido por una angustiada matsumoto_

_0oooooooooooooo0o000_

_- Cancelemos esto, no llegara- decía con altura y seriedad karin, aunque por dentro estuviese deshecha_

_- ¿estas segura karin?- le cuestiono su hermano, sabia a la perfección el estado de su hermana, mataría al enano_

_- Si, ichii-nii, es mejor así- le respondió_

_- Por lo menos no podríamos esperar un momento, conozco a hitsugaya-taicho, seguro pasó algo- le animaba rukia _

_- Rukia-chan, tiene razón, ¿Por qué no esperamos unos minutos más?- le rogó yuzu_

_- No yuzu, ambas sabemos que…- fue interrumpida_

_- HEMOS LLEGADO- a lo lejos podían ver como matsumoto venia saludando a todos los presentes, estos se sorprendieron mucho_

_- Perdón por la demora, lo que sucede es que cuando íbamos en camino, y la alarma de hollow empezó a sonar, mi taicho se preocupo mucho- decía mientras dramatizaba los gestos- en ese momento fuimos hasta el lugar, por su puesto yo creía que como mi taicho es tan fuerte lo derrotaría en un segundo, pero no fue así- relataba con dramatismo _

_- Matsumoto, basta, fue un hollow el que me impidió llegar a tiempo es todo- les aclaro a todos_

_- OH, taicho, que aburrido puede legar a ser- le dijo_

__

_Así siguieron con una ceremonia en relativa paz, iban en la marcha final, en ese momento ella le susurro_

_- Así que fue por un hollow- _

_- cierto- le dijo_

_- Espero que no pase lo mismo cuando nazca nuestro bebe, por que si es así te mato- le susurro la noticia_

_- claro que no, ¿Cómo?- que acababa de decir_

_- así como lo oyes, este es el resultado de lo que paso hace cuatro meses-le decía_

_- Te amo- le dijo_

_- Yo también, pero por eso no lo voy a hacer-_

_- ¿hacer que?-_

_- Cambiar mi apellido, me quedare siendo karin kurosaki y punto- _

_- Has lo que quieras- _

_-Por cierto, tienes que ir donde tu teniente al parecer se terminara toda la bebida-_

_- Demonios-_

__

_Nueve meses después nació la niña, fue una alegría para todos, su nombre yukiko fue en honor al día de su nacimiento el primer día de nieve, cada paso y cada momento fue disfrutado al máximo, la personalidad era la unión de ambos padres, no podían estar más orgullosos que en ese momento_

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

- ¿Me estas escuchando Karin?- le pregunto

- No, perdón, ¿me decías?- le cuestiono, se metió tanto en sus recuerdos que se olvido por completo con quien hablaba

- ¿Tienes que estar siempre tan distraída?- ella le miro mal, el prosiguió- te decía, que como capitana tienes que controlar tus comportamientos, y tener en cuenta que estas en frente de un escuadrón, para ellos eres su ejemplo, si tu caes ellos caerán- le decía

Como odiaba que la regañase como si ella fuese una chiquilla, pero para ella no había mayor gusto que desquitarse

- Tienes toda la razón- dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio, se acerco a el y le planto un beso, el la siguió sin dudar, dejo que el beso subiera de intensidad, y se paro en seco

- Recuerda que eres un capitán, controla tu comportamiento, tienes un escuadrón al cual regir Tou-shi-ro – le resoplo en su oído

- Eres una perra- le dijo

- Controle su vocabulario taicho, tiene que dar un buen ejemplo a sus subordinados- como estaba disfrutando esto- Es más al parecer una niña no lo ha dejado hacer su papeleo, así que debe de estar muy atareado

- Tal vez si esa niña no fuese igual a su madre, testaruda, hiperactiva, terca, y que adora meterse en problemas tal vez podría haber terminado mi papeleo- le respondió

- hey, debes admitir que yukiko saco la personalidad de ambos así que nadie pierde en esta batalla – le dijo- voy a terminar de hacer el papeleo, después buscare a yukiko, y nos iremos a casa ¿quieres?- el asintió y se retiro

****

**Emm, notaran cambios y es por que lo reedite, note faltas de ortografía, que digo, eso pasa por subirlos tan a la ligera, nos vemos en un nuevo cap. **


	5. acontecimientos cont prologo

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**Ahora si la continuación de el primer episodio, espero sea de su agrado**

****

**-**Así que eso fue lo que paso, rangiku- decía renji

- Eso se llama ser irresponsable- le secundó hisagi

- Oigan, además yo les pedí un favor a ustedes, que estuvieran borrachos no los exime de responsabilidad alguna- les dijo

- Hisagi, renji, tienen muchos problemas- irrumpió Kira, ganándose una mirada preocupada de los que estaban en el lugar

- ¿Por qué lo dices Kira?- le cuestiono renji

- Por que a ti, kuchiki-taicho esta por matarte por que abandonaste tu cargo hace más de dos horas, y ni siquiera han terminado el papeleo, y a ti hisagi, kurosaki-taicho esta que mata y come del muerto, ya que tu no apareces y ni siquiera dejaste solicitudes para firmar, el noveno escuadrón esta incendiándose literalmente- decía un desesperado Kira

- Y entonces ¿Cómo carajos vamos a encontrar a las niñas?- preguntaba matsumoto

- Yo lo único que se es que mi taicho me matara, me revivirá y me volverá a matar, tanto por no aparecer como por perder a su hija- decía un angustiado hisagi

- Y no solo ella, cuenta con hitsugaya-taicho, kurosaki-taicho, kuchiki-fukitaicho, kuchiki-taicho, kuchiki-san, y casi todo el seritei - enumeraba Kira

- Creo saber que podemos hacer, podemos seguir las indicaciones de Kira, pero esta vez serian solo matsumoto y el, renji y yo nos encargaríamos de distraer a nuestros taichos- dijo hisagi

- Es una buena idea, que esperamos, si queremos salvarnos lo mejor es iniciar ahora-

Se separaron, sabiendo que el tiempo era un factor que no los ayudaba

- No debimos de movernos de aquel lugar, además recuerden que esas fueron las ordenes de matsumoto-san- decía sakura mientras caminaba, con las otras niñas, iban por las calles del seritei, sakura sospechaba que estaban perdidas

- Ya deja de ser tan amargada, si nos hubiésemos quedado aya lo único que veríamos seria al teniente de tu papá y al teniente de mi mamá borrachos y ese no es un buen panorama que digamos- le refutaba yukiko

- En eso concuerdo, además mi papá dice que más vale un dibujo de mi mamá que una orden de ran-chan, bueno mi mamá siempre lo golpea por eso… pero el caso es que una orden de ran-chan no cuenta como orden- le decía akemi

- Cierto, mi papá dice que ran-chan es una irresponsable, que no hace nada, que es una borracha, y mi mamá que es una desquiciada a la cual no se le debe secundar en nada- le secundo yukiko

- Bueno ya, pero oigan, tengo mucha hambre- le replico sakura

- Todas tenemos hambre pero no tenemos dinero para comprar comida- decía yukiko

- No tendremos dinero pero puedo actuar para que nos regalen comida- manifestó akemi

- No, mi papá dice que a una noble no le pueden regalar las cosas que es poco digno- le dijo sakura

- ¿Tienes o no hambre?- ella asintió- entonces me dejas actuar y de ahí comeremos- le dijo

- Aquí vamos- se dirigió a un puesto de comidas, miro al dueño de la tienda y con dramatismo empezó a decir- Señor- fingía unos acuosos ojos- Vera es que llevamos perdidos mucho tiempo- llevó una de sus manos a su estomago- Y de verdad ellas- señalo a las niñas quienes fingieron hambre- y yo tenemos mucha hambre, seria usted tan amable si nos regalara un poco de comida- los ojos de cachorro siempre le funcionaban con todos

- Pobrecillas, claro que si toma pequeña- le dijo el señor que las miraba con compasión

- Gracias- le sonrió y se dirigió con las otras

- Y ¿Qué les pareció?- les pregunto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Genial- le contestaron

Devoraron las comidas gustosas, por lo menos ya no sentían ni hambre ni sed, pero no encontraban que hacer o a donde ir, ya se les estaba haciendo muy aburrido estar en el lugar

- Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- les pregunto akemi

- Tengo una idea, por que no vamos donde el abuelo, o donde el sombrerero loco hace rato que no los vemos-

- Buena idea, pero hay un problema ¿Cómo vamos?- le dijo akemi

- Yo se, en el escuadrón once, el abuelo de umiko, el que parece payaso tiene un experimento que sirve para ir a donde ustedes dicen- comento sakura

- ¿tu sabes donde esta?- le pregunto yukiko

- Si, una vez mi papá uso eso para ir a donde urahara-san- le dijo la niña

- Y ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos al onceavo escuadrón, sakura tu tomaras el experimento, yukiko y yo distraemos al payaso, y yo se que umiko nos ayuda con nemu- las organizó akemi

0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0

Llegó al noveno escuadrón si fuese necesario rogaría por su vida, toco la puerta, su capitana le pidió que pasase

- Taicho, de-de verdad lo siento, tuve unos pendientes, y tenia que solucionarlos de inmediato- le dijo

- Te entiendo, lo único que espero es QUE TE MUEVAS YA A FIRMAR LOS PAPELES Y ME LOS TRAIGAS AHORA, si no lo haces te juro que no sales vivo de esta oficina hisagi-san- Ahora lo entendía, su taicho estaba que lo mataba, ya sabia las razones, lo mejor seria moverse rápido de aquel lugar, se disponía a salir cuando ella lo llamo

- Por cierto, mientras realizabas "tus pendientes" no te encontraste por ahí a yukiko- le pregunto, se había quedado mudo, sabia a la perfección que su capitana sabía cuando el le mentía, no sabia como librarse de esta

- Taicho, la verdad es que solo la vi con rangiku-san- era mitad mentira y mitad verdad así que se salvaba

- De acuerdo, ahora si no tienes más pendientes llamados borracheras que cumplir me haces el favor y te vas a trabajar- estaba de mal humor

Corrió hasta su puesto y mientras trabajaba rogaba por que ya las hubiesen encontrado

0000000000ooooooooo0000000000

- Hi-hi-hisana-san, ¿Cómo está?- ingreso renji al escuadrón,

- Bien abarai-san, pero sabes, byakuya-sama ha preguntado demasiado por usted, al parecer es muy urgente- le dijo cortésmente la mujer

- Ya, ya, voy- entro con pasos titubeantes a la oficina

- Abarai, ¿donde estabas?- le cuestiono

- Kuchiki- taicho, tenia unos pendientes bastante urgentes, lo siento, de inmediato me pongo a trabajar- antes que el pronunciase palabra alguna, salio a su puesto, se dispuso a trabajar mientras rogaba por su vida

Entraron con cautela al onceavo escuadrón saltando toda seguridad, llegaron a las oficinas principales y ahí se toparon con umiko

- Umiko-chan, ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó akemi

- Bien, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto una niña de aparentes 7 años con cabellos azulados y ojos negros

- Umiko-san, veras es que todas queremos viajar a la tierra y como no tenemos zampakuto queríamos saber si tu nos podrías hacer el favor de regalarnos un poco del experimento de tu abuelo- le dijo cortésmente sakura

- Seguro, solo que mi mamá no le gusta que yo juegue con las cosas de mi abuelo, así que no les puedo ayudar- les dijo la niña, umiko solía ser bastante obediente con las órdenes que se le dictaban, pero era astuta e inteligente.

- Tranquila, nosotras ya sabemos eso, por eso veníamos ya preparadas, mira tú distrae a tu mamá, ya se que tu abuelo esta llenando papeleo por ende ha de estar ocupado, akemi y yo vigilamos que no venga nadie y sakura toma el experimento- les comento yukiko

- Esta bien, pero tendrán solo unos minutos antes de que el abuelo venga, así que corran- les dijo

Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba sakura se escabullo a la sala de experimentos, allí se encontró con muchas cosas las cuales llamaban muchos su atención, negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a sacar el experimento, pero había un problema, estaba en la última fila de una gran pirámide, la saco con cuidado, dejando un poco tambaleante la fila, salio del lugar y con autosuficiencia mostró el premio

- Y aquí está, es este el que les decía- lo mostraba a las otras

- Bien hecho, ahora salgamos de aquí que hay viene el payaso rarito- opino akemi

- Buena idea- salieron del lugar, lo siguiente que escucharon fue una gran explosión y el grito de el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, se ocultaron detrás de una pared y pudieron apreciar como este resulto chamuscado por la explosión y todavía en estado de shock

- Abuelo, cuando aprenderás- decía umiko mientras negaba con su cabeza

Salieron en cuanto pudieron, mientras salían no paraban de carcajearse, era muy gracioso el ver un capitán de esa forma

0ooo0o0oooo0o0oooo0o0o

- Ha visto a tres niñas- preguntaba matsumoto a un hombre del lugar

- No- le respondió el

- Seguro, recuerde, una de ellas tiene un extraño cabello naranja, unos ojos violetas, es medio bajita,

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, una niña con rasgos así fue al puesto de la derecha junto con otras dos, ella menciono algo de que valía más un dibujo de su madre que una orden de una tal ran-chan, y la otra dijo algo sobre que su padre decía que la misma era una borracha y su mamá decía que era una desquiciada a la cual no se le debía secundar- le dijo

- Valla, al parecer esas son- tenia una aura depresiva, ella que era tan buena, tan responsable, tan gentil, pero y si no eran, solo por casualidad pregunto- la que dijo lo segundo por casualidad no tenia el cabello blanco, medio enana, con ojos negros- le pregunto

- Si, así eran, iban con una niña que parecía medio mimada, la llevaron a rastras al puesto-

- Esa es sakura, de verdad gracias señor, es usted muy amable- corrió al puesto de comidas y ahí pregunto

- ¿señor, a su puesto no vinieron tres niñas, una de cabellos naranjas, otra de cabellos blancos y otra de cabellos negros?- le cuestiono

- Si esta mañana vinieron, la pobre niña de cabellos naranjas vino y me dijo que se había perdido y que tenían mucha hambre, pobrecillas, les di algo de comer y se marcharon- ya lo entendía todo, akemi hizo una de las suyas, seguramente actuó para compadecer al hombre y obtener comida

- No se acuerda para donde se fueron- le cuestiono

- La verdad…- ella le miro con cara de ilusión- no- le dijo de inmediato una de decepción rotunda se puso en su rostro

- Seguro no se acuerda- le dijo ella, mientras lo tomaba de su traje y lo zarandeaba, el hombre la miraba con terror- Mire que de eso depende mi vida, tiene idea de lo que me aran si no aparecen esas niñas- lo sujetaba más- ¡tiene siquiera idea de lo que me aran!- lo zarandeaba con más fuerza

- ¡matsumoto!, suelta ya al hombre lo asesinaras- intervino Kira

- OH- soltó al hombre, movió graciosamente su mano mientras veía como este caía sin sentido al suelo- Lo siento mucho- le sonrió – Adiós, que tenga un gran día- se despidió

- Matsumoto, casi matas a ese pobre hombre- le dijo Kira

- Ya dije que lo sentía- Le dijo

- Olvídalo, mejor ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?- le cuestiono

- Me dijeron…- hizo un silencio de suspenso dejando expectante a Kira –Me dijeron…- repitió

- YA DIME QUE TE DIJERON-le reprocho

- Ya no me acuerdo- le dijo mientras sonreía

A Kira le resbalo una gota en su nuca y se cayó de espaldas, matsumoto lo observaba con gracia

- ¿Cómo es posible?, acabamos de pasar preguntando y tu no te acuerdas- le dijo con ira, para desquitarse comento- No será que te estas haciendo vieja-

- COMO TE ATREVEZ- le miro con odio, un escalofrió recorrió a Kira – te matare- le dijo

- Calma rangiku, solo era una broma, además ¿segura que no te acuerdas de nada?, recuerda que si no las encontramos nos matan- le recordó

- Lo se- cascadas empezaban a salir de sus ojos- Y es que lo que me dijeron no nos ayuda en nada-

- ¿Qué te dijeron?-

- Primero- alzo uno de sus dedos- hable con un señor y el me dijo que si había visto a las niñas, y que al para ellas una orden mía no vale nada ¿puedes creer eso?- le dijo mientras se hacia la victima

- La verdad si- asintió

- Omitiendo ese comentario- le miro mal- seguimos, segundo-señalo con sus dedos- Con base a lo que me dijo el señor me fui al puesto de comidas, ahí le pregunte al vendedor, el me dijo que akemi había ido hasta su puesto, y como suele hacer rukia, ella le monto una escena al vendedor, y como suele suceder este le creyó y les regalo comida, se fueron del puesto y no se sabe más- le dijo

-Lo de akemi era de esperar, pero donde pueden haber ido- empezó a reflexionar

- A ver- se toco la barbilla en modo pensativo-

- ¿Dónde solían ir sus padres cuando estaban sin que hacer?- le peguntó Kira

- Pues no se mucho ni de ichigo, ni de karin, ni de kuchiki-taicho, ni de hisana-san, pero si se de mi taicho, cuando se aburría solía ir a meditar, se podía quedar horas enteras sentado debajo de un árbol…

- No creo que estén meditando matsumoto, además recuerdas de quienes son hijas akemi y yukiko- Sabia a la perfección que la única manera para que ese par mantuviesen quietas es que estuvieran o enfermas o con mucho sueño

- Ya lo se son hijas de dos kurosaki, los cuales lo poco que se de estos es que son hiperactivos, mal humorados, tercos, irritables, adoran meterse en problemas, podemos empezar por ahí-

- Pero hay cierto inconveniente, no son solo hijas de los kurosaki, también son hijas de rukia y hitsugaya-taicho-

- Cierto, podríamos encontrarlas si a alguien les da por llamarles enanas, recuerda que cada ves que ichigo llama enana a rukia, esta le da de a golpes, y llámale enano a mi taicho y te gritara hasta dejarte sordo- le recordó cada vez que lo confundían con un niño, la gente que lo hizo quedo con problemas de oído a su parecer

- A ver, ya sabemos que son muy curiosas, que odian que las llamen enanas, que se meten en problemas, que odian permanecer quietas, que son tercas y que hacen lo que se les da la gana- a todo lo que decía matsumoto lo secundaba

- ¿Qué es lo que siempre se les prohíbe a ese trío?- le cuestiono Kira

- Eso es fácil, no pueden ir al onceavo escuadrón, a husmear entre los experimentos, ni jugar en los… espera, y ¿si…-

- Eso es, camina para el onceavo escuadrón al parecer estamos salvados- acabado de decir esto y salieron corriendo del lugar, tenían que llegar rápido antes de que ellas se metieran en líos

00000oooo000oooo00000

Se encontraba llenando el papeleo del sexto escuadrón cuando vio pasar a rangiku corriendo como loca, se aseguro que ni su taicho ni hisana lo viesen y con sigilo salio del lugar, en el camino para pensarla rogaba por que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas, pedía que las niñas hubiesen aparecido y que ella se encontrase persiguiéndolas, choco con alguien, creyendo que era matsumoto le dijo

- Matsumoto, por favor dime ¿ya aparecieron?-

- ¿Aparecieron quienes?- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar la voz que menos quería

-Nadie, nada importante- ¿Qué haría ahora?

- A mi no me mientas renji, ¿Quién desapareció?- si le mentía se metería en un gran problema, pero si le decía la verdad seria uno peor

- nadie, yo hablaba de papeles, eso mismo papeles, ya sabes como es mi taicho con los papeleos- la miraba, al parecer estaba creyéndole, pero en ese momento llego matsumoto, no noto a tatsuki y como si nada le dijo

- ¡Renji! Sabemos donde pueden estar, al parecer en el onceavo escuadrón, distrae a kuchiki-taicho, yo voy a impedir que se metan en problemas- ahora si estaba muerto

- ¡¿Quién carajos se perdió y se meterá en problemas? Sinceramente no creo que el papeleo se meta en problemas- al escuchar esto la cara de matsumoto se deformo completamente, ¡había metido la pata! Y hasta el fondo

- OH, Querida tatsuki, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- estrategia uno, cambia el tema

- No me cambien de tema, abarai renji, me explicas ya que carajos pasa o te juro que lo vas a lamentar- le amenazó, conocía de antemano que ella cumplía lo que prometía y si decía que lo iba a lamentar tenia por seguro que así seria

- De acuerdo- matsumoto lo miro con odio- ¿Recuerdas a la hija de mi taicho?-

- Claro-

- A ver a ella, a la hija de ichigo y a la hija de karin las dejaron al cuidado de matsumoto, por una serie de problemas y fallas ellas se extraviaron y ahora no sabemos como las vamos a encontrar- le dijo lo mas sutil que pudo

- ¡¿QUEEEE?- abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos - ¡¿Es que como paso? No puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables, tienen idea que pasara cuando se enteren de esto- se calmo un poco y le pregunto- ¿Qué carajos tienes que ver en esto?-

- Es algo bastante curioso ¿sabes?- se rascaba la cabeza

- Si renji dile – miro mal a matsumoto, esta le saco la lengua y continuo- es que mientras el estaba borracho yo le pedí el favor que las cuidase por que tenia unos pendientes y ellos estaban tan ebrios que no notaron cuando las niñas desaparecieron- si el la aventaba al agua ella tenia todo el derecho

- Es-es- ¡ESTABAS BORRACHO! Abarai renji estas en problemas- trago en seco, sabia que moriría pronto y todo por la bocona de matsumoto

- No-No es lo que crees, Es solo que… que… es mejor ocuparse de lo de las niñas- trato de cambiar el tema

- Tu y yo hablaremos de esto luego, por ahora tienes razón tenemos que ocuparnos de esto, ¿Qué era lo que decías matsumoto?-

- que lo más probable es que estén en el onceavo escuadrón-

- Tu, ve a buscarlas ahí, renji tu sigue en el escuadrón yo me encargo de avisar si acaso las encuentro, mientras tanto are lo que vine a hacer -

- Si- tomaron el rumbo indicado y se marcharon del lugar

0000oo0000oo0000oo0000

- Bueno, ¿Y ahora?- ya estaba bastante aburrida, es que era el colmo, tenían el experimento pero no sabían como usarlo

- No se akemi, ¿Quién puede saber como usar esto?- Genial, era muy aburrido, como se suponía que lo usarían

- Yo creo que yachiru-san sabría como, después de todo creo que kempachi-sama no tiene zampakuto-

- Sakura, ¡pensaste en algo más que no fuese en horrendos muñecos rosa, es un milagro! ¿No lo crees Yuki-chan?- adoraba molestarla

- Si, la princesita mimada al fin tiene más de una buena idea- le siguió el juego

- No son horrendos a todas nos gustan, además ¿quieren o no viajar?- las reto

- Buen punto, saku-chan podrías ir tu a llamar a yachiru, total eres la única que no le teme a kempachi- le tenia terror a ese hombre, y no era para menos recordaba la vez que intento asesinar a su padre, estuvo persiguiéndolo durante más de tres horas de no ser por su madre ahora seria huérfana

- akemi tiene toda la razón, así que tu eres la encargada de saber como usar el experimento- el terror era lo que la invadía cada vez que veía a ese sujeto, al parecer tenia algo en contra de la familia de su madre, había intentado matar a su tío, a su abuelo, y a su propia madre, y la cara de asesino que tenia le helaba los huesos

- Son unas miedosas, kempachi-sama no es de temer, iré yo- ¿por que le tenían miedo?

- Momo-saludaba con nerviosismo, a mitad del camino se la tenía que encontrar, ¡solo a el le pasaba!

-Kira, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? ¿Tienes algún problema?- ¿Cómo se salvaba de esta ahora?

- Estoy muy bien momo, descuida no me pasa nada y no, no estoy nervioso- tenia que buscar alguna excusa para poder irse

- Y ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?-

- A-al o-onceavo escuadrón- no le diría ni el por que ni el para que

- Que bien, oye vamos juntos, yo voy al décimo, es que quiero visitar a yuki-chan-

- Eh, Esto… Claro- que pasaría ahora, ni el mismo lo sabia

- Enserio Kira, ¿te pasa algo raro?, actúas muy extraño, anda cuéntame que te sucede-

- D-des-descuida mo-mo-momo, n-no m-me su-sucede na-nada- desde cuando tartamudeaba tanto, así era más que obvio que nadie le creería, ni el mismo

- Kira, te juro que no engañas a nadie, por favor dime que te sucede, te ves pálido, como si esperases una letal muerte, por haber hecho alguna cosa que te va a salir caro- tragó en seco.

- Solo por suponer, que sucedería si la hija de hitsugaya-taicho llegase a perderse, digo solo por suponer- ella más que nadie conocía el carácter de el taicho, quería escuchar que solo eran exageraciones de el y que nada letal, peligroso, o que amenace su integridad física y futura descendencia

- Pues si eso llegase a suceder seguro shiro-chan pondría a la sociedad de almas patas arriba para saber quien fue el responsable de la desaparición de su mimada princesa, apenas lo encontrara supongo que usaría a hyōrinmaru, talvez con shikai o bankai, todo depende, después supongo que al pobre que hizo eso recibiría una golpiza por irresponsable, sin mencionar el sermón que le daría después por su irresponsabilidad si es que antes karin-chan no lo mata- le respondió con ingenuidad

- Momo, voy a morir- decía mientras se imaginaba a hitsugaya con cara de asesino persiguiéndolo para matarlo

- ¿Por qué lo dices Kira?- preguntó la castaña

- Por que momo no solo la hija de hitsugaya-taicho se extravió, también la de kurosaki-taicho y la de kuchiki-taicho, y no han aparecido, estoy realmente preocupado, momo si ellas no aparecen para dentro de dos horas moriré, y no solo yo renji, hisagui y rangiku también morirán-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?, KIRA, no lo puedo creer, ¡como se puede ser tan irresponsable!, ¡como se pueden perder de vista a tres niñas pequeñas que no acarrean mayor problema!, Has siquiera pensado en lo que pasara cuando shiro-chan se entere, o peor aun cuando ichigo o kuchiki-taicho sepan, no lo quiero ni imaginar-

- Por eso momo, si se llegasen a enterar seguro moriré, por favor ayúdame-

- Está bien, solo porque no quiero que mueras-

Sakura corría en dirección hacia el onceavo escuadrón, ansiaba saber como usar aquel liquido y visitar el mundo humano, siempre le había causado mucha curiosidad el saber por que todos les agradaba ir a ese lugar, ¿Qué tantas cosas encontraría?, pero por otro lado le atemorizaba llegarse a perder, no era que confiara mucho en ese par, siempre se metía en líos.

Llego por fin al escuadrón, pero antes de llegar a la oficina de la teniente, sintió un piquete de curiosidad, quería saber el por que a nadie le gustaba entrar a los campos de entrenamiento del onceavo escuadrón, con sigilo se escabullo entre las puertas, lo que vio a continuación la dejo impactada, muchos de los integrantes del escuadrón estaban sangrando, llenos de moretones y golpes, quejándose del dolor, quedó peor que el hombre que la insulto llamándola tonta impertinente, su padre lo dejo en coma por dos semanas, pero ese no era el caso, salio de aquel lugar pero se choco contra alguien

-L-Lo lamento mucho- se excusó dando una reverencia

- Pero mira nada más quien esta aquí, ¿niña puedo ayudarte en algo?- levantó su acara y pudo observar a yumichika

- ayasegawa-san, no, bueno si, lo que pasa es que necesito con urgencia a la teniente yachiru ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla?-

- Veamos- dijo con una cara de pensativo, la pequeña lo observaba expectante- la verdad no, la ultima vez que la vi fue en la mañana mientras cepillaba mi cabello- a sakura le resbalo una gota en su nuca

- Cállate plumitas, mejor ponte a hacer papeleo- entro a gran velocidad mientras se encargaba de treparse a la cabeza de yumichika

- Oye Saku-chan que quieres, ¿para que viniste?- le dijo mientras jugaba con las plumas de yumichika

- ¿ah?, Ah, si etto, venia para saber como se usa un liquido que te transporta al mundo humano ¿sabes como usarlo?-

- Claro, ken-chan lo usa mucho, en especial cuando vamos a acabar con hollows, o cuando plumitas quiere ir a comprar productos raros, o cuando el calvito quiere ir a comprar comidas, o cuando

- Si ya se que lo usan muy a menudo lo que quiero saber es como- si seguía así yachiru hablaría como cotorra toda la tarde, ella solo quería saber como funciona nada más

- OH, claro, solo tiras una gota al suelo y la puerta se abre- dicho esto salio corriendo siendo seguida por un muy cansado yumichika

Increíble, todo lo que hizo solo para eso, solo tiras una gota, valla funcionamiento, regreso de nuevo a donde se encontraban sus compañeras

-Ichigo- le saludo tatsuki, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, además no era que fuese buena para mentir

- Tatsuki, oye ¿Qué haces por aquí?, no deberías estar cuidando de daiki- le cuestiono mientras continuaba con su papeleo pendiente

- Óyeme, no todo el tiempo debería esta cuidando a daiki, además no esta de más tomar un suspiro.- cambiar el tema es lo mejor que pudo hacer

-De acuerdo, oye de casualidad no vista a akemi mientras venias-

- N-no, te-tengo que irme, tengo que… … terminar con algunos pendientes, eso, pendientes, nos vemos, no te distraigas o rukia te regañara por irresponsable- dicho esto desapareció los más rápido que pudo

- Hey, Esa enana no tiene porque regañarme, además ella no es mi jefe, para que esa miniatura sea mi jefe hace falta mucho- terminando de decir esto sintió como un golpe era atinado a su cabeza

- ¿Qué estas diciendo idota?- vio como un aura oscura rodeaba a rukia- Así que enana ¿eh?, y que yo era una miniatura, Kurosaki- Sabia que iba a morir, rukia solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba muy enojada

- Na-nada, por que no me dices en donde esta el informe, acabemos rápido- trato de desviar el tema

- No me cambies el tema- bufó resignada - ¿sabes que?, mejor olvídalo, aquí está el informe taicho, me retiro- salio hecha una furia

- E-ella, me llamó taicho, que lo olvidara, oh, oh- dijo mientras la veía salir hecha una furia, se rasco la cabeza algo confuso, normalmente ella lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, el le reclamaría, se insultarían hasta que ella le ganara como siempre su gran pregunta era ¿Qué le sucedía?

- kisuke, tráeme más arroz, todavía tengo hambre- a lo lejos se observaba una pila de platos vacíos, mientras a yuroichi todavía le rugía su estomago

- Ya, ya, enseguida te los traen, kon si no quieres ser golpeado deja de mirar a yuroichi de esa manera- le advirtió mientras dejaba el arroz en su mesa y ella se disponía a comerlo

- Yuroichi, presiento que algo muy bueno pasara esté día- dijo mientras cubría su socarrona sonrisa con el abanico

**Por fin, termine capitulo, siento la tardanza, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, ¡comenten!, por favor, por favor, comenten, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? Sugerencias. Bien me despido nos leemos en el próximo cap. **


	6. Y aquí entramos a la acción

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece**

**Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, por favor comenten**

- ¿Y eso era todo?, así de fácil era usarla- una niñita de cabellos blancos indagaba entre curiosa y decepcionada

- Si, así de fácil era- respondía una pequeña de cabellos negros mientras sonreía tiernamente

- Yo me imagine, no se, que se tomaba, que nos teníamos que bañar en ella, que teníamos que batirla hasta que un extraño hombrecillo nos saliera y nos dijera a que extraño lugar queríamos ir, pero eso, tiras una gota al suelo y ya, que aburrido, y yo que creí que el payaso era más creativo- una pequeña de cabellos naranjas refutaba mientras inflaba sus mejillas y mostraba en su cara un tierno gesto de enfado.

- Si bueno así es como se usa, ya si no quieren usarla, voy ya mismo a devolverla- les refuto la niña con cabellos negros

- NO- respondieron sus acompañantes a la vez- No es necesario sakura, nosotras solo decíamos que su uso es muy sencillo a comparación de lo que tuvimos que pasar, es todo-

- Supongo que esta bien, y que esperamos, comencemos- la niña arrojo una gota del liquido, un portal algo pequeño se abrió, dando paso a la vista de una luz blanca

- ¿vamos?- inquirió la más pequeña

- Vamos- Animaron las dos más "grandes", las tres niñas saltaron hacia el portal, aguardando que tantas cosas encontrarían

llll_lllll_

- Nemu, Nemu, NEMU, niña tonta ¿Dónde estas?- Desde el onceavo escuadrón se escuchaban gritos provenientes del capitán

- Si mayuri-taicho- respondía una teniente algo atareada, el papeleo, su hija, y la limpieza del laboratorio, la tenían al borde de un colapso, si escuchaba otro grito seguro explotaría

- ¿Dónde quedo el liquido de transporte?, yo estoy seguro de haberlo dejado aquí- decía mientras rebrujaba entre sus cosas

- no lo se, no se suponía que usted debía tenerlo guardado no a merced de cualquiera- a veces le desesperaba el hecho de tener que responsabilizarse de cuanta cosa a el se le ocurriese, además del hecho de que para ese momento ella estaba haciendo lo que se suponía era obligación de el

- insolente, estas insinuando que es mi culpa de que se haya perdido-

- no señor, no insinuó nada- lo que menos quería era la misma sarta y retahíla de cada cinco minutos, así que opto por darle la razón y – me retiro así tiene más tiempo y le busca, yo entregare el papeleo-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—00-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0—0—0-0

- y ¡hemos llegado!- exclamo con emoción la más pequeña de todas- y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- cuestiono con algo de curiosidad

- pues, lo primero seria visitar al sombrerero y luego recorremos la ciudad por ultimo visitamos al abuelo ¿les parece?-

- Valla yukiko, ya lo tenias todo controlado, yo ni siquiera sabia que hacer primero-

- No lo tengo todo controlado, solo que sabia que es mas confiable tirarse de un quinto piso y esperar que te salgan alas, que esperar que tú tengas algo coordinado- con algo de sarcasmo emprendió el camino ya pactado

- No seas tan grosera- le grito la peli naranja, mientras la seguía

- yo soy grosera igual que tu eres despistada- le contrapunteo

- no se a que te refieres con eso, pero que quede claro que no soy despistada-

- ¡claro!, como serás de centrada que sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos ¿cierto?-

-por supuesto, E-N-A-N-A- y empezaron los insultos

- atrévete a repetirlo miniatura-

Sakura observaba todo al margen, veía como a ese par le salían rayos por entre los ojos, ya se estaba hartando de este constante intercambio de insultos y decidió intervenir al cabo de unos minutos

- cabello extraño- escucho por parte de yukiko

- Al menos prefiero eso a tener canas en lugar de cabello- le respondió akemi

- Que dices pedazo de…

-¡BASTA!- intervino sakura – Llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, y lo único que han hecho es pelearse, o se calman ya, o simplemente nos devolvemos, compórtense a su altura-

Después de esas palabras provenientes de una niña menor que ellas, ambas se sintieron bastante avergonzadas, pusieron su cabeza gacha por un momento, la primera en intervenir fue akemi

- Creo que es mejor olvidarlo todo y seguir, ¿les parece?-

Las otras dos asintieron y continuaron con su camino

0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Al fin, solo una pila mas y a descansar*, pensaba rukia mientras llenaba la ultima pila del día, para después llevarla donde ichigo, aunque eso le atormentaba un poco, desde la mañana no había parado de preguntarle sobre si algo le pasaba, la tenia muy estresada con ello, a este paso iba a explotar, de haber sabido que por no golpearlo el armaría tal alboroto, seguro le habría dado golpes hasta cansarse, pero ya no había remedio, le tocaría aguatarse al imbecil de su esposo hasta el final del día, termino de rellenar las ultimas solicitudes y se dirigió hacia lo que ella denominaba " el centro de interrogatorio"

Entro sin mucha prisa, como si no quisiese entrar a la oficina a escuchar mas preguntas, sinceramente estaba harta de lo mismo

- Ichigo, esta es la ultima pila- sin decir mas pretendía salir del lugar, prácticamente huyendo del interrogatorio

- Espera rukia, es enserio ¿Qué te pasa? De verdad estas demasiado extraña- notó un deje de preocupación en su voz

- Mira, te juro que no me pasa nada, naranjita el hecho de no haberte golpeado no significa nada, asi que ¡YA BASTA DE TU ESTUPIDA PREGUNTADERA, ME TIENES HARTA, NO SOPORTO MÁS, UNA SOLA PREGUNTA MAS Y TE JURO QUE TE DOY DE A CAPONES HASTA QUE ME CANSE! ¡¿Quedo claro i-chi-go?

Sin más salio del lugar, ante las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de los shinigamis que componían el escuadrón, a lo que ella les miro de manera tal que entendieron que tan solo con una palabra cavaban su tumba.

-9-999-99-

-cuanto falta para llegar, llevamos caminando mucho tiempo y no veo ningún progreso- un pequeña pelinegra se quejaba mientras sus orbes se iban cerrando poco a poco, normalmente para este tiempo ella ya estaría tomando su siesta, peor no por ese par de niñas a su lado estaba a pie, cansada con hambre y sueño además perdida por que no tenia idea de en donde estaba

-Descuida yo se que ya vamos a llegar, no es así akemi-chan- aseguraba yukiko, a pesar de no saber ni donde estaba parada, de tener sueño y hambre, no podía mostrarse cansada, después de todo esta era su idea

-Por supuesto, es más estoy segura que un poco más y llegamos- lo cierto era que solo lo decía para calmar a las otras, todavía no sabia orientarse muy bien, pero después de todo era ella quien tenia todo planeado, y eso queria decir que tarde o temprano encontrarían la tienda de urahara, a lo lejos avisto a alguien que le resultaba bastante conocido, y sabia de sobremanera que esa persona le podía ayudar a encontrar la tienda de urahara

-ll-ll-ll-

Como todas las tardes Ururu salía a comprar algunos pastelillos algunos para ella, y otros para los habitantes de la tienda, inmersa en sus pensamientos no noto cuando una pequeña manita tiraba de su falda

Akemi se había apresurado a ir detrás de Ururu, la había visto muchas veces cuando llegaba de la sociedad de almas, y muchas de ellas era colaborando a urahara, por ende concluía que ella sabia donde estaba la dichosa tienda

-Disculpa, ¡oye!- la llamo la pequeña con un tono muy meloso y dulce, rogando que no la ignorara como las otras personas, lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera.

-Si, dime que necesitas- a la pelinegra se le hacia conocida esa pequeña.

-Es que cuando vengo con mis papas de la sociedad de almas siempre llego por la tienda de urahara-san, y quería saber como llego allá, por cierto soy akemi, la que esta por allá es yukiko y la más pequeña es sakura-concluyo la niña con una sonrisa

-Claro que te recuerdo, por cierto soy ururu, como habrás notado la gente no puede verte por que para estos momentos estas como alma y la mayoría de personas no puede ver almas, así que no te extrañes si mucha gente pasa por tu lado y no te determina- le trataba de explicar a la pequeña, quien la veía de una forma dulce, ahora akemi por fin entendía por que la gente las ignoraba a cada momento; akemi le miro de nuevo expectante como esperando una respuesta a su antigua pregunta, ururu la miro y le dijo –Y claro que te acompaño donde urahara, no pueden andar como almas todo el día-

Las pequeñas siguieron a ururu hasta la tienda, dichosas por al fin llegar a un lugar concluso y no estar vagando de un lado a otro.

-llooll-llooll-llooll-llooll-

-Te dije que no la molestaras- una voz algo socarrona se burlaba de el

-Y yo que te callaras- lago molesto trataba de ignorar la voz

-Para mí que hoy te manda a dormir en el sofá, ¿o no zangetsu?- decía mientras se carcajeaba-pero si el caballo es igual a rey, simplemente callan, aunque sabes si me dejaras tomar el control le enseñaría quien manda- hablo esta vez un poco mas serio pero sin dejar el tono burlón que lo caracterizaba

-Púdrete- dijo tratándose de concentrar en su ultima pila, lo cual le resultaba imposible, ya que se estaba partiendo la cabeza tratando de averiguar el porque de la forma de actuar de rukia – Con un demonio, no entiendo nada- grito ya exasperado, observando con furia los papeles como si estos tuviesen la culpa de si resiente frustración

-Es curioso, el rey es domado muy fácil por las palabras de una simple mujer, y se parte la cabeza por averiguar su molestia, vamos déjame tomar el control y así te es más fácil superar tu frustración- seguía insistiendo

-Que te calles de una jodida vez, que no te voy a dar el control- gritaba internamente, ya bastante molesto, ejerció tanta presión a la taza que tenia en la mano, que la rompió, el liquido espeso no tardo en esparcirse alrededor de todos los papeles empapándolos ante la mirada atónita del peli naranjo, a quien solo le afloro un pequeño tic

-Demonios, tienes que estar de broma- grito con frustración acumulada, mientras en su cabeza su hollow se carcajeaba encontrando de lo más divertido la situación del enojado peli naranjo, quien en este momento podía asegurar que alguien arriba le detestaba.

AAAAooAAAoo-AAAooAAAoo

Sus orbes negras se encontraban cerrándose a causa del cansancio, y es que era de esperarse, ella aparte de su corta edad, estaba acostumbrada a no mover un solo dedo, bostezo mientras caminaba cansadamente, en ese momento tropezó con el cuerpo de la muchacha avisándole que llegaban a su destino, con pasitos cortos y algo cansinos entro y a lo lejos vio a un hombre con un curioso sombrero aproximarse hacia ellas, después de ello no supo mas ya que cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Ururu lleva a la pequeña a una cama y que descanse un rato- decía el hombre del sombrero mientras tapaba su cara con un abanico

-Como usted diga- sin más recostó a la pequeña en un futón

-Bien- ahora miro a las dos más "grandes"- Y ustedes que hacen por acá-

-Mmm, etto, nosotras, es decir, sakura, yukiko y yo, queríamos, es decir, nos gustaría…-la pequeña peli naranja se encontraba a punto de dar explicaciones y si era necesario montar una escena para que aquel hombre las llevara a conocer la ciudad, así fuera con sakura dormida conocería a fondo la ciudad, pero un peluche el cual recordaba de sobre manera irrumpió la conversación con estridentes ruidos

-Kon, el gran rey de la selva no se merece tal trato por….- el peluche interrumpió sus gritos y acostumbrados reclamos al ver a las dos niñas quienes le miraban curiosamente, al peluche se le hicieron estrellas en sus ojos, mientras corría de una manera graciosa hasta las dos pequeñas gritando animosamente

La pequeña peli naranja hizo lo que su madre solía hacer cuando este tipo de casos ocurría, corriéndose en poco para evitar al alocado muñeco, mientras que la peli blanca hizo lo que su madre solía hacerle a su abuelo y con la agilidad que la caracterizaba recibió al peluche con una amorosa patada en el rostro, mientras veía como el tipo del sombrero aplaudía suavemente y se acercaba a ellas cubriendo su sonrisa socarrona con su abanico

-Las viejas costumbres se pegan, ¿no lo crees kon?- decía mientras alzaba al muñeco quien tenia cascadas en sus ojos, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la reina de la velocidad que se asomo al lugar a causa de la bulla, apreciando por completo la escena ya pasada -en definitiva creo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar- decía mientras se acercaba a las pequeñas –Hola dulzuras- saludaba mirándolas con una mezcla de ternura y diversión – Oigan un momento, una, dos, mmm, falta una, ¿no es así?- dijo esto refiriéndose a la hija del huraño de byakuya, las niñas se miraron entre si, akemi se animo a responder

-Si te refieres a sakura, es que ella está dormida, por cierto ¿de donde nos conoces? Y ¿Por qué sabes que somos tres?- para las personas que estaban en el local no le pudo parecer más tierno el gesto y hacérseles tan conocido al mismo tiempo, podían ver reflejada en la pequeña la cara de desconfianza de su padre

-Oh perdona mi falta de cortesía, pequeña akemi, ella es yuroichi, diosa de la velocidad, te conoce por que después de todo fue ella quien entreno a tu padre, además las conocemos desde pequeñas, que ustedes no se acuerden es otra cosa y quien te esta hablando es urahara, a tus ordenes – se presento ocultando su cara con su abanico

-OH!- exclamaron ambas con algo de asombro

-Disculpen- interrumpió la pequeña de cabellos de nieve- yuroichi-san ¿Por qué usted entreno a mi tío?- desde que el sombrerero dijo aquello la dejo algo intrigada

-Esa es una historia que me encantaría contárselas- la pequeña peli naranja estaba a punto de protestar, ella no vino a escuchar historias, allá las demás pero por su parte ella conocería todo de la ciudad

-Oye akemi, por que no escuchas la historia y dejas descansar un rato a sakura, estoy segura que ella también quiere conocer, y después te prometo que yo misma me encargare de llevarte a conocer toda la ciudad- la niña la miro con duda, pero se convenció

-Y por cierto yukiko, no solo entrene a tu tío, digamos que, todos los kurosaki pasaron por mis manos y por supuesto por las manos de kisuke, y descuida también te contare aquella historia-

Urahara las acompaño, después de todo el también quería contar a las pequeñas las no tan heroicas historias de sus padres y de paso buscar que compraran en su tienda

_-_..._-_..._-_

Matsumoto estaba ya al borde de un colapso, cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo, y cada vez menos encontraba, era desesperante, juraba a kami-sama que si las niñas aparecían dejaría el sake por dos días, y eso era mucho, y prometía hacer su papeleo por una semana claro esa promesa todavía estaba en consideración y es que era mucho tiempo, salió de estas cavilaciones y se encontró con Kira

-Las busque en el onceavo escuadrón con momo- matsumoto lo miro sorpresa y desapruebo eso lo demostraba

-¿Qué estas loco acaso?, Kira, sabes hay algo llamado discreción, y momo no sabe mentir frente a mi taicho, Kira se conocen desde pequeños, momo soltara la lengua y a nosotros nos mataran- decía histérica mientras se imaginaba las mil y una maneras que su taicho la torturaría

-confiemos que no, ojala y no, pero por otro lado según averigüe no vieron a las niñas, pero lo mas raro fue que un experimento de maryuri-taicho no aparecía, no supe bien cual era su función pero a algo nos ha de conducir ello-

-Espera, espera, ¡un experimento!, kami-sama, y no sabes que hace, y si esta relacionado con las niñas, kami-sama y que tal que aquello las vuelva ranas, o les crezca un tercer brazo o que tal…- miles de ideas nefastas cruzaban por su mente y en todas ellas las niñas no salían bien libradas, conocía el onceavo escuadrón, era para sujetos de experimento

-_...-_...-_

Momo entraba al decimo escuadrón con los nervios a flor de piel, pero sabia que tenia que actuar muy bien frente a shiro-chan si quería salvar a Kira, trago entero, suspiro mientras poco a poco se aproximaba a la puerta de la oficina principal, toco suavemente escuchando desde dentro un escueto

-Pase-

Seco sus manos sudorosas en su uniforme y abrió el pomo de la puerta, trato de fingir desentendimiento y alegría, como si ignorara lo que estaba pasando saludo lo mas animado que sus nervios le permitían –Hola, shiro-chan- sonrió con algo de fuerza

-Momo, te he dicho mil veces que es hitsugaya-taicho- agradeció que estuviese como siempre metido en el papeleo

-si ya lo se- un incomodo silencio se manifestó en la oficina

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- esa pregunta aunque la esperaba la tomo desprevenida

-Yo, etto, venia a buscar a yuki-chan, ya sabes, por que, bueno, porque, debe de estar muy aburrida viendo como llenas papeleo y…..-

-No se va a poder- momo contuvo la respiración, y si se había dado cuenta, ahora que diría, se empezó a remover inquieta – Matsumoto se la llevo por lo mismo que tu vienes, si la alcanzas le dices que venga ya a la oficina y tu te quedas con la niña-

Momo solo suspiro y se destenso, no lo sabia, y eso era algo bueno hasta cierto punto, pronto notó como el la veía con algo de duda, se tenso de nuevo

-A ti te sucede algo- inquirió mirándola

-A-a-a mi, na-na-nada, no me pasa nada- sonrió con felicidad fingida

-Momo, a mi no me engañas, me dices ya que es lo que te pasa-

**Hasta aquí el nuevo cap., lamento muuucho de verdad la demora, honestamente estos últimos meses han estado llenos de problemas para mi, agradezco de antemano los comentarios del capitulo pasado, espero no demorarme tanto en próximas actualizaciones, saludos, comenten y ayúdenme aportando ideas, la presión de los parciales te seca el cerebro y no ayuda a organizar tus ideas, díganme en un comentario que creen que pasara, tomare en cuenta las ideas que mas amolden a la historia.**

**Redcoverpaint: gracias por tu review, ya casi se sabe quien es la pareja de orihime**

**Giby-chan: ya apareció hichigo, bueno un fragmento corto, pero voy a trabajar más con este personaje, la contraparte de ichigo me encanta, y tranquila pronto sabras el por que del mal humor de rukia.**

**Nos leemos luego **


End file.
